El amor se va y viene
by Road1985J2
Summary: Don no sabe donde está Charlie y el tiempo se le acaba. Por si eso no fuera poco, Ben también ha desaparecido, este hará todo lo que esté en su mano para proteger a Charlie, aunque signifique poner en peligro su propia vida. SLASH. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Un ruido extraño despertó a Charlie de repente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sin muchas ganas, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, que le estaba destrozando el cerebro. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, en una cama que se dio cuenta que no era la suya, en una habitación que no reconoció y en una casa totalmente desconocida.

Mientras el ruido seguía sonando, se percató que se trataba de una ducha, por lo que supo que no estaba sólo en el piso. Se dio la vuelta, pero permaneció tumbado, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, su mente parecía un libro en blanco que no sabía como rellenar.

Escuchó como se cerraba el grifo y esperó. La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y una nube de vapor salió hacia el dormitorio. Charlie no podía ver quien estaba dentro así que se incorporó ligeramente y esperó.

"Buenos días profesor." La voz resultaba totalmente familiar, pero al principio no consiguió asimilar a quien pertenecía en realidad. Un momento después una figura apareció en la puerta con una toalla sujeta en la cintura. "Espero que hayas dormido bien. No me atreví a despertarte, parecías tan… bueno, que te he dejado dormir"

De repente una luz se iluminó en su cerebro. "¿Ben?"

"Por tu cara, diría que no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido anoche"

"Y por la tuya diría que debería acordarme" Charlie trató de hacer que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza hasta para pensar. "Necesito una buena ducha un café bien cargado y un par de aspirinas." Se incorporó en la cama y fue a levantarse, pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que debajo de la sábana, estaba desnudo. "Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Anoche nos acostamos?"

"Creo que será mejor que primero te tomes ese café"

Charlie tomó esa respuesta como una afirmación, ya que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en las últimas doce horas, ni lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer, luego volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró los ojos.

No sabía si se había quedado dormido otra vez, pero de repente, vinieron a su cabeza imágenes del día anterior. Recordaba estar en su despachó a última hora de la tarde y ver a Don aparecer, preguntándole por el caso que llevaba entre manos. Después de eso y como si nada, Don había sacado el tema de su separación de Amitta.

"Don, prefiero no hablar de eso, ya lo sabes." Don se acercó a él, obviamente no pensaba dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

"Charlie, tienes que hablar con alguien de ello. Todos sabemos que no lo estás pasando nada bien. ¿Quién lo estaría en tu situación? Amitta te dejó por una beca en Yale. Se lo mucho que la querías y precisamente por eso, no puedes estar como si nada." Charlie no lo estaba mirando, parecía inmerso en el ordenador. "Charlie…"

"Por supuesto que me dolió que me dejara, pero era su futuro el que estaba en juego, ¿vale? Si se marchó sería porque lo necesitaba y yo lo entendí, no iba a retenerle aquí si podía realizar su sueño en otro sitio" Don puso mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"¿Y ya está, aceptas sin más que la mujer de la que has estado enamorado tres años, te deje sin darte ninguna oportunidad?"

Charlie no quería seguir hablando, tenía tanto que decir y necesitaba tanto soltarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de liberar todo lo que había estado guardando dentro. Por ello, se mantuvo en silencio un momento, esperando a que su hermano le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta y, por fin, miró a Don.

Ya no podía resistirlo por más tiempo, tenía que decírselo a alguien y su hermano era la persona en la que más confiaba y que mejor le entendía. "No Don, no fue algo tan sencillo." Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y recapacitó antes de seguir hablando.

"¿Qué es Charlie? Vamos, necesitas soltarlo, nos tienes preocupados a todos, a papá, a mi, a Larry, a Megan, a Ben, sólo queremos ayudarte, si nos dejas, claro."

"Amitta estaba embarazada, abortó y no me dijo nada, hasta que pasó todo, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás." Las palabras le sonaron raras al salir de su boca, había pensado tantas veces en como se lo diría a su hermano, en cuando sería el momento apropiado y el lugar, que al hacerlo, no creía que lo había hecho de verdad.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Charlie mantenía la mirada baja. Don se puso delante de él y le obligó a mirarle. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

"No lo se, Don, ¿qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué iba a ser padre pero que Amitta pensó por los dos? Dijo que había pensado que un niño ahora, estropearía nuestras carreras, sobretodo la mía."

"Charlie yo…"

"No, por favor, nada de pobrecito Charlie. Las cosas han salido así y ya está. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Amitta y yo hemos terminado, ella se ha marchado y la vida sigue adelante." Don lo miró, sabiendo perfectamente, que Charlie no pensaba así realmente. Era tan difícil hacer que sacara sus sentimientos. No podía culparle, en realidad era como él.

Don lo vio levantarse y coger su chaqueta. "¿Dónde vas?, ¿por qué no vamos a casa y cenamos en familia?, hace días que no nos juntamos los tres"

Charlie, sonrió tristemente, aunque pudiera mentir en sus palabras, sus gestos y su rostro lo estaban delatando desde hacía días. "No, prefiero tomar algo, salir por ahí. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice."

"Eres el profesor Charles Epps, tu no sales de bares, tu no tomas copas. No lo has hecho nunca."

"Bueno, tal vez sea un buen momento para empezar."

Don lo vio salir por la puerta. "Charlie…" Pero no le escuchó o por lo menos pareció no hacerlo.

Charlie sabía perfectamente, que todos estaban preocupados por él y que en las últimas semanas no había sido el mismo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de decirles a todos que se sentía hecho una mierda y que al perder a Amitta y a su, no sabía ni como decirlo ¿hijo?, parte de su mundo se había caído por completo.

Luego recordaba haber estado andando por las calles de Los Ángeles, sin ningún rumbo, porqué sólo necesitaba caminar, andar y no pensar en todas las cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba delante de la puerta de un bar. No recordaba ni siquiera haber mirado el nombre del local. Simplemente entró.

En su interior había mucha gente, pero no miró a nadie en concretó. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió, eso si que no lo recordaba, ni lo que habían sido, ni cuantas copas se había tomado, seguramente más de la cuenta.

Mientras estaba allí, una voz familiar le vino desde el fondo. "¿Charlie?" Al darse la vuelta vio a Ben acercarse a él. "¿Qué haces aquí?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado."

"Necesitaba salir, tomar el aire y de paso tomar una copa y tu, se me hace raro verte fuera de servicio y lejos de Megan."

"Mi hermana está en casa y aunque no lo creas, tengo vida privada fuera del FBI, no siempre estoy resolviendo casos con tu hermano."

Después de la tercera copa, de no sabía muy bien que, Charlie dejó de pensar con claridad y a dejarse llevar por la situación.

Ben, no se había separado de su lado y en él, había descubierto a una estupenda persona para hablar sin presiones, que no lo conocía como su hermano pero que resultaba ser un buen amigo y sin saber como, le había puesto al día de todos su problemas, incluso había llegado a contarle lo del embarazo de Amitta. "¿De verdad Charlie? Sólo por curiosidad, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?"

Mientras seguía recordando, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse poco a poco, porque entonces se acordó de la mano de Ben alrededor de su cintura y de que su cara, de rasgos jóvenes y atrayentes ojos azules y muy atractivos, estaban muy próximos a él. "Sinceramente, no se ni donde estamos, pero lo cierto, es que no suelo salir mucho a ningún lado."

"Ya me parecía a mi. Charlie, mira a tu alrededor."

Mientras notaba como el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto, Charlie se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la barra y se fijó en la gente del bar. Se dio cuenta de que todos eran hombres y que algunos de ellos se estaban besando.

Se volvió hacia Ben y le sonrió de una forma que estando sobrio le hubiera parecido de lo más estúpida. "¿Es un bar de ambiente verdad?" Ben asintió y Charlie se volvió a dar la vuelta, de nuevo hacia la barra. "No me malinterpretes, no tengo ningún problema por estar aquí, pero no soy gay."

Ben lo miró sonriendo, mientras mantenía su mano rodeando la cintura de Charlie. "Eso dijo el último tío con el que estuve y cinco meses después, me dejó por un abogado."

"Ben, lo digo en serio, yo no, hace poco que he roto con Amitta y las cosas no están siendo fáciles, pero no estoy tomando ninguna decisión tan drástica. Sólo estaba andando y cuando me he dado cuenta…"Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ben lo estaba besando y él no se había apartado, sentía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y aunque no sabía cuando había pasado, él también lo estaba abrazando.

Ben se apartó de él y lo miró sonriendo, esperando a que Charlie dijera algo, pero simplemente le devolvió la mirada en silencio, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer en ese momento.

Entre el alcohol, la música a todo volumen, el calor, pensar de repente en Amitta y en lo que podría haber sido su vida, si le hubiera dicho lo del bebé y darse cuenta que acababa de besar a un hombre, a un amigo, al hermano de Megan, Charlie notó que la sala comenzaba a darle vueltas, sintió que le faltaba el aire y creyó perder el equilibrio.

Sintió los brazos de Ben a su alrededor, que lo sujetaban con fuerza. "Vamos, te sacaré de aquí, necesitas aire fresco."

Sin decir nada al respecto, Charlie se dejó llevar por Ben, que al ser bastante más alto que él, fue llevándolo, desde detrás de él, hasta la calle. Una vez fuera, lo ayudó a sentarse en el bordillo. "¿Mejor?"

"Si, gracias." Charlie ocultó la cara entre las manos. Tenía ganas de llorar, porque estaba perdiendo el rumbo y no sabía que hacer para evitarlo. Había perdido a Amitta, apenas podía concentrarse en el último caso de Don y ahora deambulaba como un zombi por la ciudad y llegaba a sitios sin saber como. Desconocía donde se encontraba el fondo de su abismo personal.

"Perdona por lo de antes, creo que me he precipitado al besarte." Ben se sentó a su lado en la acera.

"No te preocupes, en realidad no ha estado tan mal. Es sólo que, no soy yo mismo últimamente y no se como salir de esto."

"Me he dado cuenta, todos lo hemos hecho, pero tienes que dejar que te ayudemos."

"No empieces como mi hermano por favor." Dijo Charlie de tal forma que casi pareció una súplica. "Ya se que queréis ayudarme, pero esto tengo que hacerlo sólo."

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué los hermanos Epps, os empeñáis en esconder vuestros sentimientos a todos los que os rodean, a todos los que os quieren."

Charlie no sabía si se trataba del alcohol o de que, pero no estaba seguro de por que dijo lo siguiente. "¿Tu me quieres?"

Ben abrió la boca, pero por un segundo no supo que contestar. "Charlie, eres un buen amigo, cuando vine aquí, no conocía a nadie y fuiste un gran apoyo, claro que te quiero."

"No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que si sientes algo por mi"

"Charlie, yo…"

"Ben, puedo estar borracho, pero ahí dentro me has besado y no creo que beses así a todos tus amigos." Ben lo miró atónito, porque no sabía como contestar exactamente. Sabía muy bien que Charlie estaba borracho y que lo que estaba preguntando ahora, no se lo preguntaría otro día cuando estuviera sereno. Pero que le iba a decir. Una voz, resonó en su cabeza, tal vez la verdad sea lo mejor.

"No, tienes razón, no besó así a todos mis amigos."

"Entonces es que sientes algo por mi."

"Si, me gustas mucho" Ben bajó la cara mientras hablaba, prefería decirle eso sin mirarle directamente. "Creo que he querido besarte, desde que te conocí, desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero estabas con Amitta, tan enamorado, que no me atreví a decirte nada, supuse que no conseguiría nada, pero ahora..."

Charlie se acercó a él, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin ser de ninguna manera, todo lo racional que el profesor Epps podía ser normalmente y cogió su rostro con su mano, haciendo que le mirara a la cara. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Ben, volvió a sentir sus manos alrededor de su cintura, que lo acercaban a él y cuando separó su boca de la de Ben se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado delante de él, con sus manos alrededor de su espalda mirando dentro de sus ojos azules, sintiéndose completamente seguro dentro de aquel mar profundo.

"Vamos a tu casa" Porque había dicho, seguía siendo un misterio al día siguiente, porque había decidido entrar en el apartamento de Ben y dejar que lo besara también, pero una vez allí, tumbarse en su cama, abrazarlo y seguir besándolo, había sido algo fácil, incluso natural. Cuando dejó que le quitara la ropa y lo acariciara, se sintió libre y como si alguien le estuviera quitando un peso de encima.

Una vez agotado y abrazado a Ben, se había quedado dormido y ahora, una vez despierto y sereno, después de haberse dado una ducha relajante y tras haber tomado un café bien cargado, aunque con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Charlie comenzaba a pensar con normalidad.

Sentado frente a él en la cocina, con una taza humeante en la mano, Ben lo miraba en silencio, con una mirada tímida, casi infantil.

Charlie no había dicho nada desde que se había levantado de la cama y Ben esperaba a que fuera él, el primero en hablar, porque no sabía como se habría tomado toda aquella situación después de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"Debería llamar a casa, mi padre y Don estarán preocupados." Charlie se levantó para coger el teléfono, que seguramente todavía seguía en su chaqueta.

"Charlie, sobre lo de anoche." Al pasar a su lado, Charlie lo miró y Ben dejó de hablar, esperando que dijera algo del tipo, estaba muy borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, yo no soy así o no recuerdo nada. Pero no fue así, mientras Ben permanecía quieto, Charlie se acercó a él y volvió a besarle como lo había hecho en la acera, despacio, dulce y tiernamente.

"Supongo que no era gay porque no había encontrado al hombre adecuado para comprobarlo." Ben lo vio salir hacia el salón, mientras buscaba donde había terminado su chaqueta y Ben sonrió, cogió su taza de café y lo acompañó en su búsqueda.


	2. Chapter 2

"No será fácil dar con él, pero al menos, de este modo, reduciremos los posibles sospechosos." Charlie miró a su hermano mientras hablaba. Don no lo estaba mirando a él, sino que mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla que tenía Charlie detrás.

Un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad se estaba apoderando de él a cada momento que pasaba. Al llegar a la oficina del FBI, Don no le había dicho nada, tan sólo le había dirigido alguna mirada fría, esa era su forma de castigarle siempre que sentía dolido por algo que su hermano pequeño había hecho.

Don, apenas había tenido noticias de él desde que habían hablado y Charlie se había marchado de su despacho y la escueta llamada de teléfono de la mañana siguiente, no había servido para reconfortarle lo más mínimo.

- o -

Cuando su teléfono sonó, se encontraba en casa con su padre, sentado en el sofá, con la vista fija en la ventana y estar atento a ver si lo veía aparecer en algún momento, esperando tener alguna noticia de su hermano, que llevaba desaparecido doce horas. Al ver que se trataba de él, apenas pudo creérselo.

"Charlie, ¿Dónde demonios has estado toda la noche?, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido a papá y a mi?" Apenas pudo controlar la emoción en el tono de su voz, porque lo cierto era que, de haberlo tenido delante, lo hubiera abrazado con fuerza, hubiera comprobado que se encontraba bien y después hubiera comenzado a gritarle por haberle asustado tanto.

Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada de eso porque, por mucho que le doliera, no lo tenía frente a si y tuvo que contentarse con escuchar su voz.

"Si, lo se y lo siento mucho. He pasado la noche en casa de Ben." Su voz sonaba diferente a la que le había escuchado el día anterior y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder saber porque. De nuevo creía estar escuchando a su hermano pequeño y no al profesor Charles Epps, que había visto las últimas semanas, encerrado en su trabajo para evitar tener que hablar con nadie de cómo se encontraba de verdad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en casa de Ben?, ¿estás bien?" Don necesitaba más información, aquellos días en los que, por más que lo estaba intentando, no podía ayudar a su hermano, le estaban haciendo mucho daño y se daba cuenta, que poco a poco, Charlie se estaba alejando de él.

Tenía ganas de hablar con él, de saber porque no había acudido a casa, porque se había refugiado en casa de Ben, a quien de todas formas apenas conocía y porque en ese momento, parecía no querer decirle apenas nada.

"Si, estoy bien. Luego nos vemos en casa."

"¿Cómo que luego nos vemos? Charlie, vamos, dime algo, no puedes desaparecer sin más y decir luego nos vemos."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Salí por la noche, me encontré con Ben y se me hizo tarde para volver a casa. No llevaba el coche y él se ofreció a que me quedara en su apartamento. Eso es todo. Luego nos vemos ¿vale?" Antes de que Don pudiera contestarle, Charlie ya le había colgado el teléfono.

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa, su hermano ya se había marchado. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él. No quería decirle por teléfono que había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida y que había sido con uno de sus agentes, ni mucho menos, que se trataba del hermano de Megan. Esperaba poder pasar la tarde con él y con su padre y explicárselo todo, sin embargo, su padre le dijo que se había marchado porque tenía mucho trabajo y que el lunes le vería en la oficina.

"Charlie, ¿Qué pasa?" Su padre se acercó a él. Charlie tuvo que apartar la mirada de él, porque si seguía mirándole, estaba seguro de que su padre conseguiría leer en sus ojos todo por lo que estaba pasando esos días y desde luego, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de ocultarle lo que había pasado esa noche.

"Estoy cansado y con un poco de resaca, nada más." Sintió la mano firme de su padre sobre su hombro.

"No me refiero a eso. Desde lo de Amita…"

"Eso es agua pasada papá, tranquilo, ya estoy bien, de verdad." Algo sorprendido, Alan se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de su hijo, parecía sincera, no como las que trataba de hacerle creer cuando le había preguntado tras la marcha de Amita si se encontraba bien.

Algo había ocurrido la noche anterior, algo que le había cambiado por completo y que de la noche a la mañana, le había devuelto a su hijo tal y como él lo conocía.

"De acuerdo." Charlie comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para irse a su habitación. "¿Por cierto, como está Ben? Hace mucho que no se nada de él" Cuando lo vio darse la vuelta, Alan pudo ver una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Charlie y descubrió un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto desde que Amita y él habían terminado.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, pero no iba a preguntarle directamente, esperaría a que Charlie le dijera algo, a que fuera el mismo el que se decidiera a hacerlo, porque nunca le había gustado ser el tipo de padre que no hace más que interrogar a sus hijos para saber lo que corre por sus cabezas.

"Bien, con mucho trabajo, pero bien. ¿Sabes papá? Me vino muy bien hablar con él anoche, con alguien que no me conociera tan bien como tu o como Don, que sabéis lo que pienso con sólo mirarme a los ojos. No se, fue diferente." Alan lo vio subir las escaleras y desaparecer en su habitación.

Aunque su hijo no le hubiera dicho nada, tampoco le hacía falta. Le conocía demasiado bien, tal y como había dicho Charlie, como para saber que algo había ocurrido la noche anterior, algo más que una simple conversación de dos amigos.

- o -

Megan, David y Colbi ya habían salido de la sala de reuniones, Chalie estaba recogiendo sus papeles y Don ni siquiera se había movido. Estaba sentado sobre una mesa mirando a su hermano, en silencio, tratando de averiguar lo que le había hecho cambiar de repente y le había devuelto el buen humor, las ganas de trabajar y la ilusión por ayudarle en el caso.

Charlie se dio la vuelta. "Pensaba que ya os habíais ido todos." Don no contestó y mantuvo su mirada casi ausente sobre él. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eso me gustaría saber a mi. Charlie, no se lo que te está pasando, pero la última vez que hablé contigo, ni siquiera me mirabas a la cara y parecía que no hubieras dormido en una semana y ahora, mírate, el mismo Charlie de siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido estas semanas. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

Charlie sonrió y bajó la mirada, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ruborizarse. _"Ben es lo que ha cambiado."_

Tras los cristales de la sala, vio aparecer a Ben, que le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que quería verle. Charlie se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a Don, algo inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Es posible que haya conocido a alguien."

Ante la atónita mirada de su hermano Charlie no pudo evitar reírse. "¿Por eso estabas tan raro cuando llamaste?, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pensaba invitarte a cenar mañana a casa y hacer las pertinentes presentaciones." Dijo Charlie mientras se dirigió a la puerta. Al fondo, vio que Ben lo esperaba junto a los ascensores. "Supongo que vendrás ¿no?"

"Si claro, a ver si piensas que voy a perderme este momento después de lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar este mes." Don lo vio salir y siguió mirándolo hasta que lo vio desaparecer. De todo lo que hubiera esperado escuchar, nada se había acercado a eso. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios, al darse cuenta, que lo peor ya había pasado.

Al llegar a los ascensores, Charlie buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró a Ben por ninguna parte. Entonces escuchó una puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Siguiendo el sonido, llegó hasta el baño y entró.

Cogiéndolo desprevenido, una mano lo abrazó por la espalda, posándose sobre su pecho y lo sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole casi hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento y unos labios cálidos se posaron en un mejilla con un suave beso. Sin embargo, el dulce aroma que llegó hasta él fue inconfundible para Charlie, que aún sin ver de quien se trataba ya lo sabía.

"Hola, Ben."

"¿Sólo eso, hola Ben?" Su voz sonaba divertida, aunque trataba de parecer tremendamente ofendido con el profesor. Su otra mano, rodeó la cintura de Charlie y le hizo darse la vuelta, mientras su bolsa caía al suelo. "Con lo que te he echado de menos desde ayer por la mañana y sólo me dices eso. Esperaba más de ti."

Mientras sonreía, Charlie rodeó también la cintura de Ben con sus brazos. Teniendo que auparse ligeramente, llegó hasta su rostro y deslizó sus labios sobre los de Ben. Apenas le había rozado, Charlie sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente sintió el tierno y calido beso. "¿Qué haces esta noche?"

"Tengo que preparar una clase para mañana por la mañana y luego hacer unos cálculos para vuestra investigación. Si me queda tiempo, mi padre quiere que le ayude con sus clases." Ben lo miró sorprendido, incapaz de creer, que una persona fuera capaz de hacer todo aquello sin sucumbir en el intento.

Sin embargo, no le hizo falta preguntarle como lo conseguía. Delante de él tenía al profesor Epps y no tenía ninguna duda de que si había alguien capaz de ello, ese era Charlie. "Por lo que veo, no hay tiempo para mi." Ben soltó a Charlie y desvió su mirada, como si de un cachorrillo abandonado se tratara.

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír, dándose cuenta en ese momento, que Ben había encontrado su punto débil, nunca podría conseguir resistirse a esa mirada.

Charlie se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. "Si quieres cenar conmigo, los sándwiches de la universidad están muy buenos. Además…" Dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por la mejilla de Ben, que ahora comenzaba a mirarle de nuevo, intrigado por lo que pudiera decirle a continuación. "Había pensado que vinieras mañana a cenar a casa."

"¿Quieres decir con eso…?" Charlie asintió sin decir nada, mientras veía como los ojos de Ben comenzaban a brillar con intensidad y sus manos volvían a rodear su cintura de nuevo. "¿Tu y yo solos?" Aunque estaba preguntando, ya conocía respuesta de antemano y de todas formas, no hubiera esperado otra cosa de Charlie.

Charlie se refirmó contra la pared, guiado por los movimientos de Ben. Comenzó a jugar con su camisa de forma casi despreocupada. "Tu, yo, mi padre y Don." Elevó la mirada mientras permanecía en silencio, esperando a que Ben asimilara lo que le acababa de decir. "Quiero que sepan que estamos juntos."

Sin tan siquiera contestar, Ben se acercó de nuevo a Charlie y mientras el otro cerraba los ojos, acercó su boca a su oído. "¿Quieres que den su aprobación sobre tu nuevo novio?"

Charlie elevó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Ben. "No." Dijo en voz baja. "Quiero que sepan que soy feliz, que he superado lo de Amita gracias a ti y que, bueno, vas a pasar mucho por casa a partir de ahora." Ben besó su mejilla y deslizó su boca hasta la de Charlie, haciendo que de su boca saliera un casi inaudible suspiro.

Casi elevándolo del suelo unos pocos centímetros, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos y notando los de Charlie todavía alrededor de su cuello, Ben comenzó a besarle, despacio, como si deseara grabar ese momento tan especial en su mente, suavemente, recordando lo que había disfrutado Charlie la otra noche mientras jugaba con sus labios de la forma más delicada, pero al mismo tiempo con sincera pasión de enamorado.

De repente, la puerta se abrió tras ellos y les hizo tambalearse. Si Ben no hubiera estado sujetando a Charlie, seguramente hubiera caído al suelo, ensimismado como había estado hasta ese momento sintiendo la boca de Ben contra la suya y su lengua jugueteando en su interior.

"Perdón, no sabía que había…"

Cuando ambos, todavía abrazados, se encontraron mirando a un absolutamente sorprendido Colbi, no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, mientras vieron como el otro hombro comenzaba a ruborizarse y como, desviando la mirada, se había quedado sin palabras.

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestar." Colbi dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pues tenía intención de marcharse, hacer como si no hubiera entrado y no hubiera visto nada, porque aunque sabía lo que había visto, no estaba seguro de poder creérselo del todo.

"Tranquilo, ya nos íbamos." Ben se acercó a él mientras Charlie recogía su bolsa y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Reacciona hombre, que no creo que haya sido la primera vez que hayas visto a dos tíos besándose."

"No, pero, tu y Charlie, no se, eso no me lo esperaba." Colbi se volvió hacia Charlie, esperando que por una remota casualidad, le dijera que se trataba de algún tipo de experimento matemático para la universidad o una forma de explicarle algún aspecto del caso que llevaban entre manos. Sin embargo no fue así.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Chalie situándose a su lado. "No hasta el sábado."

"Entonces, vosotros dos, ¿vais en serio?"

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron a la vez. "No lo se, después de dos días juntos no habíamos pensado en ello todavía." Dijo finalmente Charlie.

"¿Y Don y Megan? Quiero decir, ¿ya lo saben?"

"No, mañana vamos a cenar con Don y con mi padre." Charlie se volvió de nuevo hacia Ben. "¿Por qué no te traes a tu hermana?" Ben se acercó a él y de nuevo le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

"¿Y qué le digo?"

"¿Qué tal que tienes una sorpresa para ella?"

"Me encanta saber que tienes respuesta para todo."

"¿Podrías guardar el secreto hasta entonces?" Ambos se volvieron hacia Colbi, que los miraba todavía sorprendido.

"Claro, pero os recomendaría que tuvierais más cuidado con lo que hacéis en el baño o por lo menos cerrad con el pestillo."

Colbi cerró la puerta y un momento después, Charlie se acercó y giró el pestillo, tal y como les había dicho. Luego se dio la vuelta y alargando el brazo agarró la camisa de Ben y lo hizo acercarse a él. "¿Sabes?, en realidad hay algo para lo que no tengo respuesta."

"¿Y qué es?" Dijo Ben para luego comenzar a besar el cuello de Charlie, mientras sus manos rodearon su cintura y lo atrajeron hacia él con fuerza, deslizándose luego debajo de la camiseta del profesor.

"El no saber porque no te habré conocido mucho antes."


	3. Chapter 3

Concentrado como estaba, igual que de costumbre, entre una gran montaña de papeles, Charlie apenas se percató de que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Ben se quedó un momento allí de pie, mirando al profesor, con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, tratando de atraer la atención de Charlie. Cuando este levantó la mirada por fin y sus miradas se encontraron, Ben no fue capaz de evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

"¿Llevas mucho rato ahí?"

"Acabo de llegar, con provisiones." Ben levantó la mano y le mostró a Charlie una bolsa de papel. "Imaginaba que todavía seguirías aquí, así que te he traído la cena."

Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de su montaña de papeles, acercándose a él. El teléfono móvil de Ben, comenzó a sonar, pero sin tan siquiera mirar de quien se trataba lo apagó y Charlie pudo ver en su mirada, que estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de llamadas, posiblemente siempre a la misma hora y que de algún modo le estaban preocupando. "¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, claro, es sólo algo de publicidad, no hacen más que llamar continuamente." Ben abrazó con fuerza a Charlie, pero este sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque, desde luego, no tenía ni idea de porque. Sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar. "¿Cómo va el caso?" Ben cambió de tema, definitivamente no quería hablar de la llamada y Charlie no le llevó la contraria.

"Bien, estoy casi seguro de que vuestro hombre es Johnson, aunque sinceramente, hoy no creo que sea capaz de sacar nada más en claro." Sentado sobre la mesa y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Ben, Charlie suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos de aquel hombre, escuchando el latir tranquilo y relajado de su corazón, que hubiera dado lo que fuera por permanecer así eternamente y olvidarse del mundo que había a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué no te vienes esta noche a dormir a casa?" Ben se separó un poco del profesor y lo miró a los ojos, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros. "Si mañana les vamos a decir a todos lo nuestro, esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de tener un escarceo en secreto y con el temor de que alguien nos pueda descubrir."

"¿Perdón?" Desde detrás de ellos, Larry estaba plantado en la puerta, como si se hubiera quedado petrificado al verlos abrazados y escuchar su conversación.

"Por ejemplo." Ben se apartó de Charlie y se sentó a su lado sobre la mesa.

"¡Larry! Pasa, está bien." Charlie se separó de Ben, visiblemente ruborizado, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, pero una sonrisa casi infantil dibujada en su rostro.

"¿Así que Charles, este era tu gran secreto durante estos días? Estar enamorado." Charlie miró de refilón a Ben, hasta ese momento, no había pensado en que lo suyo pudiera ser considerado amor como tal, apenas llevaban una semana juntos y desde luego, estaban siendo los mejores días de su vida, pero pensar en que estuviera enamorado. _"Si, lo estás."_ Escuchar su propia voz casi le hizo dar un bote, pero se contuvo y trato de seguir concentrado en Larry.

"¿Y cuanto hace que lleváis juntos?" Larry todavía no había salido de su asombro. Charlie ya había estado hablando con él el día anterior sobre haber conocido a alguien que tal vez le había cambiado la vida, pero nunca hubiera llegado a pensar nada parecido.

"Desde el sábado."

"Pues si que es una sorpresa, si, pero como dijo un antiguo sabio que ahora mismo no recuerdo quien fue, el amor es una fuerza impredecible, con la que no vale ninguna formula posible." Dijo finalmente Larry, más para si mismo, mientras comenzó a andar por el pasillo, saliendo del despacho perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ben se volvió hacia Charlie con una expresión de no haber comprendido nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Larry es así, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte a él." Ben volvió a acercarse a él.

"Sobre que lo que estábamos hablando antes de que nos interrumpieran, no me has dicho si vendrías a dormir a mi casa esta noche o no." Deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Charlie, sabiendo, tan sólo por la serenidad de su mirada cual iba a ser su respuesta final.

"Claro que si." Un nuevo golpecito en la puerta hizo que Charlie desviara su mirada. "Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde."

"Esperaba que me echaras una mano con uno de estos ejercicios. Hola Ben."

"Hola Mr. Epps. Bueno, yo me voy a tener que marchar, pero no te olvides de lo que te he dicho." Dijo mirando a Charlie desde detrás de su padre con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios. "Ya sabes que es un tema de lo más importante." Tan sólo con sus labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, le dijo un "te quiero" y vio de nuevo, la sonrisa que tan desesperadamente le había enamorado desde el primer momento que le había visto.

"Si claro, luego nos vemos." Se despidió por fin Charlie, volviendo de nuevo a los papeles de su padre.

Deseaba haberle podido dar un beso de despedida o al menos poder despedirse de otra manera, pero mientras no le dijera nada a su padre sobre su relación, no quería desencadenar una nueva situación embarazosa, después de la Colbi y Larry.

Vio como se marchaba, y como de nuevo, su teléfono volvía a sonar y otra vez lo colgaba sin llegar a contestar, mientras veía una expresión de preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Charlie comenzó a preocuparse e incluso pensó en hablar con su hermano del tema, tal vez se tratara de algo relacionado con el caso y Don podía saber algo.

"¿Así que has quedado con Ben?" Alan esperaba que su hijo le dijera algo con lo que poder comenzar a hablar de lo que ya sabía y que la mirada risueña de Charlie, no hacía más que confirmarle ahora mismo, sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

"Si, quiere que le eche una mano con uno de los sospechosos del caso."

"¿Volverás tarde a casa?" Preguntar eso, era una tontería, pero quería escucharle decir que se quedaría "otra vez" en casa de Ben, para "trabajar en el caso" y que volvería al día siguiente.

"En realidad, es probable que acabemos bastante tarde y Ben me ha dicho si quiero quedarme en su casa otra vez. Así podremos trabajar en el caso más relajados." Alan sonrió pero no dijo nada. _"Claro, más relajados."_

"Muy bien, pues intentaré no robarte mucho tiempo con mis problemas y así podrás marcharte antes."

- o -

Charlie se despertó sintiendo una mano recorriendo su mejilla, aunque no quiso abrir los ojos, el calor de la cama, el contacto con el cuerpo de Ben junto al suyo y el merecido descanso de la noche anterior, le daban ganas de quedarse de nuevo dormido.

Se acurrucó entre la sábana, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Ben y haciendo que su cabeza quedara cubierta por la ropa. Suspiró tranquilo al sentir la mano de Ben ahora jugueteando con sus rizos.

"No tienes porque levantarle, sólo son las siete pero tengo que marcharme a la oficina." Aunque estaba medio dormido todavía, Charlie consiguió abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con Ben sentado en la cama, completamente vestido ya. "Ya sabes donde está la ducha y tienes lo que quieras para desayunar. Estás en tu casa". Charlie sonrió tímidamente cuando notó el dedo de Ben rozando su nariz. Finalmente escuchó su voz junto a su oído. "Estoy impaciente porque llegue esta noche."

"Yo también." Dijo Charlie, sin tener apenas conciencia de sus propias palabras.

El suave roce de los labios de Ben sobre su mejilla fue lo último que llegó hasta sus sentidos antes de volver a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Charlie miró su reloj, eran las nueve y media. Tenía el día libre, o al menos así se lo había preparado a conciencia. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena de esa noche y comenzó a desesperarse al pensar que no tendría tiempo de hacerlas todas a tiempo.

Quería ir a la oficina para ver a Don y comentarle sus últimas pistas sobre el asesinato que investigaban esos días, también tenía que comprar algunos detalles fundamentales para la noche, como una buena botella de vino y unas flores bonitas para la mesa. Sin embargo, su misión más importante de ese día era cocinar la cena y para eso necesitaba tomarse su tiempo.

Se quitó la sábana de encima y se levantó casi de un salto. Desde luego, no recordaba un día tan feliz como aquel en mucho tiempo. Fue hasta el baño, porque necesitaba darse una ducha para despejarse completamente antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Con el agua de la ducha, haciendo un trabajo maravilloso para despertarle y concentrado en como debía hacer las presentaciones esa noche sin que la situación resultara de lo más cortante, Charlie no escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta, ni se percató de la voz de Megan, llamando a su hermano y que poco a poco se estaba acercando al cuarto de baño. Por ello, cuando, por fin, salió de la ducha y se encontró con que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, sólo pensó que se podía tratar de Ben.

"¿Qué te has olvidado? De verdad, alguna vez te vas a dejar la cabeza en casa y…" Cuando Megan abrió la puerta, esperaba encontrarse a su hermano, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en llamar o en decir nada, pero cuando a quien realmente se encontró fue a Charlie, apenas envuelto por una toalla bajo su cintura, se quedó totalmente sin palabras.

Charlie por otro lado, no es que se hubiera quedado sin palabras, la verdad era que deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo, aunque sabía que eso era técnicamente imposible y no haberse dado esa ducha.

"_¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que tiene que verme en situaciones de lo más inoportunas? ¿No se pueden esperar a que yo les cuente mi situación con Ben? ¿Es que nadie conoce la palabra intimidad?"_ Los pensamientos se agolpaban en el interior de su cabeza, mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa, como siempre. _"Al menos no me ha pillado en la ducha." _Al pensar en lo que eso hubiera supuesto, comenzó a reír, mientras Megan lo seguía mirando, parada en la puerta, incapaz de reaccionar.

"¿Megan estás bien?" Su amiga parecía estar palideciendo por momentos, aunque Charlie no sabía interpretar por completo aquella reacción, si se trataba de la reacción causada por haberlo visto allí, o era por pensar en que le había llevado a acabar en la ducha de su hermano o en que estaría igual de encantada de él, de desaparecer de aquella habitación en ese mismo momento.

Charlie dio un paso hacia ella y entonces Megan reaccionó. "Si es que, no me esperaba, quiero decir que, yo venía a buscar a mi hermano y no esperaba…"

"Tranquila, no eres la primera que reacciona así." Megan lo miró asombrada. "No es que la gente acostumbre a verme salir de la ducha en casa de tu hermano…" Ligeramente incómodo por hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo aquella conversación, Charlie se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de que todavía no se había vestido y se volvió a dirigir hacia Megan. "Si no te importa esperar fuera un momento y…"

"Oh claro."

Al salir del cuarto de baño, completamente vestido ya, Megan estaba sentada en la cama, con la mirada baja, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Charlie la miró un segundo y comprendió como debía de sentirse en ese preciso momento, porque sabía como se sentiría Don de encontrarse en la misma situación que ella y hubiera visto a Ben saliendo de la ducha de su casa. Su propio hermano no le había dicho nada y tenía que haberse enterado de aquella manera tan bochornosa para ella. Obviamente no podía culparla por reaccionar así.

"Megan, siento que te hayas enterado así." Charlie se sentó junto a ella en la cama, esperando a que le devolviera la mirada. "La verdad es que esperábamos decirlo esta noche durante la cena." Megan levantó definitivamente la mirada hacia él.

"Entonces tu eras su acompañante del sábado."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Un amigo de los dos vio a Ben el sábado y me dijo que tenía un acompañante muy guapo, aunque parecía no encontrarse bien. Os vio sentados en la acera y vio como os veníais hacia aquí." Omitió la parte en la que su amigo le había visto besando a Ben, porque ya era suficientemente difícil, mantener esa conversación, como para encima hacerle pasar a Charlie un peor rato.

Puso su mano sobre la de Charlie y le sonrió igual que solía hacerlo con su hermano. "Me alegro mucho que seas tu, de verdad Charlie, creo que no conozco un hombre mejor para mi hermano y por como lo he visto últimamente, creo que lo tienes loco por ti."

"Gracias." Charlie no hubiera esperado otro tipo de respuesta por parte de Megan. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué vienes buscando a Ben? Se ha ido temprano y me ha dicho que iba a la oficina."

"No, no ha pasado por allí, por eso he venido, para llevarle al trabajo." Charlie la miró confundido, ¿Por qué Ben le había mentido?, ¿es que acaso tendría algo que ver con las extrañas llamadas que estaba recibiendo durante los últimos días? "No te preocupes, seguramente le habrá surgido algo entre medio."

"Si, supongo que habrá sido eso." Ahora si que necesitaba hablar con Don del tema. Desde luego era quien más veía a Ben y seguro que lo conocería mejor que Charlie y si había alguien que supiera si le ocurría algo ese era su hermano.

Sin embargo, no lo haría hasta el día siguiente, esa noche era especial y no pensaba estropearla con lo que estaba seguro que sólo eran paranoias suyas. "Nos vemos esta noche." Dijo Charlie mientras Megan se disponía a marcharse.

- o -

Las horas se marcharon volando, apenas recordaba haber hablado con su hermano a primera hora sobre lo que había averiguado sobre el caso, que ya se encontraba preparando la cena en casa, como si el resto del día hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente y Charlie estuvo a punto de tirar lo que llevaba en las manos. Al fondo escuchó las voces de su padre y de su hermano, que acababa de llegar. Miró su reloj, visiblemente impaciente, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que apareciera Ben.

"¿Qué hay Charlie?" Le dijo su hermano desde atrás. "Esta mañana te has ido tan rápido de la oficina que ni siquiera me has dicho a que hora querías que viniera." Charlie se dio la vuelta y Don pudo ver como se ruborizaba por momentos y que no le estaba mirando a la cara, si lo hacía estaba seguro que acabaría por contarle todo lo que había cambiado en su vida antes de tiempo. "Charlie, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, es sólo que aquí hace mucho calor." Don miró a su alrededor. Se trataba de pleno mes de mayo y todas las ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas. Desde luego no se podía tratar de eso.

"Charlie, ya sabes que si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa…" El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

"Si, no te preocupes." Don lo vio desaparecer hacia la entrada e intentó pensar lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano.

Si no estaba enfermo, que también podía ser una posibilidad, desde luego había algo que le preocupaba o que al menos rondaba por su mente y que todavía no le había dicho, aunque desconocía de que se trataba. Escuchó voces al fondo y algo desconcertado, creyó escuchar la voz de Megan y Ben hablando con Charlie, aunque no llegaba a comprender de que.

"Meg me lo ha contado todo." Dijo Ben con un tono de voz suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más se enterara de lo que estaban hablando. "La verdad es que ha sido una pena no haber podido estar ahí para ver vuestras caras." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron y sonrieron, aunque hubieran estado encantados de matarlo allí mismo.

"No es que no me parezca mal ni nada de eso, no me malinterpretéis, pero ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí?" Don estaba detrás de Charlie, pasando su mirada de una a otra de las personas que tenía delante esperando saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí de una vez o de lo contrario tendría que terminar por preguntar directamente a su hermano, aunque no le gustara nada tener que abordarle sin más.

Cuando Charlie vio aparecer a su padre por el fondo, se dio la vuelta y se colocó junto a Ben, cogiendo su mano con fuerza y sonriéndole, viendo que Don se había dado cuenta y que lo estaba mirando tremendamente extrañado, aunque por si gesto, parecía que comenzaba a comprender poco a poco lo que estaba sucediendo. "Don, papá, quiero que conozcáis a alguien muy especial." Se detuvo un momento, asegurándose que había ganado la atención de los dos. "Ben y yo llevamos una semana juntos."


	4. Chapter 4

La primera reacción de Don ante la noticia de su hermano, fue no decir nada, tampoco es que esperara escuchar nada parecido. Se quedó donde estaba, como si estuviera petrificado, frente a la pareja, viendo como Charlie sostenía con fuerza la mano de Ben.

El caso era que jamás se hubiera esperado que su hermano le diera una noticia semejante, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, que todo el misterio que rodeaba a Charlie durante toda aquella semana, era por no saber como decirle a su hermano mayor que estaba saliendo con un de sus agentes. Tanto se había alejado Charlie de él durante los últimos meses, que ni por lo más remoto se hubiera imaginado que ese pudiera ser todo el problema que tan encerrado en él le había mantenido.

Sin decir nada a nadie, en ese mismo momento, Don tomó la decisión de que eso tenía que terminar, tenía que recuperar la relación que había conseguido formar con Charlie desde que trabajaban juntos y volver a saber lo que su hermano pequeño pensaba ante de que se lo dijera. Quería demasiado a Charlie como para perderlo por algo tan simple como tener el corazón hecho pedazos.

- o -

Viendo como Charlie no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano, esperando a que dijera algo en respuesta a lo que le acababa de decir, Megan se acercó a Don y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su jefe y le habló en voz muy baja. "Será mejor que digas algo, tu hermano espera saber tu opinión."

"Bueno," Dijo finalmente Don, algo pensativo en un primer momento. "No me esperaba esto, aunque sabía que te ocurría algo extraño, pero, sinceramente, me alegro mucho por vosotros." Charlie se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con un acto reflejo, a pesar demasiado bien que a Don no le gustaban esas cosas, pero sinceramente, parecía que le hubieran quitado una roca muy pesada de encima.

En los últimos días, Charlie no había hecho más que pensar en como reaccionaría su hermano ante la noticia, si se lo tomaría bien, si le parecería correcto que estuviera con uno de sus subordinados y lo que podía ser más chocante para Don, o peor aún que no terminara por aceptarlo, que su hermano fuera gay.

Pero por lo que parecía, o su hermano estaba ocultando demasiado bien sus sentimientos, cosa que en la familia Epps, no era lo más común del mundo, o en realidad Don estaba contento por él.

"Menos mal que te has decidido a decirlo ya." Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Alan, que permanecía detrás de todo el grupo. "Hace días que quería preguntarte, pero prefería que lo dijeras tu."

"¿Ya lo sabías?" Charlie se separó de Don y fue hasta su padre, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, ¿tanto se le había notado lo ilusionado que estaba de tener Ben a su lado que hasta su padre se había dado cuenta de ello?.

"No haces más que hablar de Ben y por si no te has dado cuenta no sabes ocultar nada bien tus sentimientos." Notando las manos de Ben rodeando su cintura, Charlie se dio cuenta que se estaba ruborizando. "Así que, hijo, la próxima vez que quieras guardar un gran secreto y esconderlo de tu padre, trata de hacerlo mejor."

- o -

El resto de la velada, una vez que la gran noticia había sido asimilada por todo el mundo, transcurrió de forma mucho más sosegada, entre risas y charlas poco trascendentales, tanto que incluso, el propio Don se olvidó durante todo el rato del caso que estaba llevando entre manos.

Cada vez que Don miraba a su hermano, aunque fuera de forma imperceptible para el resto, lo veía sonreír mientras hablaba con Ben, con las manos entrelazadas con el joven agente y cuchicheando en el oído. Pero cuando le vio besarle, una sonrisa tierna, de hermano mayor orgulloso, se dibujó en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta.

Durante los últimos meses, había visto a su hermano pasarlo tan mal, no ser el mismo desde que Amita se había marchado. Lo había visto cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en la nada y poco concentrado en los casos en los que el equipo estaba inmerso.

Pero ahora todo era completamente distinto, Charlie estaba feliz, riendo junto al hombre del que parecía profundamente enamorado a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Si, su hermano pequeño y al que tanto quería, estaba volviendo a ser mismo que siempre había conocido Don.

- o -

Alrededor de las doce, Ben y Megan se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser duro, pues tenían que vigilar a uno de los sospechosos durante todo el día.

Los tres miembros de la familia Epps, se quedaron por fin solos. Alan desapareció al poco rato, alegando que tenía que estudiar un proyecto para la semana siguiente; aunque la verdad era que quería dejar a sus dos hijos a solas para que pudieran hablar, no es que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo para ellos y estaba seguro que, al menos Don querría charlar con su hermano sobre la noticia recibida.

Los hermanos salieron al jardín, la noche era cálida, aunque aún faltaba bastante para que entrara de lleno el verano. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre sendas hamacas y sin decir nada, se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

Charlie estaba seguro que su hermano tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y esperaba que comenzara a hablar en cualquier momento.

"Charlie, dime una cosa." Charlie sonrió para si mismo, al escuchar por fin la voz de su hermano. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Ben? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro que te gustara un tío?"

"No lo se." Dijo Charlie volviéndose hacia su hermano. "No es algo en lo que me haya parado a pensar." Don se volvió también hacia él y se echó a reír.

"¿No me digas que has dejado que las cosas pasaran sin buscar la fórmula matemática que explicara tus sentimientos por él?"

"Muy gracioso." Charlie se detuvo para dar un buen trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano. "Pero no, no le he buscado ninguna explicación, no después de lo de Amita. Ahora sólo quiero ser feliz y que Ben también lo sea conmigo."

Don asintió mientras escuchaba hablar a su hermano. Le sorprendía oírle hablar así, tan relajado, después de todo lo que había pasado con Amita.

"Don, hay algo que necesito saber." Dijo Charlie, mientras se incorporaba en el asiento. "Pero no quiero que lo comentes con nadie." Don lo miró, fijándose en la repentina seriedad que había aparecido en la mirada de su hermano. "Algo le ocurre a Ben."

"¿No te estarás poniendo celoso ya?"

"Hablo en serio Don. No se lo que es, porque no me lo quiere decir, pero se que algo le ocurre, recibe llamadas que no contesta, él dice que no son nada, que sólo son publicidad, pero por sus ojos se que no es cierto." Mientras hablaba Charlie cruzó las piernas y por un momento, Don creyó que su hermano se iba haciendo más pequeño conforme iba hablando. "Me dice que se va a la oficina a trabajar, pero luego Megan me cuenta que no ha pasado por allí. No se Don, algo le ocurre a Ben y no me lo quiere decir."

Don se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermano, pasando su mano por la espalda de Charlie, para notar lo tenso que estaba en ese momento. "¿Quieres que le pregunte?"

"No, entonces sabrá que yo estoy detrás de esto y si no ha querido hablar conmigo del tema, no creo que le siente bien que te haya contado esto."

"Entonces quieres que, digamos, le vigile y te cuente lo que vea." Charlie, de nuevo, volvió a mirar a su hermano y le sonrió, todavía le sorprendía lo bien que le conocía Don.

"Pero que no se note demasiado, no quiero que se de cuenta."

"Por favor, Charlie, ¿sabes con quien estás hablando? Casos más difíciles he tenido entre manos." Don se levantó. "Vamos, entremos, si no papá se va a mosquear y querrá saber lo que nos traemos entre manos."

"Don, una cosa más. Dime la verdad, ¿Qué te parece lo mío con Ben? Porque yo no sabré ocultar mis sentimientos pero después de ver tu cara cuando te lo he dicho, creo que ya se de quien lo he aprendido."

Antes de contestar, Don fue de nuevo hasta Charlie y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, se quedó ahí de pie. "¿Cómo no me va a parecer bien? Si hubiera sabido que estando con Ben iba a verte tan feliz otra vez, te puedo asegurar que os hubiera juntado mucho antes."

"Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba oír." Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa. "Y hablando de todo un poco. ¿Alguna novedad en tu vida amorosa?"

"¿Por qué no te terminas la cerveza y jugamos una partida la Scrabble?"

"Sabes Don, a veces creo que me odías." Mientras entraban en casa, ambos comenzaron a reír.

- o -

En el mismo momento en el que Ben abría la puerta de su apartamento, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Al cogerlo y mirar de quien se trataba, suspiró, cerró un momento los ojos y finalmente contestó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?"

Al otro lado del teléfono tardaron unos momentos en contestar. "¿Desde cuando me hablas así Ben?"

"Desde que no haces más que llamarme todos los días. Déjame en paz de una vez por todas."

La voz parecía haber comenzaba a reírse. "¿Qué pasa, que ahora que tienes un nuevo amiguito, no quieres que sepa de mi?"

"Frank, No hables así de él, no es un amiguito y si tienes razón, no quiero que sepa de ti, ni de tus mentiras, ni de tus chanchullos"

"Ahora resulta que el profesor Epps, te da algo que no encontraste conmigo ¿Qué es Ben? Es mejor que yo en la cama o es que simplemente es más…"

Al escuchar como el otro hombre nombraba a Charlie como si lo conociera, Ben hubiera querido poder tenerlo cerca y pegarle con fuerza. "¡He dicho que lo dejes de una vez Frank! Tu y yo terminamos mucho antes de que comenzara lo mío con Charlie, él no tiene nada que ver."

"Vaya, eso casi me ha sonado a una amenaza." La voz sonaba tranquila, sosegada, como si disfrutara con el mal rato que estaba haciendo pasar a Ben.

"No sabes lo que es una amenaza Frank y creo que no quieres saberlo."

"No vayas por ese camino Ben, sabes de lo que soy capaz para conseguir lo que quiero y por mucho que trates de apartarme de tu vida, no te va a ser nada fácil alejarme de ti y de tu querido Charlie, porque siempre estará ahí, Ben, siempre."

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la llamada se cortó de repente y Ben se quedó muy quieto. La rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo y en ese momento deseaba poder golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

Llevado por la inercia, lanzó el teléfono contra la pared y lo vio romperse en pedazos muy pequeños que cayeron al suelo desperdigados. "No te acercarás a Charlie, no lo voy a permitir."


	5. Chapter 5

La casa estaba en silencio. Charlie, como siempre estaba en el garaje, trabajando, rodeado de pizarras llenas de cifras, con una pequeña capa de tiza a su alrededor. Su padre se había marchado para asistir a unas charlas durante el fin de semana y le había dejado sólo.

Charlie agradecía la tranquilidad de la mañana del sábado, sin tener que ir a trabajar y teniendo tiempo para trabajar en la investigación de su hermano. Ahora que Don y su padre sabían lo suyo con Ben, estaba mucho más relajado y su cabeza podía concentrarse totalmente en el caso.

Después de unas dos horas de trabajo ininterrumpido, decidió tomarse un respiro. Subió la cocina y tras investigar lo que había en la nevera se preparó un sándwich. Antes de que pudiera sentarse en el sofá, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Miró el reloj y extrañado fue hasta la entrada. No esperaba ninguna visita, Don y Ben estaban trabajando y no pasarían por allí, como muy pronto hasta la tarde y su padre no volvería hasta el lunes, por lo que no tenía ninguna idea de quien podía tratarse.

Al abrir, se encontró con un hombre joven, tal vez al más joven que él, totalmente desconocido y que lo miraba sonriente.

"Tu debes de ser Charlie."

Charlie lo miró algo sorprendido, pues no sabía por que lo conocía. "Y tu eres…"

El hombre dio un paso adelante, pero Charlie no se movió de delante de la puerta. "No me digas que Ben no te ha hablado de mi y que no ha dicho que vendría." Charlie negó con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba casi de arriba abajo.

Realmente se parecía bastante a Ben, más alto que Charlie, vestido muy informal y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Soy Franky, un amigo de Ben, hablamos el otro día por teléfono y le dije que me pasaría a verle. Me dijo que seguramente estaría aquí, contigo, me dio la dirección y me dijo que viniera."

Si, eso parecía algo muy propio de Ben. Charlie le estrechó la mano. "Ben todavía esta trabajando, tardará bastante en venir, si quieres pasar." Charlie se apartó de la puerta y Franky entró en la casa.

"Vaya, tienes una casa genial, te ha tenido que costar una pasta. ¿Vives sólo?"

"No, mi padre vive conmigo, pero este fin de semana no está." Franky se movió por el salón y la cocina, como si estuviera buscando algo. "Ben me ha dicho que tienes tu despacho montado en el garaje y que es un tanto… diferente." Charlie sonrió mientras le indicaba que le siguiera.

"No es que se trate de mi despacho. Es más bien un refugio en el que puedo trabajar en silencio. Antes era el garaje." Los dos hombres entraron. Franky se quedó mirando las pizarras, llenas de símbolos y números que no le decían nada. Se sentó en el sofá mirando a su alrededor. "¿Quieres beber algo?" Le ofreció Charlie.

"Si claro, una cerveza estaría bien."

Charlie lo dejó allí y fue a la cocina. Abrió de nuevo la nevera y al cerrarla se volvió a encontrar con Franky. Charlie estuvo a punto de gritar, no lo había oído llegar y le había sobresaltado verlo de repente. "Perdona no quería asustarte, sólo venía a ayudarte." Charlie le entregó una de las cervezas, que el otro hombre casi se bebió de un solo trago.

Charlie fue hacia el salón, algo molesto por ver como Frankly le iba siguiendo por toda la casa, casi sin dejarle respirar. Se sentó en el sofá y un momento después, Franky hizo lo mismo.

"¿Y a que te dedicas? Ben habla mucho de ti, pero no me ha dicho exactamente en que trabajas."

"Perdona, ¿de que has dicho que conoces a Ben?" La sonrisa de Franky, desapareció al escuchar aquella pregunta. Charlie lo vio enmudecer de repente y pareció que su aspecto hubiera cambiado sin más.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, ya te he dicho que soy un viejo amigo de Ben, es casi como mi hermano. No se lo que sería capaz de hacer sin él." Charlie se dio cuenta que el hombre que tenía enfrente de él había dejado de hablar con él, que estaba pensando voz alta.

Aquello ya no le gustaba demasiado. Había un desconocido en su casa, que debía ser amigo de Ben, íntimo, había dicho Franky, pero Ben nunca se lo había nombrado a Charlie. Además, su instinto le decía que había algo que Franky no le había dicho, algo que le daba mala espina a Charlie.

Con la excusa de ir al servicio, Charlie fue hasta su habitación y cogió el teléfono móvil, tenía que llamar a Ben, preguntarlo por su supuesto amigo. Salió de su cuarto y junto a las escaleras se volvió a encontrar a Franky.

"De verdad, tu casa me encanta."

"Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?, ¿Quién eres realmente?" Franky enmudeció y se quedó mirando a Charlie. Ahora si que su rostro había cambiado completamente, la seriedad había sustituido a la sonrisa con la que había llegado, incluso el tono de su voz era distinto.

"Veo que eres tan brillante como me habían contado, profesor Epps." Charlie dio un paso atrás, pero se detuvo, si aquel tipo quería hacerle algo, su única escapatoria serían las escaleras para poder llegar a la calle.

"Dime quien eres." El otro hombre dio un paso hacia él sin decir nada, con la mirada clavada en él. "Voy a llamar a Ben."

"Muy bien, llámale, seguro que está encantado de saber que estoy aquí contigo, que estamos charlando." Franky sonrió mientras hablaba.

Desde luego aquel desconocido conocía perfectamente a Ben, pero ¿Por qué quería que le llamara, no le preocupaba que hablara con la policía o el FBI sobre el intruso que había en su casa? Se dio cuenta de que no, que si había algo que quisiera Franky era asustar a Ben, que este supiera que Charlie podía correr algún peligro y que fuera a ayudarle. Lo que podía llegar a pasar entonces, sólo aquel hombre que lo miraba con malicia lo sabía.

Por ello, Charlie dio un paso adelante, hacia las escaleras, sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro hombre. "¿Qué ocurre Charlie, acaso me tienes miedo?" Charlie prefirió no decir nada, intentar llegar abajo y luego salir de la casa.

Al bajar el primer escalón, prefirió no mirar atrás, no pensar si aquel hombre le seguía o no, pues prefería intentar alejar el miedo todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo si que escuchó el movimiento de sus zapatos en el suelo, al girarse para seguirle. Por ello, Charlie trató de apresurarse en bajar.

Cuando apenas le quedaban media docena de escalones, sintió unas manos que se apoyaban sobre su espalda y que con fuerza, le empujaban y le hacían perder el equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y tropezando, cayó el resto del tramo y dio con el suelo, notando que algo se rompía, seguramente un costilla.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Franky le tapaba toda la visión, de pie, delante de él, otra vez sonriendo. El hombre se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas y rozando con dos dedos su frente, los volvió a levantar manchados en sangre.

"Creo que Ben va a entender por fin que significa haberme dejado sin más." Charlie intentó moverse, sin ninguna suerte, pues las costillas magulladas y fracturadas lo dejaron sin aire en los pulmones. "Sabe profesor Epps, al fin y al cabo te estoy haciendo un favor."

Casi sin esfuerzo Franky levantó a Charlie, que no opuso ninguna resistencia, sólo protestó débilmente cuando el otro hombre lo cogió y lo levantó. "Llegará un momento en el que, sin decirte porque, Ben te abandonará por otro y tu sólo querrás desaparecer para siempre." Franky cargó con Charlie hasta la entrada.

Antes de salir comprobó que nadie podía verlos en ese momento y luego fue hasta su coche. En el asiento de atrás y tras atarle las manos, dejó a Charlie, de golpe, que no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor.

Un momento después, sin poder evitar el dolor en el costado y en la herida de la cabeza que no había dejado de sangrar, perdió el conocimiento.

o -

Tras haber perdido el conocimiento, Charlie había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora que despertaba, creía tener lo ojos vendados, pues la mayor de las oscuridades se había cernido sobre él. Sin embargo, un momento más tarde, se dio cuenta que no era así, era la habitación, que parecía ser un sótano, la que estaba completamente a oscuras.

Intentó moverse, pero las manos estaban atadas a su espada, con una gran soga, tanto, que cuanto más se movía más dolor le causaban las ataduras. También trató de darse la vuelta, pero las costillas se le resintieron y tuvo que dejar de moverse. No había nadie allí, o al menos eso creía él, pues cuando pensaba que estaba sólo, una voz llegó desde el fondo.

"¿Sabes quien soy verdad?" Charlie iba a contestar pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con él. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de quien se trataba en realidad.

- o -

Ben estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador que el sonido de su teléfono móvil le asustó. Creyó que se trataría de Charlie, para preguntarle cuando se pasaría por la casa, pero en lugar de ello vio que el número era privado. Sin saber muy bien porque descolgó, pues algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo.

"¿Sabes quien soy verdad?"

"Maldita sea Franky, te dije que me dejaras en paz, que no quería volver a saber nada más de ti y que te alejaras de Charlie, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso?"

"Lo siento Ben." Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Franky cambió el tono de su voz, pareciéndose a un niño temeroso de la regañina de su padre. Sólo estaba jugando. "Creí que te alegraría hablar conmigo y saber que he conocido a alguien nuevo." Franky se acercó hacia la silla de Charlie mientras hablaba.

"¿De que estás hablando? Me da igual tu vida, a ver si lo comprendes de una vez por todas."

"Tal vez si te dejó hablar con él, cambies de opinión." Franky acercó el teléfono a Charlie. "Vamos habla con él, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarle."

Durante un momento Charlie dudó si debía decir nada, seguramente se trataba de una trama, Franky sólo lo estaba usando para atraer a Ben y hacerle daño. Miró a Franky, pero no dijo nada. Lo había decidido, no le pondría las cosas tan fáciles. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre el encañonó con un arma y le señaló el teléfono, supo que no tenía más opciones.

"Ben." Al escuchar la temerosa voz de Charlie, Ben creyó estar dentro de una pesadilla, que aquella mañana no se había despertado y que todo aquello no era más que la peor de sus pesadillas. "Ben, ¿sigues ahí?"

"Charlie, dime que estás bien por favor." Ben creyó que la voz le temblaba pero no quiso pensar en eso.

"Si, al menos de momento, pero no se…" No pudo decir nada más, Franky le arrebató el teléfono y volvió hablar.

"Ves Ben, ya te he dicho que te haría ilusión conocer a mi amigo. ¿Por qué no vienes y charlamos un rato? Ya sabes donde vivo, espero que vengas sólo, ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas concurridas."

"Te juro que como le hagas algo malo a Charlie, te mataré." Franky se volvió de nuevo hacia Charlie, mientras agarraba con fuerza el arma. Se acercó a él mientras escuchaba a Ben.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "hacer algo malo"? ¿Tal vez, algo como esto?" Cuando escuchó el golpe seco de la culata del arma que era descargada sobre Charlie y lo escuchó gemir por el dolor, Ben cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima, más proveniente de la furia que de la tristeza.

"¡Eres un maldito bastardo Franky!" Un momento antes de terminar de hablar, la llamada se cortó.

Sin perder un momento, Ben se levantó y fue hasta el ascensor. No podía dejar de pensar en Charlie, en que le había puesto en peligro durante demasiados días y que no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriera ahora.

- o -

Había pasado poco más de un minuto del golpe, cuando Charlie recobró el conocimiento otra vez. Franky estaba sentado en una silla delante de él, jugando con un pequeño mechero que llevaba en la mano.

"Me alegra ver que has vuelto otra vez en si. No quería que te perdieras la parte más divertida del día de hoy."Franky se levantó y le mostró a Charlie una enorme garrafa. "¿Ves esto? Ben siempre le ha tenido pánico al fuego. ¿A qué no sabías eso? Pues le he preparado una bonita sorpresa y quería que tu fueras el regalo más especial."

"¿Por qué haces esto? Olvídate de él, si te dejó, tienes que seguir con tu vida, volver a ser feliz." Charlie sabía que tarde o temprano Ben llegaría y tenía que intentar ganar tiempo.

"¡No, no quiero volver a empezar! Lo quiero a él, ya nada me importa desde que me dejó. Si no vuelve conmigo quiero que sufra tanto o más que yo." Se agachó, apartando la garrafa. Al mirar en la misma dirección, Charlie se dio cuenta que todo el suelo que le rodeaba estaba empapado.

Franky encendió el mechero y fijó la mirada en la llama. "La verdad es que siento que esto tenga que ocurrir así. No eres un mal tío, me caes bien, pero creo que Ben merece un escarmiento por lo que hizo."

Franky acercó el mechero al suelo. "No lo hagas, tal vez si hablaras con él habría otra solución."

"Lo siento Charlie, pero el juego es así." Finalmente Franky dejó caer el mechero y en un segundo la gasolina comenzó a arder.

Charlie, aterrado, vio que el fuego se extendía con rapidez y cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada para suplicar a Franky, este había desaparecido.

Un humo negro, comenzó a subir y no pudo evitar comenzar a toser. Sabía que en poco rato perdería el conocimiento y no podía tampoco, dejar de pensar en Ben, en como se sentiría cuando lo encontrara, ya lo creía estar viendo llorando, igual que a Don y su padre. No volvería a ver a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Mientras pensaba en ello, el humo había comenzado a meterse en sus pulmones y cada segundo que pasaba era una bocanada menos de aire. No se dio cuenta cuando, pero finalmente, perdió el conocimiento y quedó inconsciente.


	6. Chapter 6

Le había costado menos de diez minutos llegar a la casa de Franky. A pesar de que hacía más de un año que no se acercaba por allí, Ben recordaba perfectamente el camino.

Durante el trayecto, su cabeza no hacía más que repetirle una y otra vez lo torpe que había sido al dejar que Franky llegara hasta Charlie sin que él se diera cuenta, sin haberle protegido, sin tan siquiera haberle dicho a Don el peligro en el que vivía todos los días y que ahora le había salpicado a Charlie.

"_Si le ocurre algo a Charlie…" _Por más vueltas que le daba, no quería pensar lo que sería capaz de hacer si, por su culpa algo malo le ocurría.

Detuvo el coche con un fuerte frenazo que hizo que los neumáticos se resintieran y rechinaran con fuerza y casi antes de frenar del todo, ya había bajado del coche.

"¡Charlie!" se detuvo en el jardín, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Entonces vio el humo que salía del sótano y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente. No imaginaba hasta que punto podía llegar a estar trastornado Franky, hasta que punto quería hacerle daño, sin importar el sufrimiento que pudiera causar a otras personas.

Pero eso era demasiado, estaba jugando con una de sus mayores fobias, quería ver hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por Charlie, quería que penetrara en aquella casa en llamas e intentara salvarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ben dudó un momento, pues por mucho que quería entrar allí y sacar a Charlie, su propio cuerpo se negaba a hacerle caso, sus piernas no se movían y por mucho que su mirada estaba fija en el humo y en el sótano, no conseguía controlar el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"_Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, Charlie te necesita, eres su única posibilidad de salir con vida de allí y si no entras, sabes perfectamente que morirá abrasado. ¿Crees que podrás vivir con eso?" _

Su propia conciencia gritaba con fuerza, tanto que estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos para intentar no escucharla. Pero no pudo, la voz le gritaba, le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, hasta que por fin, ya no pudo más y comenzó a andar, con la mayor decisión de la que fue capaz, hacia la casa.

Al cruzar la puerta, Ben se dio cuenta de lo cargado que estaba el ambiente, todavía no había llegado el humo hasta allí, pero ya comenzaba a hacerse difícil respirar con normalidad.

Igual que sabía llegar a la casa, conocía su interior perfectamente, Franky no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera las fotos con ellos dos, como si nunca hubieran roto su relación.

Pasó la cocina, que estaba completamente empantanada, Franky había salido tan deprisa que había dejado los platos en la fregadera. Entonces, delante de si, Ben se encontró con la puerta de bajada al sótano. Se detuvo de nuevo, delante de ella y sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza.

Estaba a punto de no seguir adelante pues el miedo que desde niño le producía el simple pensamiento del fuego, era casi más fuerte que su determinación por bajar al sótano.

Cerró los ojos y respiró, viendo en su mente la imagen de Charlie, la misma que le había enamorado en su primer día de trabajo cuando lo vio aparecer con Don. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta que el miedo había desaparecido, o al menos había conseguido dominarlo por algo mucho más importante.

Con determinación, Ben abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar los primeros escalones. Ante él se abrió toda la visión del sótano, el fuego que poco a poco iba creciendo y consumiendo la madera y los pocos muebles que allí abajo había. Recorrió con la mirada el sitio, notando como se le humedecían los ojos irritados y al hacerlo dio con lo que estaba buscando.

Sentado en una silla, de espaldas a él y seguramente inconsciente, Ben se encontró con Charlie. Bajó los escalones que le faltaban y sorteó los objetos que se encontraba a su paso, mirando de refilón el fuego creciente.

Llego hasta donde estaba Charlie y se puso frente a él. "Charlie ¿puedes oírme?" Le tocó el brazo, pero Charlie pareció no reaccionar. Le acarició la mejilla y un momento después, le liberó las manos.

De no haber estado atentó Charlie hubiera caído al suelo, pero con un movimiento rápido atrapó su cuerpo y lo levantó, tosiendo mientras el humo continuaba apoderándose de todo el sótano. Se echó el cuerpo de Charlie al hombro y comenzó a andar, sin poder ver muy bien hacia donde se dirigía.

Agobiado por el peso del otro cuerpo, por no saber si Charlie si encontraba bien, por el humo y el fuego que se acercaban peligrosamente a él y le hacían estar a punto de perder los nervios, Ben consiguió llegar hasta la cocina y un par de minutos después, sin parar de toser y con la visión algo nublada, Ben abrió de nuevo la puerta de la calle y salió.

Al ver de nuevo la luz del sol, Ben se dejó caer al suelo, y cuidando de evitar que Charlie se lastimara más, lo dejó en el suelo.

"Charlie, vamos." Al ir a comprobar el pulso, se dio cuenta que Charlie no estaba respirando y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cuanto rato hacía que había dejado de hacerlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que respirara al encontrarlo. "Charlie, por favor no me hagas esto."

Comenzó a efectuar los primeros auxilios que le habían enseñado en la academia, aunque allí nunca le habían dicho que si no lo hacía correctamente, el amor de su vida podía morir en su propias manos. Le hizo el boca a boca e intentó que su corazón bombeara con normalidad.

Charlie parecía no responder. "Charlie, por el amor de dios, te he sacado de esa casa, estás a salvo, no puedes rendirte ahora." Durante unos cuantos segundos, Ben comenzó a desesperarse, pensando que por mucho que lo intentara, Franky ya había conseguido su propósito, pero de repente, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Charlie comenzó a toser y su cuerpo tembló con violencia.

Ben quedó paralizado un segundo, no podía creerse que Charlie estuviera vivo, pero un momento más tarde se quitó la chaqueta y rodeó el cuerpo del profesor con ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras este, todavía con los ojos cerrados y tosiendo violentamente, escuchaba su voz algo temblorosa.

"Ya está, tranquilo, todo ha terminado y te prometo que ese maldito psicópata no volverá a hacerte daño nunca más." Aunque le pesaba todo el cuerpo, Charlie levantó los brazos y se abrazó a Ben.

Un minuto después, con Charlie todavía entre sus brazos, Ben llamó a una ambulancia, estaba seguro que Charlie estaría bien, pero no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgo al respecto. Al colgar, se quedó mirando a Charlie, tan frágil y débil entre sus brazos, que no podía comprender como nadie pudiera ser capaz de dañar a alguien así.

Le apartó un par de mechones del rostro sucio por el hollín y escuchó un pequeño suspiró proveniente de Charlie al notar el contacto. Entonces abrió los ojos, lo miró aunque estaba cansado y quería dormir, aunque quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido y quedarse tal y como estaba en ese momento, tranquilo y feliz entre los brazos de Ben.

Ben le sonreía, aunque Charlie sabía que Ben estaba terriblemente asustado, que sus ojos no sólo estaban irritados por el humo, si no que estaba intentando no llorar, no sabía si de pena o de alegría. Ben era alguien fuerte, que no expresaba sus sentimientos facilidad.

Por ello, Charlie se sorprendió por verlo ahora así, con la mirada triste y cansada, en silencio los dos. "Gracias." No pudo decir nada más, pues un nuevo ataque de tos y la garganta dolorosamente irritada, le impidieron continuar.

Ben volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y sonrió. No necesitaba escuchar nada más para sentirse mejor. Se acercó a él y le beso, notando los labios de Charlie temblar al entrar en contacto con los suyos, pero continuó besándole, lo más tiernamente que pudo, lo más dulcemente que fue capaz, notando las manos de Charlie en su espalda.

Al escuchar la sirena, Ben pareció volver a la realidad. Cuando colocaron a Charlie en la camilla lo vio cerrar de nuevo los ojos. No sabía si se había dormido, si había perdido el conocimiento otra vez o simplemente quería descansar después de todo lo sucedido.

Ben también subió a la ambulancia, no iba a permitir que Charlie pasara por aquello sólo, pues se sentía demasiado culpable por no haber dicho nada a nadie sobre Franky como para no hacerlo.

- o -

"No se preocupe, ya hemos visto casos de este tipo, la intoxicación por humo es aparatosa, pero el paciente se recupera pronto, seguramente mañana estará en casa." Le dijo el médico a Ben al terminar de examinar a Charlie.

Ben acababa de pasar los momentos más horribles de toda su vida, temiendo que el médico saliera y le dijera que había habido alguna complicación o que por algún motivo que él desconocía tenía que intervenirle. Mil posibilidades se le habían formado en la mente y ninguna le gustaba.

Sin embargo, una vez que el médico había vuelto a desaparecer, después de decirle que podría entrar a ver a Charlie en cuanto este se despertara, Ben creyó que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

"¿Dónde está?" La voz que escuchó a su espalda le hizo sentir peor de lo que había estado en todo el rato. Antes había sentido miedo por perder a Charlie, se había desperado con la posibilidad de que Charlie muriera, pero ahora, le había entrado pánico al escuchar la fuerte voz de su hermano. "Ben ¿Dónde está Charlie?"

Al darse la vuelta, Ben se encontró con Don Epps, serio, aunque más bien parecía furioso, que se iba acercando a él y lo miraba casi con odio en la mirada. "Tranquilo, Charlie esta bien, ahora está durmiendo."

"¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo!" Si, definitivamente Don estaba furioso, tanto que había empezado a gritar en mitad del hospital, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba sorprendido. Tanto que en apenas dos zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba Ben y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, le golpeó el cara, derribándolo para terminar cayendo al suelo. "No puedo estar tranquilo cuando me dices que Charlie está en el hospital."

"Don, por favor…"

"No Ben, me has ocultado que tienes un ex psicópata que te había amenazado con hacerle daño a Charlie." Una enfermera se acercó a Don, pero no le hizo falta decir nada más, pues cuando continuó hablando ya había bajado el tono de la voz. "Se trata de mi hermano, Ben, es mi hermano, ¿Qué pensarías si Megan terminara en el hospital porque yo os oculté algo?"

Mientras se levantaba del suelo, Ben abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada, pues sabía perfectamente que Don tenía razón, que cualquier cosa que dijera, no haría más que estropear las cosas.

"¿Se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste? Creía que éramos amigos." Don fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Charlie pero se detuvo y respiró hondo, no quería que su hermano pequeño le viera en ese estado, tan fuera de si.

"Lo somos Don, pero creía que lo de Franky sólo eran palabras, que no llegaría a esto."

Don se volvió hacia él. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"No lo se, pero te prometo que lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a meter en la cárcel por el resto de su miserable."

"No." Dijo Don con rotundidad mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta de la habitación. "Lo haremos juntos, porque no voy a permitir que ese bastardo quede en libertad después de haber intentado matar a mi hermano."

"¿Y yo?"

"¿Tu que? No es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar, Charlie es mayorcito para decidir si sigue contigo. Si lo dices por mi, como tu jefe, no lo se, necesito pensar."

- o -

Charlie estaba acurrucado en la cama, buscando la posición más cómoda para que no le dolieran las costillas cuando comenzó a escuchar las voces fuera de la habitación. Al abrirse la puerta, Charlie se encontrón con Don y detrás de él a Ben.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hermanito?" Don se sentó en cama.

"Cansado." Todavía le dolía la garganta y le costaba hablar, pero al menos estaba vivo.

"Ha dicho el médico que mañana por la mañana podrás irte a casa. Vendré a buscarte y te llevaré yo mismo. Eso si, ha dicho que tienes que descansar al menos dos días, así que ya sabes, nada de paseos ni de clases, hasta el martes por lo menos."

"¿Y Ben?" Charlie parecía no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra, mientras sus ojos no se habían apartado de Ben, que ni siquiera había entrado en la habitación, que permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Por qué no entra?, ¿Qué le has dicho? Ya soy un adulto Don, no tienes…" Charlie se incorporó ligeramente pero Don volvió a hacer que se tumbara otra vez.

"Calma, calma, yo no le he dicho nada, nada que pueda significar que tiene que romper contigo."

"¿Entonces?" Charlie se dirigió hacia Ben y alargó la mano. Ben entró en la habitación y cuando Don, aunque a desgana se levantó de la cama, Ben tomó su sitio. "No quiero que estés lejos de mi. Tu me has salvado y quiero que sigas cuidándome, igual que Don. Ya se que ese tío sigue libre, por eso, quiero tenernos cerca de los dos, se que me queréis y que no le dejareis que me haga daño."

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio, porque a pesar de todo lo que había dicho Don y de lo culpable que Ben se pudiera sentir, aquello era cierto, los dos quería demasiado a Charlie, como para permitir que nadie se le volviera a acercar.


	7. Chapter 7

Volver a casa después de lo sucedido con Franky, le hacía caminar más despacio de lo normal, como si de alguna forma intentara evitar tener que adentrarse allí. Charlie bajó del coche de su hermano y se quedó ahí clavado, mirando la puerta de su casa, sin pensar en ese lugar como su hogar de toda la vida, sino que le recordaba una y otra vez, uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Tanto Don como Ben se dieron cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo aquello para Charlie. Ben se acercó a él, puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

"¿Estás bien?" le susurró al oído.

Charlie sonrió tímidamente. Notar que no estaba sólo en ese momento, que alguien impediría que se desmoronara, que no le iban a abandonar pasara lo que pasara, era mucho más de lo que había esperado. 

"Eso creo." Dijo Charlie mientras depositaba sus manos sobre las de Ben.

- o -

La noche anterior la había pasado en el hospital. Ben no se había movido de la habitación, al igual que Don. Ambos habían pensado pasar la noche con él, pero las enfermeras les dijeron que sólo podía hacerlo uno, pues esas eran las normas del hospital. 

No hizo falta que ninguno dijera nada, cuando terminó la hora de visitas, Don recogió sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse. Quería quedarse con su hermano pequeño. Durante tres años, desde que trabajaban juntos, se había ocupado de él, de que no le ocurriera nada malo, sabía que la seguridad de Charlie dependía de él. Pero ahora, todo era distinto, las cosas habían cambiado en una semana y hasta ese preciso momento, no se había dado cuenta.

Ahora había alguien más que velaba por la seguridad de su hermano, que lo quería tanto como él, pero que además lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, que le daba todo lo que Charlie necesitaba en esos momentos. 

Por ello, no dijo que se quedaría él, no quiso poner a su hermano pequeño en el compromiso de elegir entre su hermano y su novio, no se merecía eso, después de lo que había pasado.

"Cuando llegue a casa llamaré a papá." Dijo Don mientras terminaba de coger sus cosas.

"No lo hagas." Charlie se incorporó en la cama, demasiado rápido para que sus doloridas costillas lo soportaran y para que sus pulmones saturados de humo no le hicieran toser. 

Don se volvió y estuvo a punto de ir hasta la cama y hacer que Charlie se volviera a tumbar en la cama, pero cuando iba hacerlo, vio que Ben se le había adelantado, había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Charlie y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, conseguía que se tumbara. Don tan sólo suspiro.

"Charlie, papá tiene que saber que estás en el hospital."

"No quiero molestarle. Estoy bien, sólo me voy a quedar esta noche aquí y no quiero que deje su curso por esto." Charlie se quedó mirando a su hermano con seriedad en la mirada. "Ya sabes como es. Si le dices lo que ha pasado, cogerá el primer avión y se plantará aquí."

Por mucho que lo intentó, Don no pudo resistirse a la suplicante mirada que vio en los ojos de su hermano. "Muy bien, no le diré nada, pero si el médico te dice que tienes que quedarte un día más, le llamaré."

Charlie sonrió y un momento después se despidió de su hermano, que los dejó solos a él y a Ben. 

Charlie se volvió a tumbar en la cama y cerró un momento los ojos, notando como sus pulmones, todavía resentidos por el humo inalado, le pedían que se tranquilizara y dejara, al menos de hablar por un rato.

Antes de abrir los ojos, Charlie notó que el colchón se hundía y que una mano se deslizaba por su cabello. Charlie volvió a sonreír al sentir que unos labios se posaban sobre su mejilla y que la dulce respiración de Ben le iba calmando poco a poco. Un beso tierno fue depositado sobre su piel, mientras Ben se tumbaba a su lado en la cama.

Charlie agradeció que Ben hiciera eso sin tener que pedírselo, necesitaba sentir el contacto del otro hombre junto a él, saberse protegido si se dormía, por si comenzaba a tener pesadillas, por si lo sucedido en casa y todo lo que Franky suponía, volvía a su cabeza. Necesitaba saber que alguien le estaría protegiendo en todo momento.

"Creo que tu hermano no está demasiado cómodo conmigo." 

Charlie se volvió hacia Ben, que continuaba acariciándole tranquilamente el cabello. "¿A que te refieres? Don es tu jefe hace mucho tiempo y te aprecia como a cualquier amigo, yo creo que te ve casi como a un hermano pequeño." Charlie juntó su cuerpo con el de Ben todo lo que pudo.

"¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?" Charlie lo observó algo confuso, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Don hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse contigo esta noche. Seguro que cuidó de ti cuando eras pequeño." Ben esperó unos segundos a la respuesta de Charlie, que llegó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Se siente inútil, ahora que yo estoy aquí, piensa que ya no le necesitas."

"¡Eso es una tontería! Claro que le necesito, igual que te necesito a ti." Tan centrado había estado con el ataque de Franky y con todo lo sucedido desde que aquel hombre había entrado en su casa, que Charlie no se había percatado de cómo se sentía su hermano.

"Tendrías que hablar con él." Volvió a susurrar Ben junto a su oído. 

Charlie se volvió hacia él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Le encantaba que le hablara así, que le diera consejos como un hermano, pero que al mismo tiempo, le hiciera sentir la persona más especial del mundo cuando le miraba con sus ojos verdes y le sonriera como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Charlie no pudo aguantar más y de la forma más impulsiva de lo que lo había hecho nunca, atrapó los labios de Ben con los suyos y lo besó intensamente, notando su lengua en el interior de su boca. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Ben sobre su cintura, que se movían decididas debajo de la su ropa y conseguían acariciar su piel.

Como si de la mejor terapia contra la ansiedad y contra los malos recuerdos se tratara, Charlie continuó besándole, aunque ya no estaba seguro de quien estaba besando a quien, quien introducía la lengua en la boca de quien y quien respiraba con intensidad sobre el cuello de quien.

Lo único que tenía seguro era que las manos de Ben sobre sus caderas le hacían enloquecer por segundos, como si la mayor cantidad de electricidad posible recorriera a cada segundo su cuerpo.

- o - 

Don abrió la puerta de la casa de su hermano y se dio la vuelta hacia los otros dos hombres. Charlie continuaba estando junto a la puerta de su coche. Desde que había bajado, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Ben estaba tras él, hablándole al oído y masajeando con dulzura sus caderas.

"Ahora tienes tu oportunidad, habla con él." Charlie levantó la mirada hacia Don, que le observaba desde la puerta.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, Charlie se acercó hacia él, aunque prefería no mirar al interior de su casa, pues eso le quitaba todas las fuerzas con las que contaba.

"Se que puede sonar un poco tonto pero quiero que entres conmigo." Charlie sabía que su mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, siempre había funcionado con su hermano, siempre que quería algo y esa no iba a ser una excepción. "No creo que pueda hacerlo sólo."

Don lo miró un momento, parecía tan poca cosa, tan débil a su lado, delante de la que había sido su casa durante gran parte de su vida, que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era abrazar a su hermano. Pero no lo hizo, tan sólo asintió con firmeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, colocándose delante de la puerta.

Alargando la mano hacia su hermano pequeño, esperó unos momentos y dejó que este se cogiera de ella con fuerza y comenzó a tirar de él lentamente. Podría haber jurado que Charlie estaba temblando mientras iba dando los pocos pasos que lo separaban del interior de su propia casa, lo que le hizo agarrar la mano de Charlie con mayor fuerza, notando que este hacia lo mismo en respuesta.

"Ya casi estamos." Don nunca había tenido problemas para calmar a su hermano cuando más asustado había estado. 

Cuando su madre estaba a punto de morir, Charlie no habló con nadie durante días, guardó todo su dolor, todos sus sentimientos en su interior, hasta que Don decidió hacerle hablar. 

En menos de dos horas, Charlie estaba llorando por perder a su madre, por no poder decirle todo aquello que realmente sentía y porque nadie pareciera darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Nadie excepto su hermano que mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, lo abrazaba con fuerza y trataba de consolarlo.

Ahora estaba ocurriendo algo muy similar. Aunque podría haber entrado en casa con Ben, que también sabía como tratarle, ese era un duro trance que tenía que pasar con su hermano y demostrarle que seguía estando ahí, que todavía lo necesitaba como el primer día, que su hermano mayor era quien mejor le conocía y podía comprenderle.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Charlie descubrió que ya estaba en el recibidor de la casa, que Don estaba a su lado, que le sonreía con la misma serenidad que sabía hacerlo siempre y que él no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y que incluso ahora que lo peor había pasado, seguía aferrado a ella como si de la cuerda más segura para no caer al barranco se tratara.

"Bienvenido a casa." Don puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y notó como poco a poco la inseguridad y la tensión que un momento antes poblaban su cuerpo, desparecían.

Charlie se dio la vuelta y ante él dio con las miradas de su hermano y de Ben, que se encontraba apoyado en el vano de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cuando su mirada quedó enganchada con la de Charlie y se amplió cuando este alargó la mano. Ben la tomó con fuerza y notando el tirón, fue hasta Charlie, que rodeó su cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ben.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que Charlie fue capaz de decir.

Don tan sólo asintió y se los quedó mirando. Sin embargo, ahora se dio cuenta que en su corazón había un sentimiento muy diferente al que había encontrado la noche anterior. 

Si estando en el hospital, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener a solas a Ben para desahogar su ira por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirle a su hermano, ahora se daba cuenta que no podía hacerlo sin hacerle daño a Charlie. 

Y si de alguna manera, tal vez inconsciente, había llegado a sentir algún tipo de celos hacia el hombre que cuidaba y protegía a su hermano de la misma forma que lo llevaba haciendo él durante toda su vida, ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía ningún sentido, que mientras Ben estuviera con Charlie, nada malo podría llegar a pasarle y aunque lo intentó, no consiguió encontrar a nadie que pudiera querer a su hermano tanto como Ben.

Charlie fue hacia el cuarto de estar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Miró a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía ese lugar, al menos con los ojos que lo hacía ahora. 

En pocas horas, había dejado de ser un lugar totalmente seguro para él, un extraño había entrado en la casa y había estado a punto de matarle. Mientras lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de poder volver a sentirse seguro allí.

"Creo que me voy a marchar. Voy a pasarme por la oficina, a ver si consigo encontrar a ese tío y podemos detenerlo antes de que vuelva a dañar a nadie." Don fue hasta la puerta.

"¡Don espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche aquí?" Charlie esperó con ansia la respuesta de su hermano.

"Prefiero dejaros solos."

"Yo prefiero que te quedes." Sin darse cuenta, Charlie volvió a usar esa mirada a la que Don no podía resistirse y decirle que no. "Necesito que te quedes."

Don suspiró con fuerza y dejó su chaqueta sobre el sillón. "De acuerdo me quedo, pero esta noche no voy a cocinar." Don desapareció en la cocina y volvió a aparecer con tres botellas de cerveza.

Ben se levantó y cogiendo una de las botellas y tras dar un largo trago fue andando hacia la cocina. "No te preocupes por la cena, Ben es un experto cocinero, por eso estoy con él." Antes de desaparecer en la cocina, Ben se dio la vuelta y le lanzó a Charlie una sonrisa burlona que casi le hizo sonrojarse. "Bueno, tal vez hayan habido otros motivos."


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie y Ben habían pasado hablado la mayor parte de la noche y alrededor de las cuatro por fin terminaron durmiéndose, primer Charlie, pues estaba agotado después de todo lo ocurrido en tan sólo dos días. Se sentía feliz de poder volver a una vida, más o menos normal, después de que intentaran matarle, con Ben a su lado, se sentía seguro, ya que sabía perfectamente que el otro hombre haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerle. Además, teniendo a Don, cerca al otro lado del pasillo, era mucho más que suficiente para sentirse a salvo del todo.

Ben tardó algo más en dormirse. Le gustaba ver a Charlie dormir, junto a él, fuera de la cama del hospital, sabiendo que Franky no había conseguido había conseguido su proposito, Charlie estaba bien y él había podido salvarle a tiempo.

Se abrazó a él escuchándole suspirar, necesitaba sentirlo muy cerca, notar su respiración tranquila, saber que estaba durmiendo sin tener pesadillas y verlo a su lado, era todo lo que realmente precisaba.

- o -

Pocos minutos después de las nueve de la mañana, Ben tuvo que coger el teléfono. Era una llamada del FBI y al contestarla, la emoción, no estaba del todo seguro si de alegría o de furia, se adueñó de él. Alguien había visto a Franky y sabían donde encontrarlo. Se levantó despacio, pues no quería despertar a Charlie y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró con Don, también había recibido la llamada. "Ve tu, yo me quedaré con Charlie." Don tenía tantas ganas como él de atrapar al hombre que había estado a punto de matar a su hermano, pero también tenía muy claro que Ben se merecía mucho más ir.

"¿Estás seguro?" Don asintió. "Gracias." Aunque Ben quería despedirse de Charlie antes de marcharse, no lo hizo, prefería no contarle lo que sabían, no querían preocuparle sin motivo. Por ello, se despidió de Don y se marchó.

- o -

"Epps." Contestó Don cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar un par de horas más tarde.

"Don, soy Ben. Franky no estaba aquí, no creo que nunca haya estado. Creo que se trataba de una pista falsa para sacarme de la casa, así que ten cuidado, yo voy para allá."

Al terminar de hablar, Don decidió comportarse como el federal que era y comenzó a rastrear la casa en busca de Franky. En el piso de abajo no encontró a nadie, sólo estaba él.

Subió al segundo piso y fue entrando en todas las habitaciones. Finalmente tan sólo le quedaban dos, la suya y la de su hermano. Prefería pensar que el tipo estaría en la suya, que no había llegado donde estaba Charlie, porque eso hubiera significado que no había sabido proteger a su propio hermano.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio que también estaba vacía, pero aún así entró en ella, para mirar en el cuarto de baño, en el armario y debajo de la cama si hiciera falta. Al entrar en el baño, un ruido llamó su atención, proveniente del armario y muy despacio, con el arma en al mano se dirigió allí.

Abrió una de las puertas de golpe, para no encontrarse nada más que un par de cajas viejas. Sin embargo, cuando fue abrir la otra, alguien lo hizo desde dentro, empujándole con fuerza, tanta que consiguió tirarlo al suelo.

Cogió con rapidez el arma, pero la otra persona, con un golpe seguro con el pie consiguió apartársela. El otro hombre se acercó a él y cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, consiguió levantarlo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Don tan sólo había visto a Franky por alguna foto, por lo que hasta ese momento no lo había tenido delante.

Ahora que podía verlo bien, se dio cuenta que la locura vibraba en sus ojos de una forma increíble. Ben tenía razón cuando le dijo que tenía algún que otro problema mental.

"¿Por qué os empeñáis en no hacerme caso? Si Ben hubiera dejado a tu hermanito, seguramente esto no estaría pasando." Franky dejó caer a Don al suelo.

Don se revolvió y consiguió separarse de él, intentando alcanzar de nuevo su arma, pero le fue imposible, pues aunque el otro hombre no parecía excesivamente grande o fuerte, era rápido y hábil, por lo que consiguió atraparle por la pierna, evitar el golpe que Don pretendía asestarle y cogió el arma de Don, apuntándole con ella.

"Lo siento de verdad, agente Epps, siento que esto tenga que terminar así, pero Ben tiene que entrar en razón. Por eso le he dejado un regalito a tu hermano, espero que entienda el mensaje." Franky se detuvo, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir en ese mismo momento y todavía apuntándole con su propia arma.

Al escuchar los gritos de Charlie en la otra habitación, Don trató de levantarse lo más deprisa que pudo, pero ver su arma encañonada sobre su cabeza, le hizo detenerse. Escuchó un forcejeó en la puerta de su hermano y lo volvió a escuchar gritar.

"Si, creo que tu hermano ha recibido el mensaje correctamente."

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? Porque como le ocurra algo, te juro que…" Franky comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué, vas a matarme? Lo siento, pero ese discurso ya me lo ha soltado Ben y después de estar a punto de asfixiar a Charlie, yo sigo estando aquí, vivito y coleando y tu hermano creo que tiene algún que otro problemilla con una amiga mía."

Concentrado como estaba en escuchar si Charlie le pedía ayuda, Don no se percató del golpe en la cabeza, proveniente de la culata de su propia arma y un momento después quedó inconsciente, tan sólo teniendo un último pensamiento para su hermano, pensando que no podría salvarle.

- o -

Un movimiento en su cama, despertó a Charlie y aunque en un primer momento, supuso que se trataría de Ben, al abrir los ojos, vio que este no se encontraba en la cama con él. Sin embargo, el movimiento continuó y al mirar, vio que algo se deslizaba bajo las sábanas.

Charlie se quedó paralizado, no le hacía falta mirar, para saber de lo que se trataba y quien lo había colocado allí. Intentó moverse lentamente, aunque le temblaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, nunca había podido soportar las serpientes y mucho menos desde que, siendo todavía un niño se había encontrado una en el campo, que había intentado agredirle.

Por mucho que intentaba alejarse del animal, este era lo suficientemente escurridizo como para acercarse de nuevo a él. Cuando por fin, la serpiente rozó su pierna con su piel escamosa y gélida como el mismo hielo, Charlie creyó que se le cortaba la respiración y ni siquiera pudo gritar.

Se levantó de la cama todo lo rápido que pudo y destapó las sábanas para encontrarse con el animal, en borde de la cama, justo donde había estado él un momento antes, pues seguramente había estado buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

Charlie retrocedió cuando creyó que el animal se le quedaba mirando y tropezó con la cómoda. Por fin llegó a la puerta, sin dejar de mirar al animal, que había decidido seguirle y ya se arrastraba por el suelo hasta donde él estaba.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero entonces descubrió que estaba atascada, alguien le había encerrado en su propia habitación con uno de sus mayores temores acercándose a él.

"¡Don!, ¡Ben!" Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar nada coherente mientras no podía dejar de mirar al animal deslizarse por el suelo hacia él.

Nadie respondió a su grito, tal vez los dos se habían marchado a trabajar. Pero no podía creer que le hubieran dejado completamente sólo en la casa, sabiendo que un loco psicópata fuera a intentar matarle.

"¿Ben donde estás?" Cogió el teléfono y marcó primero el número de su hermano, dio un par de tonos y luego fue desconectado. Luego marcó el de Ben, con manos temblorosas, que casi parecía que iban a tirar el teléfono a suelo.

"¿Charlie?" Ben sabía perfectamente, que no podía ser nada bueno que Charlie le llamara, pues eso significaba que algo le había ocurrido y que además Don no había podido ayudarle.

"Ben, ¿Dónde estás? Tienes que ayudarme. Franky he dejado una… una… ¡Oh dios mío, se está acercando! Ben por favor."

"¿Charlie estás en casa?" Ben escuchó un ruido secó al otro lado del teléfono y después lo que pareció ser un disparo. "¿Charlie!"

El silencio se adueñó de la línea un momento, durante lo que fueron los segundos más largos, de toda su vida, esperando saber si Charlie estaba bien o por el contrario, si Franky había conseguido por fin su propósito y además de la mejor manera que él hubiera esperado, si Ben lo había escuchado todo.

"Vamos Charlie, contéstame." Mientras esperaba durante los interminables segundos, Ben llegó por fin a la casa y sin retrasarse más, fue a entrar. Sin embargo, escuchar por fin, la voz al otro lado, fue más que suficiente para detenerlo justo donde se encontraba.

"Ben, soy Don, no te preocupes, Charlie está bien, aterrado pero perfectamente." Ben no quería saber más hasta poder ver al profesor con sus propios ojos, cosa que aunque tan sólo fue cuestión de los pocos segundos que le costó entrar en la casa y subir las escaleras, fueron los momentos más desesperantes de toda su vida.

- o -

Mientras intentaba que contactar con alguien con el teléfono, Charlie pegó su cuerpo contra el armario aunque apenas podía moverse ya, con los nervios a flor de piel como los tenía. El animal se movía con rapidez, tanta que Charlie sabía que en pocos momentos llegaría hasta donde él estaba.

Escuchar la voz de Ben al otro lado del teléfono, fue el momento más tranquilizante desde que se había despertado, pero al mismo tiempo significaba que estaba sólo, pues no había podido contactar con su hermano.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la patada en la puerta, que la abrió de golpe y ver por fin la figura de su hermano con el arma en la mano, hizo que soltara el teléfono y fuera hasta él. Un momento antes de llegar hasta Don, este efectuó un tiro absolutamente certero contra la serpiente y la mató, quedando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Charlie se abrazó a él, mientras Don recogió el teléfono del suelo y volvía a hablar con Ben. El cuerpo de su hermano no paraba de temblar y él lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía, estaba seguro que de no tenerlo cogido, Charlie se derrumbaría en el suelo.

Tan solo un momento después, apareció por fin Ben. Al verlo, Charlie se separó de su hermano y fue hasta él, saliendo de la habitación y dejando que fuera Ben quien lo abrazara, mientras, sin tan siquiera quererlo dejaba que los nervios se apoderaran definitivamente de él, comenzando a llorar.

- o -

Habían tenido que darle un tranquilizante a Charlie, pues apenas era capaz de articular palabra, las manos le temblaban casi con violencia y no podía dejar de moverse por la habitación. Un momento después de eso, Charlie estaba acostado el sofá con su hermano y Ben a su lado. Se había adormecido por fin.

Los enfermeros que habían acudido por aviso de Ben, habían curado la herida de la frente de Don, que se había negado, bajo ninguna circunstancia a ir al hospital a hacerse un chequeo. No iba a dejar a su hermano ahora.

"Te juro que acabaré con él. No se si eso terminará con mi carrera, pero haré lo que sea para terminar con esto." Dijo Don sin levantar la vista de su hermano. Ben acercó una manta y la deposito sobre Charlie que se removió y suspiró con cierta tranquilidad.

"Eso es lo que pretende, arruinarme la vida a mi, destruyendo la de todos los que me rodean." Acarició con cuidado la frente de Charlie, apartando algunos rizos que caían rebeldes.

"Ese tío, Franky, está loco, pero no se como, parece conocer todo sobre Charlie."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Desde pequeño, Charlie, tiene un miedo espantoso a las serpientes, no puede ver una, ni siquiera en televisión, es algo muy superior a sus fuerzas y ese desgraciado lo sabía, es como si llevara siguiéndole toda su vida." Ben se levantó y dio la espalda a Don, cruzándose de brazos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No le está siguiendo a él, me está controlando a mi."

"¿De que hablas?" Don se acercó al otro hombre.

"Hace un par de días, Charlie me contó su historia por la que tiene fobia a las serpientes." Sabía que Don le estaba mirando, por lo que apartó más la mirada. "Creo que tiene colocados micrófonos muy cerca de mi. Me tiene vigilado, conoce todos mis movimientos y todo lo que he hablado con Charlie. Estos días, hemos hablado de tantas cosas, que estoy seguro que Franky ya sabe todos los puntos débiles de Charlie, porque los míos son demasiado fáciles de encontrar, sólo tengo uno. Charlie."


	9. Chapter 9

Ben entró en el dormitorio con cuidado. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y esperaba que por fin Charlie se hubiera quedado dormido, agotado después de dos noches completas sin poder pegar ojo.

"No hace falta que entres con tanto cuidado, no estoy dormido." Debido a la absoluta oscuridad, Ben no pudo ver a Charlie sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, hecho un ovillo.

Por fin, llegó hasta donde estaba Charlie y finalmente, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz de la habitación pudo verlo y sentarse a su lado. Quiso encender la luz, pero no lo hizo, prefirió dejar a Charlie como estuviera más cómodo.

Al volver a mirarle, pudo verle el rostro, demasiado pálido, acompañado de unas prominente ojeras, que le daban un aspecto de estar terriblemente cansado. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y notó con el cuerpo del profesor se estremecía al hacerlo. Apretó con fuerza su cuerpo al de Charlie y dejó que este, en completo silencio apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Deberías intentar dormir, al final vas a caer enfermo." Le acarició el cabello con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz y vio que Charlie cerraba los ojos. Pensó que por fin había decidido tomarse un descanso y se había dejado llevar por el sueño.

Sin embargo, un momento después, Charlie volvió a abrirlos. "¿Crees que no lo intentado? Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos, cada vez que me digo que esa cosa no va a venir a por mi, la vez en mi cabeza, mirándome con sus horribles ojos, esperando que me despiste para atacarme."

Charlie apretó con su mano con fuerza la cintura de Ben, apenas podía aguantar hablar sobre lo mal que lo había pasado por culpa de la serpiente, como para pensar en tener que verla en su cabeza continuamente, cada vez que los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio.

"¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Túmbate un rato, no te duermas si no quieres, pero al menos trata de relajarte y vaciar tu mente para que tu cuerpo y tu cerebro puedan descansar un poco." Charlie levantó el rostro hacia Ben y este pudo ver el pavor en su mirada.

"No quiero dormirme y despertarme sólo, ¿y si vuelve Franky, y si se trata de esa cosa o algo peor?" Ben escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Charlie y apenas pudo soportar tener que escucharlo hablar así, tan desesperadamente aterrado, que apenas era capaz de pensar lo que decía con una mínima lógica.

"Te prometo que no me voy a mover de aquí. Ya se lo he dicho a tu hermano. A partir de ahora tu eres mi única prioridad y no me pienso mover de tu lado por nada del mundo." Charlie todavía lo miró un segundo más, sin decir nada.

Parecía que estuviera comprobando a través de sus ojos verdes, que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero al final, decidió hacerle caso y con movimientos lentos, se tumbó, sin separarse lo más mínimo del cuerpo de Ben.

Ben también se recostó en la cama, dejando que Charlie se apoyara sobre él. Al profesor le gustaba poder escuchar el latir del corazón de Ben, eso le solía tranquilizar siempre, escucharlo tan tranquilo, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirles.

Ahora era lo que más necesitaba, alguien que le dijera de la forma más sincera posible, que todo iba salir bien, que podía dormir tranquilo, porque ni Franky, ni nadie, podía hacerle ningún daño nunca más. De lo contrario, no sabía si podría ser capaz de volver a dormir de nuevo.

Ben lo observó, como sus ojos no iban a cerrarse, como la tensión en la que vivía continuamente durante los últimos días, no le dejaba siquiera relajarse por completo un momento.

- o -

Lamentaba no conocer completamente a Charlie, no saber lo que sus ojos tristes y apagados reflejaban en ese momento o lo que sus manos agarrotadas y que no se separaban de su cuerpo; dudaba de poder levantarse aunque quisiera a causa del fuerte abrazo de Charlie.

Ya llevaban dos noches en casa de Don. Charlie no había querido quedarse en su propia casa, después del último ataque de Franky. Casi había enloquecido cuando Ben le había dicho que se quedaría con él para que estuviera más seguro, pues de ninguna manera iba a quedarse en su casa, mientras aquel psicópata continuara suelto, tal y como le había Charlie.

Hubiera querido ser él quien diera refugió a Charlie en aquellos momentos tan difíciles, pero su apartamento tampoco era un sitio seguro al que ir, porque si Franky sabía que podía estar allí, Charlie se negaría a acompañarle. Por eso, fue Don quien les ofreció su casa.

"Estoy seguro que Franky no sabe donde vivo y aunque así fuera, colocaré hombres continuamente para que vigilen el perímetro." Charlie todavía se lo había pensado un momento, pero a falta de tener un sitio completamente seguro al que ir, el piso de su hermano parecía la mejor solución para él.

Ahora habían pasado dos días, pero Charlie todavía no había conseguido dormir, ni tan siquiera cinco minutos. Permanecía despierto, mirando a la nada, excepto cuando repetía una y otra vez eso de "¿Cuándo terminará esto?"

Ben hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder contestarle, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, pues eso sería lo mismo que mentirle. Charlie se movió por fin y fijó sus ojos negros en los de Ben.

"¿Qué te ocurre?, pareces distraído."

"Sólo estaba pensando en que todo es por mi culpa, si no me hubiera lanzado aquella noche en el bar…" Charlie se incorporó ligeramente, hasta haber conseguido poner sus dos manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Ben.

"Seguramente me hubiera ido con otro tío."

"Pero al menos te hubieras evitado todo esto, ahora no te perseguiría mi exnovio para matarnos a los dos como Jack Torrance en "El resplandor"." Por primera vez en dos días, Ben pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Charlie.

"Pero tu ya me has salvado." Ben lo miró confundido, pues de todo lo que esperaba que Charlie le dijera eso era lo que menos hubiera supuesto. "Tu me sacaste del bar cuando más borracho me encontraba, me llevaste a tu casa para que descansara cuando más hecho polvo estaba y luego… supongo que me diste mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado volver a tener con nadie, después de lo de Amita."

Mientras hablaba, Charlie parecía haberse relajado considerablemente. Ben no sabía si sería suficiente para que se durmiera por fin, pero al menos parecía no estar pensando lo que sucedido la otra noche. Antes de poder hablar, Ben vio que Charlie se acercaba a él y que le besaba en los labios. Notó que los de Charlie temblaban con fuerza, aunque no separó su boca de la suya.

Ben rodeó de nuevo su cuerpo con ambos brazos, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora Charlie, mientras continuaba besándole, con intensidad, con pasión, como si estuviera sacando toda la rabia contenida en esa unión de sus bocas. Lo escuchó suspirar y apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, a lo que Ben contestó con un pequeño gemido.

"Te he puesto en peligro y creo que nunca podré perdonarme todo lo que estás sufriendo por mi culpa." Dijo Ben, una vez que Charlie se había separado de él y volvía a mirarle, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi, como un flechazo a primera vista y desde entonces sólo he querido que fueras feliz." Ben acercó su mano al rostro de Charlie y se hizo con las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. "Y mira lo que he conseguido, te estoy viendo llorar, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que hace dos días que no duermes por mi culpa… ¿Cómo quieres…"

Charlie colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Ben y este se cayó de repente, pendiente completamente de los ojos de Charlie. El profesor se movió lentamente, pues por mucho que intentara no demostrarlo, estaba completamente agotado y los brazos y las piernas a penas le contestaban.

Desde luego que estaba hecho polvo y que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder dormir durante un día entero, pero al escuchar las palabras de Ben y ver lo destrozado que estaba por sentirse tan culpable, sintió que tenía que hacer algo por él; aguantar su dolor, su miedo y su angustia, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de Ben, porque uno de los todavía mantuviera la esperanza que él había perdido días atrás.

Por ello, a pesar del cansancio y el principio de dolor de cabeza, Charlie se sentó sobre las piernas de Ben y dejó que este lo abrazara, otra vez, con fuerza, como si quisiera hacer que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en un solo. Apoyó un momento su cabeza en el hombro de Ben, para luego, acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a besarle. Lo escuchó suspirar y él cerró los ojos.

Por primera vez en más de cuarenta y ocho horas, al hacerlo, no vio la imagen de la serpiente acercándose a él, sino que se concentró en el dulce y penetrante aroma de Ben, en sus manos recorriendo su espalda y en sus palabras que le susurraban.

"Creo que no te merezco. Yo debería ser quien te hiciera sentir mejor a ti, quien te subiera el ánimo. En lugar de ello, vienes a mi y me besas, me acaricias y me haces olvidar aquello que tanto me duele."

Charlie alcanzó su mejilla con su boca y una vez que sus labios rozaron los de Ben, se incorporó y le habló mientras una de sus manos recorría su pelo distraídamente. "¿Sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarme?" Ben tan sólo negó con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de Charlie. "Sólo dame un beso y dime que pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntos."

Ben tardó un momento en reaccionar, casi le era imposible comprender como Charlie era capaz de ser tan fuerte cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal. "No creas que no estoy aterrado, que no tengo ganas de dormir y que no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en el bastardo de tu exnovio, pero mientras te tenga mi lado, puedo sentirme más tranquilo. Así que tan sólo dime que me quieres y que no te separarás de mi lado."

Charlie había sido tan contundente en sus palabras, que Ben se había quedado sin saber que decir. Tan sólo sintió que debía moverse y así lo hizo, se incorporó, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Charlie, se puso de rodillas, con Charlie observándole, atrapado sin moverse, entre sus brazos.

"Te quiero, Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y no me voy a mover de tu lado hasta que ese loco esté en la cárcel y no te pueda hacer ningún daño." Deslizó su mano sobre la nuca de Charlie y se acercó hasta poder ser él ahora, quien besara al profesor.

Lo hizo lentamente, notando como Charlie relajaba la espalda, como se dejaba caer sobre Ben poco a poco, mientras jugaba con su boca y su lengua en el interior de la de Charlie. En esta ocasión fue Charlie quien gimió, al notar la mano de Ben bajo su camiseta, acariciando su espalda.

Llevando de nuevo a Charlie, Ben se tumbó sobre él, una vez que Charlie quedó completamente tumbado en la cama. Continuó acariciando su espalda y luego movió su mano hasta el vientre del profesor, que arqueó ligeramente el cuerpo, a la vez que sonreía, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más amplia y sobretodo, mucho más tranquila que antes.

Ben se deshizo de la camiseta de Charlie y con un movimiento rápido, consiguió quitarle el pantalón. Charlie no dijo nada, tan sólo cerró los ojos, sintiendo continuamente las manos de Ben recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta, hasta que quedar boca abajo, apoyado sobre su propio pecho, con los ojos todavía cerrados y Ben posando las manos sobre su espalda, subiendo y bajándolas lentamente. Charlie no pudo evitar suspirar.

Hasta ese momento, Charlie no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado un buen masaje para poder relajarse. Ben se dio cuenta, por lo que apretó las yemas de los dedos contra los hombros el cuello del profesor y una vez más lo volvió a escuchar suspirar. Bajó luego las manos por toda su columna vertebral, hasta alcanzar sus riñones y apretó sus manos de nuevo allí.

Entonces lo escuchó, una respiración profunda proveniente de Charlie. Ben se tumbó a su lado, en el lado en el que tenía visible su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y que respiraba con total tranquilidad.

Le acarició el pelo, enredando sus dedos entre los rizos negros del profesor y sonrió al ver que también Charlie sonreía en sueños. Se había quedado dormido por fin, seguramente, cuando su propio cuerpo no había podido aguantar más.

Pero si por algo estaba realmente feliz Ben, era porque Charlie estaba soñando, las pesadillas no le habían asaltado, si no que algún sueño feliz, sin importar cual era, se había dibujado en la mente Charlie.

Por si eso no fuera poco, además él estaba allí para verlo, le había ayudado a relajarse, por primera vez desde que había sacado a Charlie de casa, le estaba ayudando de verdad. Ben cubrió a Charlie con la ropa de la cama y con mucho cuidado puso debajo de su cabeza una almohada. Charlie no se movió, tan sólo continuó durmiendo y Ben esperaba que lo hiciera durante muchas horas. No se movió de su lado, si no que se tumbó junto él, tapándose también él con la ropa de la cama y poniendo su mano sobre la cintura de Charlie.

Don llegaría pronto, por lo que mientras no supiera que su jefe no estaba allí, Ben no pensaba dormirse, quería estar completamente seguro de que Charlie estaba a salvo, sólo de esa forma, podría expiar la culpa que tan duramente estaba apretando su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

Alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio con unos leves golpes, un momento después apareció Don. Ben estaba tumbado junto a Charlie, que hacía varias horas que se había dormido. Ben no se había movido en todo el rato, dando pequeñas cabezadas de vez en cuando, cuando se despertaba, comprobaba que Charlie estuviera bien y si así era; le acariciaba igual que a un pequeño gatito.

"¿Cómo está?" Don llegó hasta la cama y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, que estaba algo acurrucado, con la sábana casi cubriéndole el rostro. Deslizó su mano suavemente por la mejilla de Charlie y lo escuchó suspirar y moverse, pero no se despertó.

"Estaba realmente agotado, hace más de ocho horas que se ha dormido y ni se ha canteado todavía." Ben hablaba con el tono de voz más bajo que pudo encontrar, intentando no despertar a Charlie.

"Me alegro que te tenga a su lado." Ben se volvió rápidamente hacia Don, pues después de todo lo ocurrido, no hubiera esperado ese comentario por su parte, más bien se esperaba que lo odiara por haber puesto a su hermano pequeño en peligro o por no habarle contado nada cuando podían haberlo protegido juntos.

"¿De verdad lo crees? No he hecho más que poner a Charlie en peligro. Ya se lo he dicho antes; tal vez, si no hubiera estado conmigo…" Don se levantó y le pidió a Ben que le acompaña fuera del cuarto, quería hablar con él y no quería molestar a su hermano, ahora que se había dormido por fin.

"Charlie se encontraba fatal antes de empezar a salir contigo." Don se detuvo un momento, recordando los días tan horribles por los que había pasado Charlie, el descubriendo del aborto y la marcha de Amita. Desde entonces Charlie había dejado de ser el mismo, hasta que coincidió con Ben en aquel bar. Entonces las cosas habían cambiado por fin. "No era el mismo y tu le has cambiado, me has devuelto a mi hermano y no creo que pueda agradecértelo bastante nunca."

"¿Y Franky? Tenía que haberte hablado de él, al menos a ti. Aunque nunca pensé que fuera a ser capaz de una locura semejante." Ben se dio la vuelta y fue hasta ventana. Antes de romper con él, creía conocer a Franky perfectamente, sabía que no se quedaría tan tranquilo con su ruptura, pero nunca que llegara a intentar a matar a Charlie.

"Tienes razón, tendrías que habérmelo dicho, pero eso ya no lo podemos cambiar. Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar en Charlie y en detener a ese maníaco." Don fue hasta Ben y puso su mano sobre su hombro, apretando con fuerza al notar la tensión de su cuerpo. "Tienes que cuidar de él. Te he visto cuanto lo quieres y que darías todo por él, como, por eso confío en ti para protegerlo."

"¿Lo dices en serio, no estás cabreado conmigo?" Ben miró de refilón al cuarto en el que seguía durmiendo Charlie, esperaba que no se despertara en ese momento y se encontrara sólo.

"Claro, ya se que podrías haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero todo eso pasó y tenemos que centrarnos en el ahora, en proteger a Charlie y detener a tu ex." Don esperó un momento para que Ben asimilara lo que acababa de decir y luego lo vio sonreír casi con timidez. "Yo voy a buscar ahora mi padre al aeropuerto, quiero contarle todo lo sucedido antes de que llegue a casa. Tu quédate con Charlie e intenta que se sienta bien cuando se despierte." Don se dio cuenta como el rostro de Ben se volvía del mismo color que el más rojo de los tomates. "Bueno supongo que ya me entiendes."

Don el dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y entró en el dormitorio un momento antes de marcharse. Obviamente no iba a ser fácil decirle a su padre todo lo que había sucedido con Charlie, aunque desde luego no iba a hacerlo por teléfono mientras estaba haciendo aquel curso.

Charlie continuaba durmiendo cuando entró, por lo que, para evitar despertarle, Don tan sólo se sentó en la cama a su lado y besó su frente con dulzura. "Volveré pronto hermanito." Charlie ni siquiera se inmutó y Don dejó el cuarto.

Don se despidió de Ben, diciendo que volvería lo más pronto posible, en cuanto pusiera a su padre al día de todo lo sucedido. Desde luego no quería dejar a Charlie sólo mucho tiempo, ya había viso de lo que Franky era capaz, como para tentar a suerte otra vez, pues tal vez, la próxima vez, la fortuna no quisiera estar de su lado.

- o -

Una vez que Don se hubo marchado, Ben regresó al dormitorio. Se quedó un momento en la puerta, observando a Charlie. Le parecía totalmente inconcebible que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a alguien como él.

Dando pequeños pasos y lo más silenciosos posibles, Ben llegó hasta la cama, justo en el momento en el que Charlie comenzaba a despertarse. Este suspiró y comenzó a estirarse, definitivamente, le recordaba a un gato. Ben sonrió al verlo, pues le encantaba observar cuando el profesor se despertaba, lentamente, como comenzaba a moverse lentamente, sin abrir los ojos; sus pequeños suspiros de tranquilidad y finalmente, poder encontrarse con su mirada, limpia y feliz.

"Buenos días." Le dijo Ben con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama a su lado, deslizando su mano sobre la espalda medio descubierta de Charlie. "Me alegro que hayas podido dormir. ¿Te encuentras mejor?" Antes de dejar que el profesor respondiera, Ben no pudo evitar dejar un tímido beso en su mejilla. Después de tantas horas, mirándolo, sin atreverse a besarle por no despertarle, ahora no pudo resistirse en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

Charlie escondió ligeramente el rostro bajo la sábana, dejando ver también una sonrisa en su boca. "La verdad es que si, no me había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba hasta ahora."

"Don ha ido a buscar a tu padre, dice que le contara todo." Charlie suspiró, había olvidado por completo que su padre estaba fuera y que no se había enterado de nada. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, que eso lo había pasado por alto completamente.

"Estoy seguro que, conociendo a mi padre, llamará en cuanto lo sepa." Se sentó en la cama y Ben comenzó a reír al ver todo el cabello de Charlie revuelto. Por más que Charlie decía que no le gustaba nada que lo hiciera, Ben tan sólo pudo revolverle el cabello.

Charlie se abrazó a él con fuerza, no sabía expresar con palabras lo agradecido que estaba por todo lo que Ben estaba haciendo por él, como se había desvivido para que durmiera por fin, estaba seguro que habría pasado todo el rato a su lado y que apenas habría llegado a dormir. Desde luego no podía pedir nada más a la persona con la que se estaba comenzando a plantear pasar en resto de su vida.

Con Amita, todo había sido diferente, todo había girado alrededor de las clases, los casos con el FBI y casi no habían estado pendientes realmente el uno del otro. Ahora en cambio, Charlie sólo podía pensar en Ben, cuando no estaba con él, su pensamiento se iba hasta él y cuando estaban juntos, todo parecía mucho más fácil. Incluso en esos momentos, en los que un psicópata quería matarlo, cuando estaban juntos las cosas parecían más sencillas y simples ¿Podría durar así para siempre?

"¿En que estás pensando?" Charlie no se había dado cuenta, pero Ben había pasado el último minuto observándolo en silencio.

"Aunque va a sonar de lo más cursi del mundo, contigo." Notando el contacto de la mano de Ben sobre su piel, Charlie no podía sentirse mejor. "En todo lo que haces por mi, protegerme. Aunque a veces yo sea de lo más testarudo o que no haga más que pensar en el trabajo todo el tiempo, al final siempre acabo haciéndote caso. Gracias."

Ben se arrodilló sobre la cama, viendo como las manos de Charlie caían sobre sus rodillas. Él en cambio rodeó el cuello del profesor con sus brazos. "Todo eso lo hago porque te quiero, ya lo sabes, y lo volvería a hacer." Ben colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de Charlie. "Además, me encanta lo que te vuelvas en el trabajo, no quiero que dejes de hacerlo, tu siempre serás el profesor Epps."

"Tal vez eso no sea así por mucho más tiempo." Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraron con la única persona a la que ambos desearían no volver a ver en la vida, que empuñando un arma hacia ellos, sonreía con una terrible maldad en la mirada.

"¿Franky como sabías que estábamos aquí?"

- o -

El vuelo en el que iba su padre había llegado por fin, sería cuestión de minutos que se encontraran y que Don tuviera que contarle todo. Miró a la fila de gente que comenzaba a salir y por fin dio con su padre.

"Don, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Don cogió su bolsa y se la cargó al hombro. "¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?, parece un buen golpe." Don tardó unos momentos en contestar, pensando muy bien cuales iban a ser sus palabras, las que pudieran ser menos duras para su padre.

"Papá… Charlie está en mi casa, con Ben, están pasando allí estos días." Bueno, no era un mal principio, aunque su padre no entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, al menos no le daría un infarto.

"¿En tu apartamento, por qué?" Los dos fueron caminando hasta el 4x4 de Don y este esperó hasta que su padre se hubo subido para continuar hablando.

"Ben tiene un exnovio y se podría decir que este tío no está nada bien de la cabeza." Don se percató que la expresión en el rostro de su padre estaba transformándose por momentos.

"Donnie, ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Charlie? Tu hermano está bien ¿verdad?" Don tragó saliva un momento, pues notaba que su padre se estaba poniendo nervioso y con motivo.

"Si papá, ahora Charlie está bien. Sólo…"

"¿Ahora? Vamos Donnie, dime de una vez lo que ocurre con tu hermano y si le ha sucedido algo quiero que me lo cuentes de una vez por todas." De nuevo Don tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

"EL ex de Ben atacó a Charlie, intentó matarlo, pero Ben llegó a tiempo, sólo fue un susto."

"¿Le atacó en casa, sabía donde vive Charlie? Oh, dios mío." Alan miró a la carretera un momento. no comprendía porque no le habían contado todo aquello antes, porque nadie le había llamado para decirle que su hijo pequeño había estado a punto de morir. "¿Y que hizo?"

"¿Cómo dices?" Don notó como el tono de voz de su padre sonaba cada vez más nervioso.

"Ese loco, ¿Qué es lo que intentó hacerle a Charlie?"

"Papá, eso ya ha pasado, no hace falta…"

"Quiero saberlo, se trata de mi hijo y si alguien intenta hacerle daño, quiero saber lo que ocurrió." Mirando a su padre, Don sabía muy bien, que no iba a descansar hasta que supiera y además estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose por alguien, seguramente por algún miembro de su equipo. Así que no le quedaban más opciones que contarle todo.

"El tío secuestró a Charlie, lo llevó a su casa y…" ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello si ya él mismo lo había pasado bastante mal. "Intentó quemar toda la casa con Charlie dentro." Por más que intentó evitarlo, Don observó la expresión de terror en los ojos de su padre. "Pero Charlie está bien, no le pasó nada porque Ben llegó en seguida o lo sacó de allí.

"Será… entonces, dices que no le atacó en casa, ¿por qué están los dos en tu piso entonces?" Cuando Don tardó más de la cuenta en responder, Alan se dio cuenta que todavía había algo más. "¿De qué se trata Donnie?"

"Si que le atacó en casa, bueno en realidad me acató a mi, a Charlie… bueno, a él, le encerró en su habitación con… con una serpiente dentro."

"¿UNA SERPIENTE? Charlie las odia, no puede estar cerca de una. ¿Cómo está?, ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo habéis contado antes? Es mi hijo, merezco saber estás cosas."

"Ya lo se papá, pero no quería preocuparte hasta que no volvieras del curso. Además Charlie está bien, ha pasado una mala noche, pero hoy ha terminado por dormirse agotado. Ben ha estado con él todo el rato, incluso ahora, lo he dejado con él. Estoy seguro que estará bien."

"¿Ben lo sabía?"

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que ese psicópata de su exnovio era capaz de hacer."

"El dice que no y yo le creo, lo está pasando muy mal y adora a Charlie, no puedo pensar que pudiera hacerle algo a sí a posta." Antes de que su padre pudiera contestar, Don escuchó sonar su móvil. Era Charlie. "Hey, buenos días, ¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"Yo muy bien agente Epps. Espero que se haya despedido de su hermano antes de marcharse del apartamento, porque dudo que vaya tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo."


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Ben volvió por fin en si, notó una mano que le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, tal y como le hacía siempre Charlie. Al principio no abrió los ojos, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, por el golpe que notaba que había recibido, pero que no sabía como, como para dejar que la luz penetrara en ella, a través de sus ojos cansados. Tampoco se movió pues todavía le costó un poco reconocer donde se encontraba exactamente.

"¿Ben?" La voz de Charlie, sonaba diferente a lo que él hubiera esperado, no se parecía en nada a la vocecilla que solía salirme cuando se despertaba por las mañanas y Charlie lo llevaba observando un rato o con la voz cariñosa y sexy que tanto le gustaba a Ben cuando lo encontraba trabajando en sus formulas matemáticas en el garaje de su casa.

No, ahora se trataba de una voz distinta, temerosa de algo que Ben no podía saber lo que era, pues por mucho que intentó hacer memoria sobre lo que hacía tumbado sobre el frío suelo y porque Charlie estaba asustado no fue capaz de hacerlo al principio.

"¿Ben te encuentras bien, puedes oírme?" Ben tragó saliva e intentó decir algo, aunque no le fue nada fácil.

Primero, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas de Charlie, mientras este lo miraba desde arriba, tratando de tener la mirada tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque Ben lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba en absoluto tranquilo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Ben trató de incorporarse, pero le costó más de lo que hubiera podido pensar, incluso la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas ligeramente. Se quedó sentado y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Charlie se acercó a él cuando notó que le costaba mantenerse derecho y dejó que Ben se recostara sobre él. No dijo nada, pero lo agradeció enormemente. No se había dado cuenta lo mal que estaba hasta ese momento y por mucho que no soportara poder poner en peligro a Charlie, se sentía mejor al saber que estaba con él.

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?" Mientras hablaba, Charlie volvió a acariciarle el cabello y ahora que tenía a Ben contra él, todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo, rodeó su cintura con su otra mano, masajeándole lentamente la cadera, hasta que Ben emitió un pequeño suspiró. Charlie sonrió aliviado.

"No lo se, recuerdo que despertaste en el apartamento de tu hermano y que estuvimos hablando un rato." Ben trató de hacer memoria de nuevo, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió sacar nada en claro, hasta que Charlie volvió a hablar.

"Franky apareció." Charlie se detuvo un momento, esperó a que Ben asimilara completamente sus palabras. Al ver como cambiaba su la expresión de su rostro continuó hablando de nuevo, mientras Ben vio las imágenes de todo lo sucedido tan sólo unas pocas horas antes.

- o -

Ben se vio arrodillado junto a la cama en la que habían estado durmiendo Charlie y él hasta hacía tan sólo un rato, en la que él se había despertado y había estado hablando con Don. Charlie lo estaba mirando, con esa sonrisilla de algún modo infantil que Ben tanto adoraba.

Charlie parecía feliz o al menos estaba tranquilo en ese momento, con él, después de haber dormido las horas que había necesitado, tras haber pasado dos días sin dormir. Ahora si que parecía el mismo Charlie que Ben tanto adoraba, el que no había pasado por todos los malos momentos que les había obligado a sufrir Franky.

De haber tenido un momento más, si Franky hubiera tardado un par de minutos más en aparecer en la habitación, Ben le habría besado, se hubiera tumbado a su lado en la cama y acercándose a Charlie todo lo que hubiera podido, hubiera estado besándole con pasión, hasta que Franky les hubiera interrumpido.

Sin embargo, no había sido así, mientras Charlie y él habían estado hablando, Franky había aparecido a su espalda, sin saber como lo había hecho, había entrado en el apartamento de Don, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, sin que hubiera podido proteger a Charlie tal y como le había prometido a su hermano, a su propio jefe.

"¿Cómo has entrado aquí?" Ben se levantó y se interpuso entre la cama y Franky, por lo que Charlie no pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, teniendo el cuerpo de Ben delante de él.

Franky comenzó a reír como si aquella pregunta le hubiera resultado de lo más ridícula y totalmente obvia. "¿A estas alturas me estás preguntado eso? Vamos Ben, yo pensaba que me conocías un poco mejor que todo eso."

"¿Como-has-entrado-aquí?" Dijo Ben con mayor rotundidad que antes. Estaba cansado de tantos juegos, de tantas locuras de un hombre totalmente desquiciado y de haber tenido su arma cerca, no estaba seguro de haberse contenido para no matarlo.

Sin embargo, fue Franky el que mostró un arma y de forma totalmente inconsciente, Ben dio un paso hacia atrás, evitando cualquier posibilidad de que Franky pudiera sorprenderle y atacar de nuevo a Charlie.

"No necesito llaves para entrar en una casa. Desde que me dejaste aprendí a entrar en casas ajenas; quería saber como dejabas tu apartamento después de deshacerte de mis recuerdos."

"¿Has entrado alguna vez en mi apartamento durante este tiempo?" Ben no se lo podía creer, todo aquello era demasiado para él, ya no sabía cuando había estado a salvo de la amenaza que Franky significaba para él.

"¿Cómo te crees si no que llegué a saber que tenías alguien nuevo en tu vida?" Ben negó con la cabeza con furia, desde luego ya tenía bastante y tenía que terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes, antes que Charlie pudiera terminar saliendo herido.

Dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba, intentado que Franky no se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. "¿Por qué haces todo esto? No te entiendo, cuando lo dejamos…"

"Tu me dejaste a mi." Dijo con rotundidad Franky, que parecía no haberse percatado que Ben se acercaba a él muy lentamente.

"Muy bien, cuando yo te dejé a ti, no dijiste nada, creí que te lo tomabas bien, no pensaba que llegarías a todo esto." Ben se sentía bien al creer que podría llegar hasta a Franky y con un poco de suerte podría arrebatarle el arma a tiempo.

Ben quería darse la vuelta, quería mirar a Charlie y de alguna forma, tal vez no con palabras, tan sólo con una mirada cómplice entre los dos, le daría a entender que todo saldría bien, que no tenía porque preocuparse y que él lo solucionaría. Sabía muy bien que Charlie debía de estar completamente aterrado en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

"Claro, el bueno de Ben Reeves deja a su novio sin darle apenas explicaciones y por supuesto, este se lo toma estupendamente. No podía ser de otra manera tratándose del bueno de Ben." Dijo Franky con sorna en el tono de la voz y una enorme sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

"Podías habérmelo dicho, podíamos…" Ben estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse con el arma un segundo después si Franky no hubiera levantado en ese momento el arma, si no le hubiera apuntado al rostro y si no hubiera cambiado la mirada y la expresión de su rostro, por unos ojos llenos de furia.

"¿Te crees que eres muy listo verdad? Pues lo siento Ben, porque te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se lo que vas a hacer y sobretodo lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando alguien a quien quieres de verdad está en verdadero peligro."

Franky desvió ligeramente el arma hacia el cuerpo de Charlie, que aunque estaba casi completamente protegido por Ben, Franky podía dispararle si realmente hubiera querido.

"¡No lo hagas!" Gritó Ben por fin. Franky lo miró, había conseguido lo que quería, tenía a Ben donde realmente había esperado. Ahora era cuando el juego iba a comenzar de verdad.

En ese momento fue Franky el que dio un par de pasos hacia delante mientras Ben permanecía en el mismo sitio, protegiendo a Charlie con su propio cuerpo, si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor, no le importaba lo más mínimo interponerse entre el disparo y Charlie.

"En una cosa tienes razón Ben, podría habértelo dicho, podría haber ido a suplicarte que no me dejaras y tal vez después de una cena de amigos, me hubieras convencido que dejarme era lo mejor." Franky estaba frente a Ben y este pudo ver que no iba a haber nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento para impedir que Franky hiciera aquello para lo que había ido al apartamento. "Pero dime una cosa Ben ¿Dónde habría estado la parte divertida de este momento? Porque sabes una cosa, me voy a divertir mucho contigo y con tu amigo el profesor." Franky se volvió un momento hacia Charlie y sonrío al ver el miedo en su mirada, el terror que él sabía que provocaba en Charlie, tan sólo estando cerca de él.

"¿De que estás hablando Franky?"

"No es necesario que conozcas ya todo tu papel en esta película, con que hagas lo que debes, me conformo." Ben fue a decir algo, pero Franky no le dejó, pues cuando fue a hacerlo, Franky fue demasiado rápido como para hacer algo, levantó la mano con la que empuñaba el arma y asentó y fuerte golpe a Ben en la cabeza.

Este no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y para cuando quiso darse cuenta fue demasiado tarde, pues ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre brotando de la herida de su cabeza.

El resto no existía para él hasta el momento en el que se había despertado abrazado por Charlie, en aquel lugar que no era capaz de reconocer y que estaba seguro que no había visto nunca.

- o -

"Franky me obligó a llevarte hasta su coche a punta de pistola, no pude hacer nada para defenderme, no fui capaz de…"

Ahora que se encontraba mejor, lo suficientemente mejor como para sostenerse sólo y mantener los ojos abiertos, Ben pudo escuchar el fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad que había en las palabras de Charlie. Por ello se dio la vuelta y sin dejarle terminar de hablar, le abrazó con fuerza.

"No pasa nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, se supone que yo era el que cuidaba de que no te ocurriera nada a ti; no al revés." Ben se separó de Charlie y le sonrió cariñosamente, esperando a que Charlie le devolviera la sonrisa. "Supongo que Franky no habrá sido tan tonto como para dejarte saber donde nos ha traído."

Charlie negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado mostraban la pena por no poder decirle nada. "Lo siento, me vendó los ojos antes de meterme en el coche y no pude reconocer ningún tipo de sonido que nos de una pista de donde estamos."

La puerta del fondo, que Ben no se había percatado hasta ese momento que existiera, se abrió y Franky apareció de repente, sonriendo, como si estuviera viviendo en el día más feliz de su vida. Ben volvió a intentar ponerse delante de Charlie, pero en ese momento, Charlie le detuvo y no se lo permitió, hizo que se echara para atrás, hasta que los dos estuvieron uno al lado del otro.

"Buenos días, espero que estéis cómodos."

"Franky, estás loco." Dijo Ben lo más agresivo que pudo.

"Entonces creo que tenéis un pequeño problema porque estáis en manos en loco de remate." Al acercarse a ellos, los dos pudieron ver que Franky tenía la misma pistola de unas horas antes en las manos.

- o -

Después de haber hablado esos pocos segundos con Franky y después de que este cortara la llamada tan sólo unos momentos después, Don paró el coche, metió la marcha atrás y se dirigió hacia su apartamento. No le hacía falta que Franky le dijera que le había hecho algo a Charlie, sabía que algo había ocurrido y fue allí para comprobarlo, para poder creerse que se había equivocado, incluso cuando sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho.

Le pidió a su padre que se quedara en el coche y aunque tardó unos segundos en aceptarlo, terminó por hacerle caso a su hijo y esperó. Don subió solo y ya con ver que la puerta estaba abierta, aunque no parecía estar forzada, si no que alguien tal sólo se la había dejado abierta, Don supo que Franky había estado allí.

Tal y como Don había temido, el apartamento estaba completamente vacío y en su dormitorio, donde debería estar todavía Charlie, la cama estaba desecha pero no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de pensar con normalidad aunque le era tremendamente difícil y entonces la vio, una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo, justo lo que necesitaba para estar del todo seguro que Franky había estado allí, que había habido una pelea y que seguramente, sin saber exactamente lo que había sucedido, se había llevado a Ben y a su hermano.


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras observaba a Franky, Ben comenzó a moverse, ya casi se había recuperado del todo y se sentía perfectamente bien como para enfrentarse a aquel loco y se atrevía a intentar atacarle. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible en el brazo de Charlie, hizo que este se colocara detrás de él y así poder protegerle, pues nunca se perdonaría que le ocurriera algo por su culpa.

Franky jugueteaba con una pistola en la mano, como si de cualquier objeto totalmente inofensivo se tratara. Le daba vueltas, lo sostenía con fuerza y volvía a jugar con él sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Ben estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, quería que todo aquello terminara de una vez por todas, quería poder llevar una vida tranquila junto a Charlie, si tener que preocuparse de que un ex totalmente pirado, quisiera matar a alguno de los dos; quería poder formar una pareja normal al lado del profesor y poder vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Franky se acercó a ellos un par de pasos, sonriendo como siempre, sintiendo que controlaba perfectamente la situación y que podía hacer cualquier cosa con ellos. Miró a Ben fijamente, estaba seguro que no haría nada que pusiera en peligro a Charlie, por eso se lo había llevado, por eso había decidido cargar también con el profesor, pues suponía un salvoconducto para que Ben no hiciera ninguna tontería para escapar de allí.

De todas formas, Franky lo tenía todo muy controlado, cada palabra, cada movimiento, incluso las respuestas y gestos que iba a recibir por parte de Ben, lo conocía demasiado bien, como par que pudiera llegar a sorprenderle de alguna manera.

"No se de ocurra dar ni un paso más." Sin embargo, Franky todavía dio un par de pasos más hacia ellos. "Lo digo en serio Franky, no te acerques más o te juro que te arrepentirás."

Franky sonrió más ampliamente que antes, podría haber dicho esa misma frase unos segundos antes de que la dijera Ben, pues siempre había sido igual, lo recordaba perfectamente de aquella vez en la que lo había visto actuar en un secuestro, había dicho lo mismo, continuando después con un "no te preocupes todo va salir bien;" para la víctima del caso, que ahora también le dijo a Charlie.

Sin embargo, que entonces no tomó la mano de la víctima y no la estrechó con fuerza, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si pudieran hablar mentalmente y no le sonrió como ahora le estaba sonriendo a Charlie, tan sincero, tan tierno y tan dulce.

Aquello fue demasiado para Franky. Él que tanto había dado por Ben, que tanto lo había querido, que nunca lo había podido olvidar y que no había vuelto a estar con nadie nuevo, se encontraba ahora con aquella imagen, la del desengaño, la de la traición por parte del ser amado, la del corazón roto. Aunque había previsto todo lo que podía ocurrir, no se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza ver aquello, ver esa muestra de amor hacia Charlie y saber que Ben había conseguido olvidarle como si nunca hubiera sido alguien importante para él realmente.

Franky había estado en terapia, incluso su psiquiatra le había recetado pastillas para controlar su ansiedad, sus brotes de ira, pero aquella imagen fue demasiado para él, tanto que toda la tranquilidad que había acumulado y todo lo sereno que se encontraba al entrar a la habitación un rato antes, desapareció por completo, dejando paso tan sólo al alma de un amante despechado.

Agarró con fuerza el arma, pero no pensaba utilizarla, al menos de momento, quería disfrutar de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente tan sólo un segundo antes. Fue hasta Ben y agarrándolo del cuello de su camiseta lo separó de Charlie, lo zarandeó y lo tiró al suelo con fuerza.

"Puedo dejaros vivir y salir de aquí." Los dos se lo quedaron mirando; no habían esperado que eso ocurriera y no tenían ni idea que era lo siguiente que aquel psicópata podía hacer. "Pero vais a tener que darme algo a cambio."

"¿Se puede saber de que hablas? Por el amor de dios, Franky, estás completamente loco."

"¡Cállate de una maldita vez Ben!" Franky se colocó entre los otros dos hombres, impidiéndoles mirarse entre ellos. Charlie estaba completamente asustado, por mucho que Franky había sido capaz de hacer hasta ese momento, no lo había visto así de alterado, lo que le daba una imagen mucho más peligrosa que antes. "Ahora yo soy el que tiene el poder, el que puede mataros y el que dice cuando podéis hablar. Así que hazme el favor de callarte de una maldita vez."

Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Charlie no podía hacerlo, el miedo no se lo permitía por mucho que hubiera querido, Ben esperaba que Franky se calmara un poco antes de intentar dominar la situación y este lo miraba en silencio, la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar había una extraña mueca que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Puedo dejaros marchar si me prometéis que no os volveréis a estar juntos nunca más." Dijo por fin Franky.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? ¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos, que rompamos?" Ben no lo podía creer. Desde que había roto con Franky, se había ido dando cuenta de que no estaba bien mentalmente, que estaba algo trastornado, pero que sobretodo estaba totalmente obsesionado con él, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera a llegar a ese extremo, prefería que estuviera el resto de su vida sólo, ya no que no lo podía volver a recuperar, que estar con alguien a quien quisiera de verdad. Definitivamente se acababa de convencer de que su ex estaba completamente loco.

"Ya ves que es simple lo que te estoy pidiendo para dejaros con vida." Franky se acercó a Ben.

"¿Y si no que, nos vas a tener toda la vida aquí encerrados hasta decidamos hacerlo, hasta que aceptemos dejar de vernos?"

Franky por fin volvió a sonreír, aunque Ben no estaba del todo seguro de porque lo hacía, no se trataba de una sonrisa como la de antes, que dentro de lo malo, le había recordado a una sonrisa algo infantil, ahora se parecía más a un sonrisa bastante terrible y que daba de todo menos buenas vibraciones.

Ben esperó la respuesta un momento, hasta que Franky se inclinó hacia él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le golpeó con fuerza en la cara, haciéndole caer contra el suelo. Un momento después, notó como un pequeño reguero de sangre comenzó a manar de su mejilla.

"¡Ben!" Justo en el momento en que Charlie se iba a acercar a Ben, Franky le apuntó con el arma y tuvo que detenerse en seco.

"Yo no lo haría profesor." De nuevo se volvió hacia Ben. "Creo que te puedes ir haciendo una idea de lo que ocurrirá si decides no hacerme caso y seguir con tu… profesor."

"Estás completamente loco." Ben se incorporó de nuevo. Si Franky no hubiera estado armado, de seguro se hubiera lanzado contra él, sabía que le podía ganar en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Es posible, tal vez tengas razón y este loco, pero aquí, el que tiene el arma soy yo y si Quiero que dejes de verte con el profesor Epps, creo que te convendría hacerlo." Ben no había dejado de mirarle, no iba a demostrarle el temor que tenía ante lo que pudiera hacer; no iba a darle razón en cuanto a que tenía el control de la situación en ese momento, porque en cuanto pudiera, trataría de hacer algo.

Sin embargo, cuando Franky de nuevo se acercó a él y de nuevo, sin previo aviso le golpeó, dándole una fuerte patada entre las costillas, Ben sintió que dejaba de respirar, que por un momento dejaba de entrar aire en sus pulmones y tuvo que doblarse para no gritar por terrible dolor que sentía.

"Si, supongo que estoy loco para tratar así al que yo creía que era el amor de mi vida, pero ¿sabes que? Creo que me gusta verte sufrir y también me gusta que el tío que tanto te quiere está tan paralizado que no se atreve siquiera a defenderte de mi."

Ben sabía que eso no era cierto. Desde luego que Charlie estaba paralizado, eso lo sabía muy bien porque lo podía ver de nuevo, habían cruzado un momento las miradas y había visto el terror en los ojos del profesor; pero no era por simple miedo, si no porque Franky todavía tenía el arma en la mano y en cualquier momento podía decidirse a usarla contra cualquiera de los dos. Charlie no era un cobarde, pero tampoco era un tonto como para provocar a un chalado armado.

Sin embargo, Charlie si que cayó en la trampa, si que entró en el juego de Franky, porque mordió el anzuelo saltando de repente. "De acuerdo." Los otros dos hombres se volvieron hacia Charlie, ambos sorprendidos de su respuesta, aunque ambos desde diferentes puntos de vista. "Muy bien, si quieres que deje de verme con Ben, lo haré, puedes estar seguro de ello. Pero por favor déjanos marchar."

El silencio se adueñó del lugar por un momento. Charlie esperó una respuesta, no estaba del todo seguro si Franky se había creído su reacción, aunque había sido todo lo sincero que había podido. Claro que no quería dejar a Ben, lo adoraba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero si de ese modo conseguía salvarle la vida y que salieran lo dos de allí sanos y salvos, lo haría sin dudar.

Al mismo tiempo, Ben no podía permitir que Franky se saliera con la suya, después de lo que le había conseguido alejarse de él, conseguir volver a tener una vida normal y además encontrar a un hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de su vida, no iba a permitir que un maníaco como ese, le arruinara la vida, tenía que conseguir acabar con todo eso sin perder a Charlie, porque sin él no se veía capaz de continuar adelante.

Por último Franky no se había esperado que ninguno de los dos se rindiera tan pronto, ¿tal vez fuera verdad que el profesor estuviera enamorado de Ben tanto como lo había estado él todo ese tiempo? No, no podía ser que nadie quisiera a ese hombre como lo hacía él; por mucho que Charlie quisiera salvarle la vida a Ben, no podía ser que le quisiera tanto como él.

"Veo que al menos uno de los dos me va comprendiendo por fin."

"Charlie, no lo hagas, no le dejes ganar tan fácilmente." Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Charlie notó que se le humedecían los ojos, aunque trató de ocultarlo, sólo con pensar en dejar de ver a Ben, de tocarle, besarle y dormir a su lado, se le encogía el corazón como nunca le había ocurrido en toda su vida.

"¿Estás seguro de eso Ben? Yo creo que el más sensato de vosotros dos es el profesor y yo que tu comenzaría a hacerle caso. Al menos para salir vivo de aquí." Mientras Franky hablaba, Ben no había apartado la mirada de Charlie. Negó con la cabeza, pues las palabras ya no hacían falta para que ambos se entendieran.

"Lo siento Ben, pero es la única forma." Charlie se dejó caer de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que la primera lágrima apareció en su mejilla. "Don tardará demasiado en encontrarnos y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, no puedo ver como sufres por mi culpa."

"No estoy sufriendo por ti, no te creas sus mentiras, sólo se trata de los delirios de un loco y además estoy seguro que Don dará con nosotros antes de lo que piensas."

Franky suspiró con fuerza, aquella conversación ya le había dejado de gustar y se estaba cansando. Sabía que Ben no se iba a dar por vencido y que tarde o temprano conseguiría convencer a Charlie.

Por ello decidió terminar con aquella tontería cuanto antes. Se levantó y se quedó observando a Ben, que ya estaba intentado incorporando, una vez que hubo conseguido que el primer dolor en las costillas se mitigase un poco. "Has sido un estúpido Ben, sólo sabes complicar las cosas."

El golpe en el estómago fue mucho más fuerte que el de antes, tanto que le hizo caer al suelo de golpe. A partir de ese momento ya no pudo pararlo y por mucho que intentó cubrirse, los golpes continuaron llegando sin parar.

"¡Déjalo ya, te dije que lo haría, que no volvería a verle nunca más!" Charlie se levantó, por fin el miedo había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. Se sentía fuerte, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando pudiera ayudar a Ben.

Franky se alejó unos pocos centímetros de Ben, cansado de golpearle y sabiendo que el otro no sería capaz de moverse, al menos por un rato, hasta que consiguiera recuperarse un poco. Había descargado la ira acumulada durante tanto tiempo, desde que se había enterado de la relación de Ben con el profesor.

Quería terminar con aquello, antes de que el FBI le encontrara, antes de que el hermano del profesor diera con él, pues sabía que sería implacable por lo que le había hecho a su hermano y a su novio.

Sin decir nada más y bajo atenta mirada de Charlie, Franky volvió a coger la pistola, que durante un breve momento se había guardado en el pantalón. Comprobó el cargador y rápidamente apuntó a Ben.

"Sabes muy bien que podíamos haber sido muy felices juntos, pero tuviste que estropearlo todo. Lo siento Ben, nunca quise que esto terminara así."

Sin embargo nada salió tal y como Franky había pensado tan sólo un momento antes. Cuando se decidió a apretar el gatillo, el cuerpo de Charlie apareció en medio y no pudo evitar disparar. Escuchó el quejido del profesor y como este caía al suelo sin más, mientras un pequeño rastro de sangre aparecía en su ropa.

Ben también gritó, incorporándose con dificultad debido al dolor en sus costillas. Franky se quedó donde estaba un momento, tan sólo había querido asustar a Ben, tal vez le hubiera disparado de verdad, pero tan sólo quería herirle, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza matarle.

No se dio cuenta cuando Ben se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él. Los dos cayeron al suelo, forcejearon un momento y como pudo, Franky liberó una mano y con toda la fuerza que pudo, le golpeó con la culata del arma en la cabeza a Ben, dejándolo un momento después totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

- o -

"Don creo que tenemos algo" Colby apareció delante de él con un papel en la mano. "Acaban de escuchar el ruido de un disparo no muy lejos de la casa que antes tenía Franky, puede que esté allí, además algunos vecinos dicen que lo han visto durante los últimos días por allí."

Don asintió. "Muy bien, reune un equipo, nos encontraremos allí en media hora." Si mi hermano y Ben están allí con ese pirado, no quiero ninguna sorpresa."

Colby lo vio marchar, sabía que su jefe estaba nervioso y bastante alterado, pero no podía reprocharle nada, de ser un hermano suyo el que estuviera en esa misma situación, estaba seguro que reaccionaría de la misma forma. No dijo nada y también se marchó un momento más tarde, no quería que Don se enfrentara en solitario a Franky, pues uno de los dos podía terminar bastante mal y aunque no deseaba que ese fuera Don, tampoco quería su jefe cometiera ninguna tontería.


	13. Chapter 13

El fuerte dolor en las costillas despertó a Ben de golpe. Al abrir los ojos, no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero un momento después, llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una habitación de hospital.

"Por fin te has despertado." Ben se volvió hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con Colby, apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados. Por su aspecto, parecía bastante cansado. "Nos has dado un buen susto. Cuando os encontramos, creíamos que te perdíamos al ver la herida de tu cabeza."

Como si de un torrente se tratara, los recuerdos de los últimos momentos que había pasado consciente se agolparon en su cabeza. Charlie, Franky, la discusión, los golpes, los momentos de mayor tensión y finalmente… "¡Charlie!" Dijo en voz alta, aunque ni se había dado cuenta, pues su mente seguía puesta en la última visión de Charlie, después de que Franky le disparara. Lo veía allí tirado, perdiendo sangre, inconsciente, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, un momento antes de perder el mismo el conocimiento.

El dolor al incorporarse, la voz de Colby y la mano de este sobre su hombro, obligándole a volver a tumbarse, le devolvieron a la realidad. "Charlie, ¿Dónde está Charlie? Dime que está bien, dime que no… por favor." Las palabras terminaron por atragantársele, sin poder decir nada más.

"Vamos tranquilo, Charlie está bien, se está recuperando, pero tu también te llevaste unos cuantos golpes importantes. Así que relájate." La dura mirada que Ben le lanzó, le dejó bien claro que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Tu viste a Charlie igual que yo, ¿verdad? No puedo relajarme mientras no sepa que de verdad está bien." Ben volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero sus costillas estaban ya demasiado resentidas como para permitirle hacerlo.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, gimió a causa del fuerte dolor, que no sabía muy bien si provenía de sus costillas o de su corazón. Relajarse no era algo que en ese momento pudiera formar parte de su vocabulario, pues notaba que le costaba respirar a cada momento que pasaba.

"Ben, mírame. ¡Ben!" Desde luego, por mucho que no quisiera darse cuenta, la tensión y los continuos recuerdos acumulados, no le estaban haciendo ningún bien, pero ¿Cómo podía evitarlo después de lo que había ocurrido?

"Necesito verle, por favor Colby, sólo necesito verle un momento, saber que está bien. Luego descansaré todo lo que quieras. Pero por favor, llévame con Charlie." Desde que Ben había entrado a trabajar con el equipo, siempre había sido uno de los agentes más centrados y seguros que Colby hubiera visto nunca, incluso, en ocasiones le recordaba a Don.

Pero ahora, justo en ese momento, parecía haberse convertido en una persona completamente distinta. Le costaba hablar, su mano, que intentaba apretar con fuerza el brazo de Colby no había parado de temblar en ningún momento y sus ojos mostraban un miedo terrible.

"Muy bien, deja que vaya a hablar con tu médico y si te lo permite, te llevaré a ver a Charlie." Ben asintió, no pudo decir nada, pero de nuevo, fue su mirada la que le dio las gracias más sinceras que Colby hubiera visto nunca.

- o -

Colby salió de la habitación dejando sólo a Ben, al cerrar la puerta, se encontró con David, que parecía estar esperando allí. "¿Cómo está?"

"Quiere ver a Charlie." Colby suspiró, pues en ese momento no estaba seguro que era lo mejor que podía hacer para Ben, en su estado, no iba a ser muy beneficioso ver a Charlie.

"No sabe como está ¿verdad?" Colby negó con la cabeza. Cuando había entrado en la habitación, se había propuesto decírselo, de la mejor forma posible, pero tenía muy claro que le diría a Ben que Charlie casi no había salido de la operación, no con esas mismas palabras, pero tenía que decírselo. Pero en el momento en el que vio a su compañero, todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, se borraron sin más. "¿Y sobre Don le has dicho algo?" Colby volvió a negar con la cabeza, la cuestión de Don era algo casi peor todavía.

"_Ben está bien, dicen que en cuanto recupere la conciencia le darán el alta en veinticuatro horas." Don no se había movido del lado de su hermano en ningún momento desde que había salido de la operación. Habían tenido que hacerle una transfusión de sangre y Don había pedido ser el donante. Ahora tan sólo quedaba esperar._

_Don ni siquiera miró a David cuando le dijo aquello, parecía como si no le importara el estado de Ben. Su mirada estaba fija en Charlie y desde que lo habían subido de quirófano, Don no había soltado su mano. No estaba seguro si podría notarlo, pero al menos, así pensaba que estaba haciendo algo por Charlie, ya que era él ya no podía hacer nada más por ayudarle._

"_Don, ¿me has escuchado?" Tras unos segundos más sin responder, Don miró a su amigo, aunque en su mirada apenas había ningún tipo de sentimiento. "Ben está bien."_

"_Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano. ¿Sabes que ha estado a punto de entrar en coma?" Inconscientemente, Don apretó la mano de su hermano pequeño, si al menos Charlie podía saber de esa forma que su hermano estaba allí. _

"_¿No vas a ir a verle?" David no había estado seguro de preguntar, pero al fin y al cabo todos formaban un equipo y además eran amigos. Don no había preguntado por Ben en ningún momento, como si en realidad no le hubiera ocurrido nada._

"_No." Dijo Don con rotundidad. "No voy a dejar a Charlie sólo, cuando despierte tengo que estar aquí." La tristeza que había en el tono de voz de Don se hacía palpable a cada palabra que pronunciaba._

"_Pero se trata de Ben, es…"_

"_He dicho que no, Charlie me necesita." David ya no dijo nada más, sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, su jefe era demasiado tozudo como para cambiar de opinión y sobretodo en aquella situación._

"_Muy bien, Colby está con él, ya te avisaré cuando despierte." David se fue de la habitación si que Don le dijera nada, si le había escuchado o no era algo que no podía saber, Don estaba demasiado concentrado con Charlie._

- o -

Diez minutos después de hablar con el médico, Colby regresó a la habitación de Ben. Había esperado que el médico le dijera que todavía era pronto para moverle, que tenía que reposar más y que en unos días podría levantarse. Sin embargo, resultaba que Ben estaba bien, dolorido y sin poder volver al trabajo en unos cuantos días, pero lo suficientemente como para poder sentarse una silla de ruedas e ir a la habitación de Charlie.

"El médico ha dicho que si quieres puedes ir a ver a Charlie." Colby vio la iluminación en los ojos de Ben, sabiendo que esa alegría duraría menos de lo que su compañero pensaba. "Don está con él." Colby se cayó, esperando ver la reacción de Ben. Esta no tardó mucho en aparecer.

Ben bajó la mirada, no había pensado en Don hasta que Colby lo había nombrado, no había pensado en lo enojado que podría estar con él, en las pocas ganas que tendría de verle, dependiendo de cómo estuviera Charlie y de lo podría llegar a decirle si le veía aparecer por allí.

Pero no podía evitarlo, Charlie era demasiado importante para él, no estaba seguro de poder seguir adelante si Charlie no hubiera salido de aquello, si Colby le hubiera dicho que Charlie había muerto… Ben prefirió no tener que pensar en ello.

"Todavía no me has dicho como está Charlie, así que imagino que eso no será buena señal." Ben sonrió con pena, por mucho que Colby intentara hacerle sentir mejor, ya no había solución. "Así que imagino que Don estará lo suficientemente cabreado conmigo como para no haber venido a verme."

Colby lo miró mientras hablaba. Aunque Ben apenas llevaba un año en el equipo, parecía que conociera a todo el mundo desde el primer día. "Veo que Don es un libro abierto." Colby tragó saliva antes de seguir. "En cuanto a Charlie, no, no está bien, aunque están seguros que saldrá de esta."

Una enfermera apareció en ese momento llevando una silla de ruedas. Ben no contestó a lo que le había dicho su amigo, pero imaginar como estaba Charlie, ya era demasiado para él, prefería esperar a verlo por si mismo.

El camino hacia la habitación de Charlie pasó en completo silencio. Ben veía a la gente pasar a su lado, pero no se fijó en nadie, su mente no hacía más que mostrarle continuamente la misma escena, Charlie tirado en el suelo, el sonido del disparo que había tenido que ver sin poder evitarlo y que le había parado el corazón durante un momento.

No se podía quitar de la cabeza que todo aquello podría haberlo evitado, podía haber protegido a Charlie, no tenía que haber sido Charlie quien se sacrificara por él, él era el policía, el que le había prometido al profesor Epps que le cuidaría y que no le pasaría nada malo. Había fallado, siempre lo había hecho, había fallado desde el primer momento en su misión de proteger a Charlie y por más que lo intentara, nunca podría quitarse eso de la cabeza.

De repente, una puerta apareció delante de él, estaba cerrada, como preludio de lo que luego iba a ocurrir con Don, pensó Ben en silencio. "Déjame entrar sólo por favor." Ben se levantó de la silla, le costaba caminar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no estaba seguro si lo hacía por el mismo o por Charlie, pero tenía que hacerlo, tal vez en realidad era por Don, pero eso ya no importaba.

"El médico ha dicho…" Ben se dio la vuelta hacia Colby y este no termino la frase. "Muy bien, te espero aquí fuera. Tómate el tiempo que necesites." Ben asintió y finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Llamó un par de veces pero nadie contestó dentro, tal vez Don ya supiera que se trataba de él. Con cierto miedo sobre si hacerlo o no, Ben se decidió a abrir la puerta. Primero vio a Don, sentado junto a la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, sostenía la mano de Charlie. Después sus ojos se clavaron en Charlie. No era la primera vez que lo veía en una cama de hospital, pero si la primera en que el profesor estaba inconsciente, la primera en la que veía su piel tan pálida, la primera que veía la bolsa de sangre de la transfusión que le habían hecho.

Se le rasgaron los ojos, pero fue capaz de contener las lágrimas, no quería que si Charlie se despertaba en ese momento, lo viera llorando, no quería que el profesor se preocupara por él.

"¿Cómo está?" Don no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró, como si no hubiera entrado en la habitación. "Don, por favor, necesito saberlo."

"Y yo necesito que te alejes de él antes de que tu maníaco exnovio consiga matarlo definitivamente." Don se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, clavando la mirada más dura que fue capaz de encontrar en su interior en Ben. Pero entonces descubrió su mirada, la tristeza que había en Ben, las lágrimas a punto de salir y el dolor que debía sentir por las costillas doloridas.

Ben estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo sólo por Charlie y al fin y al cabo también había estado a punto de morir. Por muy enfadado que estaba, no podía olvidar que Ben lo había dado todo por Charlie, tal vez no de la mejor forma posible, pero lo había hecho todo por amor

"Lo se y lo siento."

"Podrías habérmelo dicho mucho antes, podrías haberme dicho quien era tu ex y lo que era capaz de hacer, podrías haberme avisado y podría haber protegido a mi hermano antes de llegar a esto."

"Cuando salga de aquí, pienso pedir el traslado y cuando Charlie se encuentre mejor, hablaré con él, no quiero que piense que es su culpa."

Don comenzó a reírse aunque lo hizo con tristeza en el tono de su voz. "Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes hacer eso, porque si lo haces le vas a destrozar."

Don acarició la mano de su hermano con dulzura, conocía tan bien a Charlie que sabía cual sería su reacción si después de todo lo ocurrido Ben le dejaba. Tal vez no se sintiera culpable por su marcha, tal vez entendiera que era el peligroso seguir con él. Pero había algo que nadie podía negar, y que Charlie no podía ocultar; estaba enamorado, profundamente enamorado de Ben y perderlo, después de lo que había ocurrido con Amita, acabaría definitivamente con él.

"Don, adoro a tu hermano, le quiero más que nada en el mundo, no puedo seguir cerca de él sabiendo que Franky volverá cuando se entere de que no está muerto. No puedo vivir con eso."

Don se levantó por fin, era la primera vez en las últimas horas que se separaba de Charlie, incluso había mandado a su padre a casa para que descansara, pero él se había quedado allí, sin moverse, tal y como había dicho antes, hasta que Charlie recuperara la conciencia. Ben dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer Don tal y como estaba, pero ya le había pegado una vez, ahora tenía muchos más motivos para hacerlo que entonces.

"Tu no puedes vivir con eso, pero tampoco puedes vivir sin Charlie y Charlie no puede vivir sin ti; lo sabes tan bien como yo, os he visto, conozco a mi hermano y te conozco a ti." Don echó una rápida mirada a Charlie, creyendo que tal vez perderlo un segundo de vista significaba no verlo despertarse. "Cuando encontré a Charlie ahí tirado quise matarte no voy a negarlo y tal vez, si hubieras estado consciente lo hubiera intentado." 

Ben asintió en completo silencio, mientras Don se paraba un momento a recordar. Estaba seguro que no lo había pasado tan mal en toda su vida, que su corazón no le había dado un vuelco tan grande nunca antes y que no se había sentido tan paralizado como cuando había visto a Charlie en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre.

"_Vamos Charlie, aguanta un poco más, ¿vale?" Don abrazó el cuerpo de cuerpo de su hermano, cubriendo toda su ropa con la sangre de su hermano. Apenas escuchaba su corazón latir, la herida era demasiado fea como para poder sobrevivir mucho rato sin asistencia médica. "¡Donde está esa maldita ambulancia?" _

_Charlie no había recuperado la conciencia en ese momento, ni en ningún otro, Don no había podido decirle nada, por no saber que decirle. Sólo lo abrazaba e intentaba taponar la herida, pero la sangre seguía circulando entre sus dedos de todas formas. _

"_Por favor Charlie, no me dejes ahora."_

"¿Don?" Dijo Ben al comprobar que Don se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"He estado a punto de perder a mi hermano y había pensando conseguir perderte de vista y que te alejarás de él. Pero no puedo, no quiero verle sufrir más y al fin y al cabo…" Para mayor sorpresa de Ben, Don puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó con fuerza, mientras Ben comenzaba a temblar. "Eres un miembro de mi equipo, has cometido un terrible error, pero ahora estás aquí." Don se volvió de nuevo hacia Charlie, por mucho que le costara, tenía que decir aquello. "Y al fin al cabo, ahora también eres mi hermano pequeño, no puedo dejar de pensar que tengo cuidar de ti."

"Gracias por todo."

"¿Don?" Aquella vocecilla llegó desde detrás de Don y ninguno de los hombres se la había esperado. Parecía demasiado débil para provenir de Charlie, pero a ninguno de los les importó. Los dos se acercaron por fin a la cama.

"Bienvenido." Dijo finalmente Ben.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquella vocecilla, que parecía provenir de otro mundo, hizo que los dos hombres dejaran de hablar y se volvieran hacia a la cama. Habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que Charlie había salido del quirófano y durante las cuales había estado inconsciente.

Don apenas había podido aguantarlo. Durante toda su carrera como agente del FBI apenas le habían disparado un par de veces y ninguna lo suficientemente seria como para preocupar a su familia como lo estaba él por su hermano. Había estado allí todo el rato, todas las horas que habían transcurrido, él las había pasado al lado de la cama de su hermano pequeño, sin moverse, sin querer perderse el momento exacto en el que Charlie abriera por fin los ojos.

Estaba agotado, el médico le había dicho que se fuera a descansar, que después de haberle sacado tanta sangre para hacerle la transfusión a su hermano, necesitaba tomarse las cosas, con calma. Pero Don Epps no funcionaba así, era un hombre paciente, pero nunca cuando se trataba de su hermano, entonces perdía toda la tranquilidad y se parecía a un león enjaulado.

Sabía que si, al menos, no se sentaba pronto, caería rendido al suelo, pero sentarse, significaba estarse quieto y tener mucho tiempo para pensar en Charlie, en como había terminado allí, en lo poco que le había podido ayudar, en como había permitido que aquello hubiera terminado por ocurrir realmente. Pero sobretodo, si había algo en lo que no quería pensar, era en Ben.

Ben era su compañero, su subordinado realmente, y desde hacía algo más de un mes, había resultado ser su cuñado. Pero desde que Charlie había comenzado su relación con él, su vida siempre estaba en peligro. Don trataba de decirse continuamente a si mismo, que Ben no tenía ninguna culpa, que si su ex era un psicópata el no tenía nada que ver. Pero si no podía meter en al cárcel al que había intentado matar a su hermano, si no podía ponerle las manos encima a Franky, necesitaba, aunque estuviera mal, pagarlo con alguien.

Por eso se había puesto a dar vueltas por la habitación, mirando por la ventana continuamente, hasta que se había hecho de noche y no se veía nada en el exterior. Entonces había aparecido Ben, no lo había visto entrar pero lo había escuchado. Ya le había pegado una vez en ese mismo hospital, pero no volvería hacerlo. Las ganas de matarlo habían desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que lo vio en el suelo, inconsciente, con la sangre y los moratones, con la herida de su cabeza sangrando.

No pudo hacer nada contra él entonces y no lo iba a hacer ya, había pensado en pedir su traslado, pero sólo de pensar lo que diría Charlie, la idea se le borró de la mente. Lo odiaba tanto, que hubiera deseado verlo desaparecer, lo creía causante de todos los problemas de su hermano y no quería verle cerca de él nunca más.

Pero que podía hacer, ya sabía que Charlie lo adoraba y que no podría vivir sin él. Por como vieron la escena del crimen, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Charlie se había puesto en medio de la trayectoria del disparo, que lo había hecho para defender a Ben. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo después de eso?

Pero ahora todo parecía distinto, en el mismo momento en el que Charlie le había llamado, todas sus frustraciones y todo el odio que tenía acumulado por Ben, desaparecieron como por arte magia.

"¿Franky me disparó?" Dijo Charlie con un hilo de voz.

Ben se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Charlie entre las suyas. "Lo siento fue todo culpa mía, otra vez." Los ojos del profesor se encontraron con los suyos. Charlie tenía una mirada tan frágil. "Lo siento." Volvió a repetir Ben.

"No me imaginaba que una herida de bala fuera tan dolorosa." Charlie intentaba no moverse, cualquier gesto, por leve que fuera, le hacía ver las estrellas. Ben sonrió.

En un primer momento, le sorprendió no escuchar ningún reproche por parte del profesor. Se había imaginado tantas veces mientras había estado durmiendo como Charlie le odiaría, como le pediría que se marchara, que no quería volver a verle, que escucharle ahora tal dulcemente hablándole, como si en realidad, el no tuviera culpa de nada, cuando en realidad se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Ben continuó sonriendo, sin soltar la mano de Charlie, si lo hacía temía volver a despertarse en su cama y descubrir que Charlie no había despertado o que en realidad, nunca lo iba a hacer.

"¿Qué pasa? Nunca me han disparado." Charlie estaba cansado, le costaba hablar, porque eso implicaba tener que respirar más rápido de lo que el quisiera para que el pecho no le doliera. Pero quería hablar, por la mirada de Ben, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, que podía estar apenas herido, al menos físicamente, por lo que en cuanto a su alma, tan sólo leer en el interior de sus ojos le decía que Ben estaba destrozado.

Don también se había dado cuenta de ello y por mucho que quisiera creerse que odiaba al novio de su hermano; su corazón no hacía más que repetirle que tenía que ayudarle a superar todo aquello.

"Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. En realidad es la primera ve que te acierta el disparo." Charlie bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzado de resultar un blanco tan fácil de alcanzar.

Pese a no querer hacerlo, el profesor tosió con fuera, notando como todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor y como el pecho le ardía dolorosamente como nunca lo había sentido antes.

"Charlie ¿estás bien?" Apenas escuchó lo que Ben le acababa de decir; pero cuando sintió la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano, asintió, sin poder decir nada más.

Don se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para llamar al médico de su hermano, pero la mirada de Charlie, intensa, pero sumamente dolorosa, le hizo detenerse. A su hermano nunca le habían gustado los médicos y mucho menos tener que pasar un solo día en el hospital "¿Seguro que estás bien?" Charlie volvió a sentir, suspirando fuerza, una vez que notó que volvía a respirar.

"Charlie, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Desde el mismo instante en el que, desde el suelo, a apunto de quedar inconsciente, Ben vio a Charlie recibir el impacto de aquella bala, había querido hacerle esa pregunta y aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerla, tuvo que soltarlo.

Con mucha dificultad, Charlie, trató de ponerse más cómodo, pero gimió un momento más tarde. Don fue hasta él y sentándose en la cama, le ayudó a apoyarse sobre él. Desde siempre, le había gustado estar así con su hermano pequeño, tenerlo cerca y poder protegerle, sobretodo ahora, que no había podido hacerlo en el momento apropiado.

"Porque te quiero." Fue la contestación de Charlie, rotunda y directa, con sus ojos clavados en Ben, con todas las fuerzas que pudo para hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible. "¿Cómo iba a dejar que te matara?"

Ben se levantó y acercándose un sillón que tenía cerca, se sentó al lado de la cama, teniendo en todo momento la mano de Charlie entre las suyas, por nada del mundo la iba a soltar.

"Pero te podría haber matado a ti, ¿Qué…" Pero se cayó, no dijo más, no podía ni imaginar lo que hubiera hecho si realmente Charlie hubiera muerto en aquella habitación, si no hubiera salido del quirófano, si no hubiera podido verle otra vez. Por ello no lo dijo, prefirió guardarse todo el dolor para si mismo y no poner más presión en Charlie, el profesor no se la merecía.

"Lo se, pero si tu cuidas de mi, yo tengo que cuidar de ti. Así es como quiero que funcione." Ben miró a Don, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Charlie. siempre había visto al profesor, como alguien dulce y al que tenía muy claro que protegería ante cualquier peligro, estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de él, como para sacrificarse por él si hacía falta.

Pero aquello no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca, jamás hubiera pensado que tenía ahí delante a su ángel de la guarda. "Charlie, yo, no se… no se que decir. Creía que… yo pensaba…"

"Lo se." Charlie cayó un momento para respirar, aquello le estaba agotando de verdad, pero ahora que había conseguido que Ben comenzara a hablar realmente, no quería perder la oportunidad.

Además, teniendo a su hermano ahí, detrás, escuchando su corazón, que todavía no latía a la velocidad normal, pensó que hasta que no saliera del hospital, Don no iba a estar tranquilo, se sentía bien, se sentía protegido, por mucho que Franky volviera a intentar hacerlo, por mucho que tratara de atacarle en el mismo hospital, Charlie se sentía resguardado entre las dos personas, además de su padre, más quería y con los que se sentía más seguro.

"Don siempre ha pensado lo mismo que tu y gracias a eso, creo que ya me ha salvado la vida un par de veces." Afortunadamente para Don, su hermano no pudo ver su sonrisa, la que siempre ponía cuando alguien demostraba que le conocía demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, como respuesta a lo que acababa de decir Charlie, Don apretó su mano contra la cintura de Charlie. "Pero si uno de vosotros dos estáis en peligro, si os pasa algo, yo también me siento responsable, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando alguien intenta matar al hombre que quiero."

Charlie cerró los ojos, en parte totalmente agotado por aquella conversación y en parte esperando que aquello que acababa de decir no hubiera sido demasiado directo para Ben.

"¿Realmente piensas eso?" Charlie abrió de nuevo los ojos al escuchar a Ben, que lo miraba asombrado pero una adorable media sonrisa en los labios. "¿Soy el hombre al que quieres?"

El profesor asintió lentamente. "Si, a cada momento que pasa, estoy más seguro de ello."

Don los escuchaba en silencio. Se sentía algo incómodo por estar en medio de una conversación de su hermano tan privada, pero al mismo tiempo, si Charlie no le había pedido que se fuera, era porque quería que su hermano estuviera allí y eso le hacía sentirse bien.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación en ese momento, un silencio llenó de energía, de poder, que unió de nuevo las miradas de Ben y Charlie, con una intensidad que hizo sentir mejor al profesor.

Ben no supo de donde provino aquello, ni porque lo dijo en ese momento, pues podría haber esperado a un momento mejor, más tranquilo, fuera del hospital, cuando Charlie se encontrara mejor, mucho más romántico. Pero no, en lugar eso, lo dijo sin más, lo soltó con una bomba, esperando que eso no alterara el estado ya sumamente frágil de Charlie.

"Charlie, ¿te casarás conmigo cuando todo esto terminé, cuando hayamos metido en la cárcel a Franky?" Un relámpago de electricidad, recorrió el cuerpo de Charlie de principio a fin, con tanta fuerza, que hasta Don lo notó.

"Ben…" Charlie sonrió. Se le volvía a hacer difícil respirar, pero no por el dolor o por la herida en el pecho, sino por la emoción del momento.

Cuando había estado con Amita, siempre se había imaginado a él mismo haciendo esa pregunta, pero nunca había pensado que hubiera llegado el momento apropiado, el trabajo, el ayudar a su hermano, la extraña relación que tenía con Amita; todo habían sido impedimentos para pensar que ese momento pudiera llegar en algún momento.

Pero ahora se lo habían pedido a él. Tan sólo un mes después de haber empezado su relación con el compañero de su hermano, Ben le había pedido que se casara con él. En otras circunstancias, estando con otra persona, Charlie no hubiera sabido que responder, hubiera necesitado tiempo para pensarlo, para analizar los pros y los contras.

Pero esa no era la circunstancia de ese momento. "Claro, que si." Sin poder moverse apenas, Charlie alargó el brazo hacia Ben, quien, a pesar del dolor en las costillas se sentó en la cama y se acercó a él para abrazarle, intentando no hacerle daño y un momento después le besó.

Al separarse Charlie se echó a reír. "No sabía que la gente pasaba por todo esto para casarse." Ben le acarició el pelo. "¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir a casa? Tarde o temprano tendré que volver allí. Es un sitio grande y al fin y al cabo también será tu casa." Ben asintió, acariciando su mano. Charlie se volvió hacia su hermano, que no había dicho anda en todo el rato. "Espero que digas que si."

"¿Si a qué?" Don ya sabía muy bien lo que le iba a pedir su hermano, pero de todas formas necesitaba escucharlo, no era una petición que se escuchara todos los días.

"A que seas nuestro padrino. Ya que has tenido que soportar este momento tan cursi."

Don sonrió, encantado de poder aceptar aquella oferta, que bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiera podido rechazar. Sabía que Charlie estaría en peligro mientras Franky estuviera en la calle, pero no le iba a dejar escapar por más tiempo.

"Cuenta con ello, hermanito."


	15. Chapter 15

Un suspiro a su espalda, hizo que Ben se diera la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Charlie, que acababa de despertarse. Un momento después de colocar las flores que había traído, en su correspondiente jarrón, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la esquina.

"Espero no haberte despertado." Charlie sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la de Ben. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, incluso cuando estaba dormido, no sabía como, pero cuando estaba en la misma habitación, cuando su subconsciente sabía que estaba con él, no tenía pesadillas y podía dormir más tranquilo.

"No te preocupes, creo que después de dormir doce horas, ya está bien." Apretó con fuerza la mano de Ben, todavía podía ver la tristeza en su mirada, la misma que había visto cuando había despertado en el hospital, esa tristeza que le hablaba de su sentimiento de culpabilidad porque Charlie hubiera terminado allí.

Por eso, el profesor quería hacerle sentir mejor, si él mimo no estaba enojado con Ben, no podía soportar que su prometido se diera tanto mal, por algo, de lo que estaba seguro, no tenía la culpa.

Prometido, una palabra que nunca se había imaginado usar y mucho menos hablando de un hombre. Si, el profesor Charles Epps, estaba prometido y habían tenido que dispararle, para llegar a eso. Sonrío despreocupadamente, sin darse cuenta que Ben lo miraba sin comprender lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Gracias por las flores." Decidió que explicar todo lo que estaba pensando le llevaría demasiado tiempo y terminaría por agotarlo, así que optó por cambiar de tema. "¿Cómo sabías que los lirios eran mis flores preferidas?, ¿Cómo sabías que tenía unas flores favoritas?"

Ben apartó un momento la mirada. Por mucho que no quisiera aparentarlo, Benjamin Revees era un chico romántico, le encantaban las cenas a la luz de las velas, los paseos por la playa bajo las estrellas y regalar flores a sus parejas. No es que hubiera tenido muchas parejas, al fin y al cabo, el trabajo no se lo había permitido, pero cuando tenía una, intentaba comportarse como el novio perfecto y cuidar a la persona con la que estuviera casi hasta la extenuación.

Para algunos, ese comportamiento, podría asemejar algo obsesivo, motivo por el que un par de sus antiguas parejas habían terminado por dejarle, alegando, que querían libertad en sus vidas.

Pero con Charlie, era diferente, bien porque estaba tan pendiente de su trabajo o porque simplemente era una persona despistada, Ben podía estar pendiente de él, todo el tiempo que quisiera. De todas formas, algo en su interior le decía, que Charlie le agradecía eso, que estaba necesitado de todo el cariño posible, tanto de su padre y su hermano, como de alguien que le quisiera sin más.

Por eso, cuando Charlie y él salían por ahí y Charlie hablaba de las flores que más le gustaban, de que cierto restaurante le gustaba más que otro o que el mar estaba más bonito justo después de la puesta de sol; el siempre estaba atento, guardando toda esa información en su cabeza y esperar al momento apropiado para usarla.

Justo aquella, tarde, había sido el momento apropiado para usar las flores preferidas de Charlie, los lirios y al ver la sonrisa amplia en sus labios, con los ojos fijos en aquel espléndido ramo, supo que había acertado.

"Por si no te has percatado, soy muy observador y me gusta escuchar, sobretodo cuando estoy enamorado de quien me habla." Nada más terminar de hablar, Ben se sonrojó, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser tan sincero; tan cursi hubiera dicho cualquiera de sus amigos si escucharan aquello.

Charlie se echó a reír y trató de incorporarse, pero todavía era demasiado pronto para eso, apenas llevaba tres días fuera de peligro, como para poder moverse con normalidad. Gimió por el dolor, aunque no lo hizo todo lo alto que le hubiera gustado por no preocupar a Ben. Pero no sirvió de nada.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?, ¿te crees que una herida de bala se cura de un día para otro?" Sin hacer ninguna fuerza, Ben puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Charlie y la otra la deposito sobre su barbilla, acariciando su mejilla cuidadosamente. "Ya he tenido bastante, con pensar que morías una vez esta semana, no me hagas pasar por lo mismo en tan poco tiempo."

Charlie se dejó llevar, notando como era el brazo de Ben el que le hacía tumbarse en la cama. Antes de que el federal pudiera apartarse de nuevo de él, Charlie movió su mano, hasta atrapar la de Ben y llevarla hasta sus labios, la besó con dulzura, notando su calidez, esa calidez que tanto adoraba.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo estás en esa cama por mi culpa." La expresión de Ben cambió rápidamente. Podía llevar muchas flores, estar todas las horas del mundo al lado de la cama de Charlie y esperar a que por fin se despertara cada vez para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero si había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, era pensar que él era el motivo de que Charlie estuviera allí.

"No digas eso, tu no tienes la culpa de tener un exnovio psicópata. Ahora tienes uno que se mete en cualquier problema y no te culpas por eso." Ben no pudo evitar sonreír, pues al fin y al cabo le encantaba poder ser el caballero andante de Charlie cuando este lo necesitaba.

"Pero no andas por ahí, intentando matar a la persona que amo." Ben trató de alejar su mano de la de Charlie, pero este tiró con más fuerza, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del federal, se acercara a él.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, poder tocar su rostro y ya que él no podía incorporarse, tendría que conseguir que Ben se acercara a él. "Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Tu ex está mal de la cabeza y es _tu ex_ _y no tu_ quien intenta matarme. ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para dejar a un lado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y convertirlo en enojo hacia Franky y, porque no, amor hacia mi?"

Ahora Ben estaba tan cerca de Charlie, que pudo colocar una de sus manos sobre la almohada y la otra sobre el vientre del profesor. Era la primera vez en tres días, que estaba realmente cerca de él, en que le tocaba sin miedo a que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle. Su mano tembló y pensó en moverla, pero no lo hizo, estaba enamorado de Charlie, le quería con locura y tal y como acababa de decir el profesor, no podía permitir que las locuras de un perturbado arruinaran su maravillosa relación.

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto un psiquiatra tan bueno?" Dijo tras suspirar con fuerza y conseguir contener sus ganas de apartarse lo más rápido posible de Charlie.

El profesor alargó su mano hasta el brazo de Ben y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por él, hasta conseguir tocar su cuello. "Tal vez haya cosas que todavía no conoces de mi." Esa sonrisa de chico malo, que tan pocas veces usaba Charlie, pero que tanto le gustaba a Ben le hizo volver a suspirar, sólo que ahora lo hizo de felicidad.

De repente el miedo había desaparecido, ese miedo irracional a que Charlie se rompiera por estar demasiado cerca, por tener una maldición o algo parecido que pudiera recaer sobre Charlie, se había marchado y ahora sólo quería estar junto a él, sentir su mano sobre su cuello, acariciando su piel y poder rodear su espalda para ayudarle a incorporarse sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

"Quiero conocerlo todo de ti." La voz junto a su oído, sacó del interior de Charlie un profundo suspiro. "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre ti." Elevó con cuidado el cuerpo de Charlie, volver a escucharlo quejarse de dolor, no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a repetir.

Charlie no contestó simplemente llevó sus labios hasta los de Ben, rodándolos con cuidado, notando su dulce sabor sobre los suyos y dejando que Ben abriera los ojos y pudiera mirarlo en silencio. Durante tres días había suspirado por esos labios, que tan lejos habían estado desde que había despertado.

Sabía que Ben lo estaba pasando mal y por eso, había decidido no meterle prisa, no agobiarle con intentos para que le besara. Pero ahora ya no podía aguantarlo más, sabía que la única forma de recuperar al mismo Ben que él conocía, era haciendo algo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sabes que no te conviene estar conmigo si quieres vivir muchos años ¿verdad?" Ben volvió a dejar a Charlie en la cama, pero ahora fue él quien se acercó, mientras con movimientos torpes y lentos, Charlie se hacía a un lado, para que Ben se pudiera apoyar en el cabecero, justo a su lado.

"Creo que Don me ha comentado algo, pero tampoco le he hecho mucho caso." Aunque Charlie no le podía ver, pues había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho, Ben sonrió. Se podía hacer una idea de la poca gracia que le debía de hacer a su jefe, Don Epps, su futura boda con su hermano, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. "Al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien tiene que decidir sobre eso."

"Pero tal vez tenga razón, tal vez deberías alejarte de mi hasta que capturemos a Franky, si él piensa que lo hemos dejado…"

No sin dolor, Charlie logró incorporarse débilmente, notando con los brazos de Ben le sujetaban para evitarle el mayor esfuerzo posible. Tenía que mirarle a la cara poder mantener esa conversación, pues no iba a permitir que Ben lo alejara de su vida de esa manera, sin luchar por lo que realmente quería.

"Si Franky piensa que lo hemos dejado, puede que se esfume y no vuelva hasta que tu yo nos volvamos a ver. Se trata de un pirado, no podemos pensar lo que hacer de una forma lógica."

"Pero, Charlie, piénsalo por favor, sólo quiero conseguir alejarte del peligro."

"Eso es algo que Don lleva intentando desde que empecé a trabajar con él, decía lo mismo que tu, que estar cerca de él, con todos eso asesinos y demás criminales, no podía más que traerme problemas." Igual que había hecho un momento antes, volvió a acariciar su mejilla. "No voy a negar que he pasado miedo algunas veces, pero es parte de lo que soy, no se estarme quieto mientras las personas quiero se ponen en peligro y mucho menos cuando es por protegerme a mi."

Ben abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Discutir ante eso era totalmente imposible, porque al fin y al cabo, él era exactamente igual, no sabía quedarse en la retaguardia, no soportaba esperar a que la gente que le importaba volvieran a casa sanos y salvos, si había que arriesgarse, no quería que lo dejaran atrás.

"Muy bien tu ganas." Ben besó con ternura la frente de Charlie.

"¿Significa eso que la boda sigue en pie aunque Franky esté todavía rondando por aquí?" Charlie sonrió ampliamente, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ben, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus manos ahora sobre el pecho de Ben se agarraban con fuerza a su ropa.

"Eso significa que voy a poner mil ojos sobre ti, que no voy a dejar que pases ni un momento sólo y que… si, mantengo mi proposición de matrimonio, por que estoy deseando que te conviertas en mi esposo."

Sin saber de donde salía esa fuerza, Charlie se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Ben, sabía que más tarde se arrepentía de haber hecho eso, cuando su cuerpo se quejara, pero ahora le daba igual, ahora sólo quería besarle, pero nada de ternura y total delicadeza como antes, ahora quería ese beso apasionado y cargado de fuerza que Ben siempre le daba cuando hacían el amor. Quería sentirse poseído por el hombre que amaba, que notar sus manos clavarse en su espalda y sus labios bajar hasta su cuello.

"Te quiero." Dijo finalmente al deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de Ben y quedar tenido, otra vez, sobre su pecho.

El federal no contestó, simplemente le besó en la cabeza y dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre la de Charlie, cualquier contacto, por pequeño que fuera, que podía mantener con él, era suficiente para que por un momento olvidara la espada de Damocles que había sobre la cabeza de su prometido.


	16. Chapter 16

Por tercera noche consecutiva, Charlie se despertó sobresaltado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Franky disparándole o en el peor de los casos, disparando a Ben. Una mano se apoyó sobre su frente con delicadeza.

"Vamos tranquilo, todo está bien, no ha sido más que un mal sueño." Reconocía la voz de su hermano, pero había alto extraño en ella. Se volvió y entonces lo vio. Franky estaba allí, con un arma en la mano y le tapó la boca para que no gritara. Apoyó la pistola contra su pecho y disparó.

Charlie se volvió a despertar gritando y cubierto de sudor. Se había incorporado tan rápido que el pecho le dolía casi demasiado como para respirar con normalidad. De nuevo, una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro y de haber podido, de haber tenido aire en sus pulmones, hubiera vuelto a gritar de nuevo.

"Vamos Charlie, cálmate, te vas a hacer más daño." No quería volverse, no quería descubrir que Franky estaba otra vez allí, a punto de matarle de nuevo. "¿Charlie? Soy Don, ¿vale? Sólo ha sido una terrible pesadilla, igual que estos últimos días."

Aquella voz si que era familiar, si que parecía la de su hermano. Por ello, se movió lentamente y se dio la vuelta, el pecho todavía le dolía, pero se obligó a moverse. Allí estaba Don; estaba cansado, seguramente no había dormido en días, desde que Charlie había entrado en el hospital.

"Don." Dijo con un hilo de voz, agotado por las horribles pesadillas y la falta de descanso que los malos sueños le provocaban.

Su hermano se sentó en la cama a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza, sin decir nada. Don no necesitaba que su hermano pequeño le dijera lo atemorizado que estaba, lo aterrado que estaba a que Franky pudiera volver a por él; ya tenía bastante con oírle hablar en sueños, pedirle ayuda en su mente y saber que no podía hacer nada.

Charlie hundió el rostro con el pecho de su hermano y Don le acarició el cabello, depositando un tierno beso en su frente. Tantas veces se había prometido que Charlie no sufriría por su trabajo, que podría mantenerlo apartado de sus casos, que por mucho que le ayudara no tendría que sufrir por nada y ahora habían llegado a eso, ahora Charlie era la víctima de su último caso, había estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces y no estaba seguro de poder protegerle la siguiente vez.

"No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Tengo dos agentes en el pasillo y Colby y David están trabajando en el caso todo el día. Eres nuestra mayor prioridad hermanito." Charlie levantó la cabeza, mostrando los aterrados ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Y Ben? Pensaba que estaría aquí esta noche, me dijo que se quedaría." Don tardó un momento en contestar, el tiempo suficiente para que Charlie supiera que algo iba mal, que Don le estaba ocultando algo realmente importante.

"Ben está investigando, parecía un tigre enjaulado aquí y le mandé a la oficina a ver si averiguaba algo de Franky." Don sonrió, pero fue un gesto demasiado forzado como para que Charlie no se diera cuenta de ello.

"Don, te conozco mejor que a nadie, no creas que vas a conseguir engañarme con algo así. ¿Dónde está Ben?" Charlie se quedó incorporado, pese a que su cuerpo le gritaba desesperadamente por descansar.

"Tienes que descansar, el médico dijo que cuantas más horas estés reposando antes te recuperarás." A Don siempre le había funcionado el truco del hermano protector y preocupado desde que eran niños, pero ahora que ambos eran adultos, no le sería tan fácil despistar a Charlie. "¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Cuando despiertes, Ben estará aquí."

"¿Cuántos años te crees que tengo Don? No soy un crío, ni siquiera entonces conseguías convencerme, pero te dejaba. Ahora es diferente, no se trata de que tenga la gripe o que papá tenga que cuidar de mamá. Se trata de Ben, si le ocurre algo, si está en peligro tengo que saberlo, necesito saberlo…"

El aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones, por lo que tuvo que dejar de hablar un momento para recuperarse. Se apoyó en su hermano, que lo sostuvo con delicadeza, mirándolo con preocupación; deseando que no se esforzara tanto.

"Muy bien, tu ganas." Charlie levantó la cabeza, mientras poco a poco, sus mejillas iban recobrando su color natural. "Ben está investigando, eso es cierto." Le dolía tanto decir aquello, sabiendo lo que iba a decir Charlie y lo mucho que se iba a preocupar en cuanto supiera la verdad.

"¿Qué es lo que está investigando? Porque estoy seguro que si te pido que le llames a al trabajo, no estará allí." Charlie se estaba desesperando, necesitaba saber donde estaba Ben, lo había visto tan mal los dos días anteriores, tan preocupado por él, tan pendiente de su recuperación y ahora no estaba. Aquello no era normal, aunque tratándose de Ben, el profesor podía hacerse una buena idea de adonde se había ido a investigar. "Es Franky ¿verdad? Ha ido tras él."

"No lo se." Dijo Don con demasiada frialdad. Charlie apretó con fuerza el brazo de su hermano.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu compañero, trabaja para ti. Tendrías que saber donde está." Don sostuvo el cuerpo de su hermano al ver que estaba a punto de colapsarse, Charlie nunca había sido bueno para encarar situaciones extremadamente complicadas como aquella. "¿Dónde está Ben, Don? Estamos hablando de la persona que más me importa en este mundo a parte de ti y de papá. Un psicópata quiere matarnos a los dos y tu me dices que no sabes donde está Ben. ¿Dónde está por el amor de dios?"

"Franky no va a ir a por él, porque Ben lo encontrará, es todo lo que me ha dicho." Charlie volvió a palidecer de repente. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad, tenía que tratarse de un nuevo sueño y en breves momentos despertaría.

"No me lo puedes estar diciendo en serio, no puede ser que dejaras a Ben ir en solitario a por Franky, ¡Es un suicidio!" La habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor, pasarse demasiado tiempo sin respirar y con una herida de bala a medio curar en el pecho, no era nada aconsejable.

Charlie se dejó caer sobre su hermano, que lo cogió con cuidado e hizo que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama. "No he dicho que esté solo. He mandado varios hombres detrás de él." Le retiró unos mechones de pelo de la cara y sonrió todo lo tranquilamente que pudo. "Tu novio se empeñó en hacerlo en solitario, me dijo que si lo hacía por su cuenta, Franky iría a por él y que entonces lo atraparía, que de lo contrario no aparecería."

Se volvió a sentar en la cama, hablando sosegadamente, comprobando como cada una de sus palabras, parecían tranquilizar ligeramente a su hermano a cada momento que pasaba. "Es tan testarudo como tu, es un cosa más que tenéis en común, me sorprende que os parezcáis tanto."

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que era cierto, pese a sus enormes diferencias, le encantaba que Ben tuviera un carácter tan parecido al suyo, lo suficiente como para conocerlo sin tan siquiera tener que hablar con él.

"Después de discutir durante un par de horas, _terminó por convencerme_ para que hiciéramos las cosas a su manera. Le dejé marchar…"

"¿No se despidió de mi?" Le interrumpió Charlie, atentó a la historia que estaba contando su hermano.

"Claro que lo hizo, pero tu estabas dormido, por una vez no estabas teniendo una de tus pesadillas. No quiso molestarte, dijo que no iba a hacerte más daño, despertándote y diciéndote lo que iba a hacer. Quise dejarle solo contigo, pero me dijo que me quedara, que para algo éramos ahora de la familia." Don sonrió mientras hablaba, le caía demasiado bien ese chico como para odiarle por algo de lo malo que pudiera ocurrirle a Charlie. "Te besó y creo que te diste cuenta, te moviste y dijiste algo cuando se estaba marchando."

"_Te quiero, _dije te quiero. Si me enteré del beso, pero creía que estaba soñando. Entonces ya lleva todo un día fuera. ¿Has sabido algo de él?" Don negó con la cabeza, aquella era la parte más dura de toda la historia que estaba contando. "¿Por qué no le has llamado o es que no hay forma de contactar con él?"

"Le he estado llamando durante todo el día al móvil, pero no hay manera, o lo tiene desconectado o está sin cobertura."

"O alguien se lo ha quitado." Charlie pareció hacerse pequeño por momentos, pensando en lo que le podría haber ocurrido al hombre que tanto quería.

"Charlie, vamos, no pienses eso, seguro que está bien y no ha podido llamar porque se ha quedado sin cobertura o le ha fallado la batería, han podido ser mil cosas." Pero aquello no era suficiente para Charlie, conocía la mayoría de las cosas que le podían haber sucedido a Ben y ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir bien y mucho menos las que tenían que ver con Franky. "Charlie…"

"¿Podrías abrazarme?" Aquella voz recordó tanto al tono infantil al que Don no podía negarse nunca.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a su hermano pequeño, dejó que este se apoyara sobre él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Charlie cerró los ojos, sólo quería dormir y esperar que la próxima vez que despertara, Ben estuviera otra vez a su lado y toda aquella locura hubiera terminado por fin.


	17. Chapter 17

El ruido de la puerta de su dormitorio despertó a Charlie. Miró a su alrededor un momento y allí se encontró a su hermano, junto a su cama, sonriéndolo, aunque no era capaz de ocultar su cansancio después de varios días sin apenas dormir. Don se sentó en la cama, sin decir nada.

"¿Cómo lo has conseguido?" Preguntó Charlie, mientras todavía dolorido intentó incorporarse.

"¿A que te refieres?" En realidad no hacía falta que su hermano le dijera de que estaba hablando, ya lo sabía demasiado bien, Charlie era demasiado listo como para no preguntárselo, pero aún así le dejó hacerlo.

"Traerme a casa, todavía me quedaba al menos una semana en el hospital y de repente me entero que me traen a casa. ¿Qué les has dicho para que te dejaran hacerlo?, ¿todavía funciona el truco de "Soy Federal"? Charlie sonrió mientras hablaba, aunque esa sonrisa no conseguía ocultar el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo, el terror por no saber el paradero de Ben durante dos días ya.

"Estás en peligro, Charlie. Si Franky se entera que sigues con vida, no tardará en intentar matarte de nuevo." Don acarició con delicadeza la mano de su hermano, viendo como la expresión de este cambiaba acercándose a sus verdaderos pensamientos. "No lo va a conseguir. Está vez no."

Después de haber estado a punto de perder a su hermano las dos últimas veces que Franky había ido a por él, Don no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo y si para ello tenía que matar al psicópata que intentaba matar a su hermano, estaba convencido de hacerlo.

"¿Y que pasa con Ben?, ¿Por qué no le estás ayudando? Eres de los mejores agentes, deberías estar con él." Charlie se incorporó demasiado rápido, tanto que su cuerpo se resintió y Don tuvo que sostenerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, no quería demostrar todo lo débil que estaba.

Su hermano no dijo nada, Don simplemente sostuvo el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño y dejó que Charlie se relajara cerca de él. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era ningún tipo de emociones fuertes.

"Colby y David, están con él. ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a permitir que mi cuñado se lanzara a una misión suicida?" Charlie apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos. "Jamás haría una cosa así sabiendo el daño que podría hacerte si le ocurriera algo a Ben." Don lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras escuchaba con la respiración de Charlie iba regresando a la normalidad.

"Esto acabará bien ¿verdad?"

Al escuchar a su hermano hablar así, Don recordó aquellos años, en los que Charlie era un niño completamente inocente, superdotado si, pero inocente al fin y al cabo. Siempre le preguntaba a él sobre las cosas de la vida que no comprendía. Las guerras, las enfermedades y los desastres nunca entraban en la cabeza del pequeño de los Epps y acudía a su hermano para aclarar sus ideas.

A veces por la noche, cuando sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir, Charlie se metía en el cuarto de su hermano, mientras este leía algo, se metía en su cama y esperaba a que Don le hiciera caso, con los clavados en él. pasaban horas hablando; en realidad, Don era el que hablaba, intentando dar sentido a todos los sinsentidos del mundo, mientras su hermano menor le escuchaba con atención, hasta quedarse dormido.

"Claro que si. Por mucho que Franky quiera hacerte daño, no voy a permitir que os pase nada ni a ti ni a Ben y mucho menos antes de poder estar en tu boda." Don se echó a reír. "¿Sabes que papá ya está buscando un salón para el banquete?"

"Pero si todavía…"

"Charlie, estamos hablando de papá, lleva años con el tema de tener nietos." Los dos hermanos rieron. Don se fijó de nuevo en al expresión de su hermano. Al menos lo había conseguido, durante un breve momento había conseguido que se olvidara de lo que les había llevado allí.

Charlie se volvió a acostar, mientras observaba a su hermano sacar algo de una maleta que tenía al lado. "Se que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero creo que será la única forma que estés tranquilo." Le mostró el pequeño aparato negro a su hermano, que lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si pudiera romperse al mínimo descuido.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una rádio. Te permitirá escuchar lo que ocurra esta tarde." Don se planteó si estaba haciendo bien las cosas o si debería haberse mantenido cayado y no decirle nada a Charlie."

"¿Qué pasa esta tarde?" Dijo Charlie con la mirada puesta en el pequeño artilugio que estaba comenzando a arderle en las manos.

"Los chicos han encontrado a Franky." Charlie abrió los ojos de par en par, pero se mantuvo en silencio, apretando con fuerza el aparato de radio. "Ben me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero me conoces demasiado bien y se que no puedo ocultarte nada."

"Por eso desapareciste ayer a última hora y por eso me has traído a casa ¿verdad? Temes que Franky se entere y decida venir a por mi."

"Se lo dije a Ben, no es tan fácil engañarte." Don mostró una sonrisa forzada, mientras Charlie todavía lo miraba. Parecía un cachorrillo abandonado allí en la cama, con la radio entre las manos y los ojos clavados en él. "Esta radio no sirve para comunicarse, no podrás hablar con él, pero al menos sabrás lo que ocurre."

"No podré hablar con él." Repitió Charlie en un susurro. Desde el principio temía que ocurriera algo, que algo malo le pasara a Ben en sus intentes por dar con Franky. Se había imaginado y había soñado con el momento en el que Don le diera la noticia, pero nunca había pensado en poder escucharlo todo.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero ya que no puedes estar ahí y que tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar. Esta bien si prefieres mantenerte fuera." Incluso Don prefería que su hermano se mantuviera fuera, pero Charlie apretó la radio, dando con ello su respuesta.

"Quiero saberlo, necesito hacerlo, si no estuviéramos juntos, Ben no tendría porque estar haciendo esto. En el fondo merezco…"

"Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase." Dijo Don con sus manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de su hermano. "Lo único que te mereces, es ser feliz, casarte y darle pronto nietos a papá." Le acarició el rostro a Charlie y lo vio sonreír con cierta tristeza. "No le digas a Ben que lo de la radio ha sido idea mía."

Ben siempre tan protector, tan parecido a su hermano. Charlie no quería que todos pensaran que era un tipo demasiado sensible, demasiado impresionable para poder soportar ciertas emociones.

Estaba aterrado eso no lo iba a negar, pero no podía pasarse todo él en la incertidumbre de donde estaba el hombre al que quería o peor aún si estaba vivo o Franky había conseguido lo que quería. Aunque le costara mucho aceptarlo, ahora tenía la posibilidad de demostrarles, que pese al miedo, podía conseguirlo.

"¿Estarás con él esta tarde?"

"No, me quedo contigo."

"Pero Don…"

"Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar el hecho de que alguien tiene que protegerte a ti. Se que Franky espera que te quedes sólo para atacar. Eso no volverá a pasar. Además sigo siendo tu hermano y mi deber es proteger a mi familia antes que a nadie."

"Pero…"

"Charlie, se que esto es difícil pero Ben es tan agente federal como yo, sabe como cuidarse sólo, no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a algo parecido a esto."

"Claro, por eso la última vez tuve que salvarle la vida…" Dijo Charlie casi para si mismo, sin embargo, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano se dio cuenta que no debería haber dicho aquello. "Ben no te lo contó verdad. Imagino que se hizo una idea de cómo te iba a sentar eso."

Don no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

"¡Don espera!" Pero su hermano no volvió a aparecer en la habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

Don miró fijamente a su hermano, Charlie parecía no estar respirando, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de mármol, mientras escuchaba lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la radio.

Los ojos de su hermano pequeño estaban puestos en la nada, no pestañeaba, ningún de sus músculos se movía, todo su cuerpo estaba en completa y absoluta tensión. Se acercó a él, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Charlie, pero el profesor no reaccionó, parecía no haber notado el contacto.

Le había costado aceptar que Charlie se hubiera interpuesto a la bala que había estado a punto de matarlo, por defender a Ben. Estaba completamente seguro que si hubiera sido él mismo en lugar de Ben, Charlie hubiera hecho lo mismo y eso le aterraba más que nada.

Siendo igualmente doloroso, Don había preferido pensar que Franky había intentado matar de Charlie como venganza hacia Ben. Pero ahora se daba que no había sido así, que todos temores que había tenido desde que su hermano trabajaba a su lado, de lo que podía llegar a hacer si a él le ocurría algo, eran ciertos.

No sólo estaban los remordimientos que su hermano podría tener por no haber hecho nada, por haberse equivocado en los cálculos, si no que también estaba el miedo a la soledad, a perder al ser amado, bien fuera su propio hermano o el hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Desde que había muerto su madre, Charlie no era capaz de pensar que sus seres queridos pudieran morir y mucho menos si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo, aunque eso significara interponerse con una bala que no iba dirigida hacia él.

Por eso, después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, Don volvió a la habitación. Por mucho que le molestara que ni Charlie ni Ben le hubieran dicho nada del incidente, Charlie seguía siendo su hermano, tenía que protegerle, tal y como había dicho que haría y esperar a que todo aquello terminara para hablar con él, porque eso es justamente lo que quería hacer, aunque ese no fuera el momento más apropiado para hacerlo.

Al regresar se lo había encontrado tal y como estaba ahora, sentado en la cama, con las manos agarrando con fuerza la radio y escuchando lo que los agentes decían al otro lado.

Se sentó al lado de Charlie, sin decir nada, escuchando al igual que el profesor lo que ocurría al otro lado. Desde luego, hubiera deseado poder estar allí, atrapar al desgraciado que había estado a punto de matara su hermano, ver su rostro al descubrir que todo se había terminado, que él había perdido y que ellos serían felices cuando estuviera encerrado en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

Pero no, Charlie era mucho más importante, en realidad era una de las partes más importantes de su vida y junto a su padre, una sin la que no se imaginaba el resto de su vida.

"Estamos en la casa, no hay movimiento en los alrededores."

"Estamos preparados señor, cuando del orden."

"Bien, atentos a mi señal." Charlie contuvo la respiración al escuchar la voz de Ben. Realmente estaba allí, podía oírle, incluso se imaginaba su expresión seria y segura. "Vamos allá, pero tened cuidado chicos, este tío es muy peligroso." Don no estaba seguro si lo que estaba escuchando proveniente de su hermano era un espasmo o un sollozo retenido en su garganta.

"¿Crees que estará pensando en mi?" Dijo finalmente Charlie, con apenas un hilo voz y sin moverse siquiera.

"Estoy seguro de eso."

"¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Qué pasa si Franky sabe que Ben va a por él y le está esperando para matarle?" El abrazo de su hermano le hizo derrumbarse por completo. Había estado conteniendo sus aterrados sentimientos desde que sabía que Ben estaba allí, pero ya no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo.

"Vamos, no pienses en eso." Charlie dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su hermano. Sabía que estaría allí mientras lo necesitara, que no se movería de su lado y que si no quería hablar, no diría nada.

Incluso después de haberse enterado de cómo había acabado en el hospital, de enterarse que no se lo había dicho antes, Don seguía estando a su lado. "Ben estará bien, sabe como manejarse en esas situaciones. Antes que te des cuenta, estará aquí."

"Ese es el problema, que ya me he dado cuenta."

"No te entiendo, Charlie." El profesor sostuvo la radio entre sus manos con todas las fuerzas que pudo encontrar en su interior y se detuvo un momento a escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"El jardín está limpio señor."

"El sospechoso no ha podido salir por ningún lado. Tiene que estar dentro de la casa."

"Muy bien, David, Colby, venid conmigo, vamos a entrar y sacar a esa maldita rata de su cloaca." Charlie cerró los ojos, podía ver la figura de Ben delante de él, seguramente sonriéndole, como hacía siempre, acercándose a él con esa forma de moverse que tanto le gustaba al profesor. Estaría silencioso, pero su expresión sería preciosa, cariñosa, adorable, como siempre lo veía Charlie.

Una voz resonó en su interior, rogando para que esa no fuera la última imagen que tenía de su prometido y que lo que había escuchado por la radio no fuera lo último que le escuchaba decir a Ben.

"Charlie…"

"Me he dado cuenta que le quiero más que a nada en el mundo." Dijo como si un torrente de emocione estuviera saliendo de su pecho en ese mismo momento. "Antes, en el hospital incluso, sabía que le amaba, como nunca he amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Amita, pero ahora… Don ahora es diferente, ahora se que no podría vivir sin Ben a mi lado, ahora se que la vida no tiene sentido si le ocurre algo; que si no está aquí…"

"Vamos hermanito, todo va a salir bien, Ben estará bien, atrapará a Franky y antes de esta noche estará aquí contigo."

"Ojala pudieras prometerme eso." Charlie parecía derrotado y por mucho que quisiera, Don no podía hacer nada para conseguir que se sintiera mejor, porque al fin y al cabo, sabía muy bien que en una misión como esa podía ocurrir cualquier cosa y tal vez, las cosas no fueran salir tan perfectas como él las había pintado.

"Señor, hemos visto a alguien en el piso superior, puede tratarse del sospechoso."

"Recibido. Colby acompáñame arriba." Durante un momento, el silencio inundó la habitación de Charlie, incluso el mismo se quedó callado esperando saber lo que ocurría al otro lado.

"¡FBI!" Gritó Ben. Charlie se agarró con fuerza al brazo de su hermano, casi le estaba haciendo daño, pero Don no dijo nada al respecto, dejó que el profesor se desahogara como quisiera. "Abre la puerta maldito bastardo, el juego se ha terminado estás rodeado."

Entonces se escuharon los tiros, una ráfaga continua de tiros que sobresaltó tanto a Charlie, que no pudo evitar gritar. "¡Ben!" Luego nada, el silencio de nuevo en la radio, nada que le dijera si Ben estaba bien o sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad en ese mismo momento. "Ben, no por favor, dime algo cariño, háblame." Los pensamientos estaban saliendo solos de su boca, pues era la única forma de mantenerse sereno y no comenzar a llorar.

"Ben ¿me oyes? Colby, vamos chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba?" David sonaba alterado, ni siquiera él sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo cual tampoco tranquilizaba mucho a Charlie.

El teléfono de Don comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento. Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron y miraron al pequeño aparato que estaba encima de la mesilla. Aquella llamada sólo podía significar dos cosas y una destrozaría la vida de Charlie para siempre.

"David, aquí Ben, todo está bien, lo tenemos, repito, lo tenemos." Charlie comenzó a reír entre lágrimas, mientras Don cogía por fin el teléfono y contestaba.

"Maldita sea Ben, ¿sabes el susto que nos has dado? Te recuerdo que ahora estás prometido y tienes a alguien que casi se muere, por no hablar de tu cuñado, podrías haber tenido un poco más de cuidado… Vale, espera un momento, te lo paso."

Charlie cogió el teléfono con más temblorosas, pero en el momento en el que escuchó por fin la voz de Ben, todo su miedo y su angustia desaparecieron sin más. "Hola Ben, mi amor, ¿se puede saber que ha pasado ahí arriba?"

"¿Tu también estabas escuchando la operación? Voy a matar a tu hermano."

"No cambies de tema y cuéntame lo que ha pasado, porque ha estado a punto de darme un ataque al corazón."

"Te lo puedo contar en casa, quiero verte y decirte que todo ha terminado por fin." Charlie contuvo la respiración. Realmente estaba cabreado pese a que la más grande las alegrías ocupaba su interior, sin embargo, aquella petición acababa de terminar con su malestar.

"Pero espero que vengas pronto, los chicos pueden ocuparse de Franky, tu ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, ya no nos volverá a molestar más."

"Claro, estaré allí en quince minutos. Por cierto," Dijo ante de colgar el teléfono y meterse en el coche. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."


	19. Chapter 19

Muy a su pesar, Charlie accedió a quedarse en casa esperando el regreso de Ben. Don había sido contundente. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte, todavía te estás recuperando de un disparo en el pecho." Por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, su hermano no le hubiera dejado macharse.

El rato se hizo demasiado largo para su gusto. Parecían estar pasando horas en lugar de minutos y la media hora que Ben tardó en volver a casa, fue como si hubiera transcurriendo un día entero.

"Pronto estará, no te preocupes. Le había dicho su hermano un par de veces, pero eso no era suficiente para Charlie, no después de haber estado a punto de perder a su prometido ese mismo día.

Por fin, se escuchó el ruido de un motor fuera de la casa, Charlie se levantó, aunque no pudo hacerlo todo lo rápido que le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni un paso, las piernas le temblaban, andar un poco significaría perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo sin remedio.

"¿Charlie estás bien?" dijo su hermano al verlo más pálido de lo normal.

El profesor tan sólo asintió, la mirada puesta en la puerta del cuerpo y el cuerpo convertido en una estatua de mármol. Entonces la puerta se abrió y delante de él apareció Ben. En dos grandes zancadas llegó hasta Charlie y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que levantó su cuerpo del suelo.

Durante un momento, Charlie se quedó como estaba, bloqueado, incapaz de sentir nada excepto el miedo que le había acompañado todo el día desde que se había enterado de la misión.

"Charlie, mi amor." Ben se separó un poco de él, sin soltarle. El profesor lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión que el agente no podía definir de ninguna manera. "¿Charlie que te pasa?"

Entonces, cogiendo a Ben por sorpresa, Charlie le pegó un empujón con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar, toda la que le había estado produciendo el miedo y luego le asestó otro y otro más, hasta que finalmente, agotado hasta la extenuación, se dejó caer en la cama, notando el fuerte dolor que regresaba a su pecho.

"¡Charlie tranquilo, por favor! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mal que lo he pasado hoy?" Dijo por fin el profesor, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía, si lo hacía, se lanzaría a sus brazos, alegrándose por tenerlo otra vez a su lado, sano y salvo. "¿Por qué no esperaste y me lo dijiste?"

"No quería preocuparte." Ben puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Charlie, pero este consiguió soltarse, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

"¿No querías preocuparme y me entero por mi hermano que vas a buscar a Franky? ¿No querías preocuparme y tengo que escuchar por la radio como dejas de comunicarte durante los peores minutos de mi vida? ¿No quieres preocuparme y te juegas la vida frente a tu peor enemigo?" Se acurrucó en la cama y Ben aprovechó el espacio que dejaba el profesor para sentarse a su lado. "Podían haberlo hecho otros y tuviste que arriesgarte tu. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no me querías preocupar?"

Por fin levantó la vista, por fin había dicho todo lo que necesitaba sacar de su interior. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, al dejar que todo lo que tanto daño le había hecho, también permitió que las lágrimas tomaran el control y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Lo hice por ti. Se que es algo muy egoísta, pero lo hice por ti, por todo lo que Franky te había hecho, por todo lo que no quería que te volviera a hacer. No podía permitirlo y tenía que terminarlo yo mismo."

Sin estar muy seguro sobre si debía hacerlo o no, Ben alargó la mano hasta el rostro del profesor y la puso sobre su mejilla. Entonces Charlie ya no podía aguantarlo más, finalmente, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, como no lo había hecho delante de su hermano, como sólo se sentía capaz de hacerlo con Ben a su lado.

"Charlie, mi niño, vamos, todo está bien, todo ha terminado." Sin dudas ahora sobre lo que hacer, Ben se arrodilló en la cama y abrazó con más fuerza que antes al profesor. Por fin sintió las manos de Charlie moviéndose por su espalda, hasta estrecharle también entre sus brazos. "Franky no nos va a molestar más, estará mucho tiempo en prisión y tu yo seremos felices, nos casaremos, tendremos nuestra familia, nuestros niños, todo irá bien a partir de ahora."

"¿Qué paso allí? ¿Por qué dejaste de comunicarte de repente?" Dijo Charlie sin separarse de Ben, apoyándose poco a poco sobre su pecho.

"Forcejeamos un poco, por eso no me pude comunicar, pero pude reducirle. Eso es todo."

"Me estás mintiendo, notó con el corazón te late demasiado rápido. Hay algo que no me has contado porque sabes que no me va a gustar. Te conozco demasiado agente Reeves, como para que me intentes colar eso."

Ben suspiró, acariciando el cabello de Charlie mientras lo hacía. El profesor estaba en lo cierto, le conocía demasiado bien y su estúpido intento de que se tragara una mentira no había servido de nada. Tan sólo le quedaba contarle la verdad.

"Muy bien tu ganas, pero en cuanto terminemos con esto, vas a descansar y a dormir, ya te he causado demasiado estrés por hoy." Charlie asintió mientras juntos se acomodaban en la cama. "Cuando llegamos a la casa, parecía estar desierta, no había nadie en el piso de abajo y supusimos que si Franky no había conseguido escapar, estaría en el piso de arriba.

"Supongo que fue una tontería, pero no podía dejar que otros le atraparan por mi, no después de todos estos días, no después de haberte disparado. Por eso subí, antes que nadie, quería ser el primero en encontrarlo, el primero en dar con él, en verle la cara cuando le apuntara con mi arma y decirle que iba a detenerlo.

"Pero no lo vimos arriba. Nos creímos demasiado listos con él. David y Colby, bajaron, yo me quedé con otro agente, no podía haberlo perdido, no estaba dispuesto a volver a temer por tu vida.

"Revisé de nuevo las habitaciones y de repente, en uno de los cuartos, había un falso techo y cuando quise darme cuenta, lo tenía detrás, había cerrado puerta con cerrojo y tras golpearme y hacerme perder el equilibrio, me quitó el arma y deshizo de mi radio.

"Eres casi tan tenaz como yo Ben, supongo que ahora comprendes porque hacíamos tan buena pareja."

"Esto se ha terminado, no puedes escapar de aquí con vida. Vas a ir la cárcel y te pudrirás allí por todo lo que nos has hecho."

"Que mono, ya hablas en plural de vosotros dos. Seguro que el profesor está muy orgulloso de ti cuando le digas que me has detenido. Eso si no te mato yo antes claro." Mientras relataba la historia, Ben notó el cuerpo de Charlie tensarse junto a él aunque no le estaba diciendo nada; estaba demasiado concentrado en la historia que le estaba contando el agente.

"Eso sólo te metería en un lío mucho más grande del que tienes ahora entre manos. Si te entregas ahora, puede que te caigan unos cuantos años, si me matas nadie te librará de la cadena perpetua."

"¿Acaso te crees que eso me importa? Te he perdido, el profesor me ha robado lo más preciado que tenía en esta vida, te ha apartado de mi. Tiene que pagar por ello y si no puedo matarlo, entonces te mataré a ti y sabrá por lo que yo estoy pasando." Charlie rodeó con mayor intensidad el cuerpo de Ben nada más escuchar eso.

"Franky es listo, pero tiene un grave defecto, habla demasiado y mientras lo hace no se da cuenta lo que hacemos los demás. Por eso, mientras estaba diciendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando ahora que yo no estaba a su lado, pude acercarme a él y cuando más distraído estaba, conseguí golpearle y hacer que soltara mi arma. Apenas hubo forcejeo.

"Un momento después salimos de la habitación y fue cuando me comuniqué con los demás, eso es todo." Charlie no dijo nada, tan sólo se acercó a su rostro y le besó en la mejilla y luego de la forma más tierna que pudo, en los labios.

"Lo único que me importa ahora es que estás vivo, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca." Ben se recostó sobre Charlie, procurando no hacerle daño en el pecho y le besó. "Bueno, eso si que puedes volver a hacerlo." Dicho y hecho, Ben le besó de nuevo. Había temido tanto no volver a besar esos labios nunca, que ahora Charlie le besaba con mayor intensidad que nunca.

"Ahora es cuando tu me haces casi a mi y duermes un rato, porque yo también estoy agotado y si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme contigo." El profesor sonrió con picardía y se acomodó junto a Ben. Un momento después cerró los ojos y el agotamiento por el día que había pasado, le hizo caer completamente dormido en menos de un minuto.

"_Iré a por vosotros. Como no me mates, algún día, cuando te enteres de la muerte de tu querido profesor Epps, o quien sabe de alguno de tus hijos, sabrás que sido yo el culpable; porque se que no vas a matarme no eres de esos, no eres como yo y eso te hace débil."_

Ben repitió en su cabeza las últimas palabras que Franky le había dicho y que había pedido a todos los presentes que no le comentaran a Charlie. depositó un dulce beso en la frente del profesor e intentó dormir, al menos mientras estuviera a su lado, se sentía bien y más que el héroe de la historia, se sentía protegido entre los brazos de Charlie.


	20. Chapter 20

"¿Qué te parece este sitio? Se que está un poco alejado de la ciudad, pero me parece encantador." Ben puso ante Charlie la foto de un precioso paraíso natural, tan cerca de Los Angeles que parecía totalmente irreal.

La casa se veía al fondo, parecía un pequeño palacio y los árboles formaban un pasillo hasta donde estaba el mirador. A la derecha de la casa estaban colocadas las mesas que se usaban para los convites y sobre ellas una especie de toldo adornado con guirnaldas de vivos colores y flores.

"Me ha costado encontrarlo, pero quería que fuera un sitio especial para celebrar nuestra boda."

Charlie sonrió como un niño ilusionado con su nuevo juguete, tras unos momentos contemplando las fotos que Ben le había traído y alucinado con poder estar en ese lugar celebrando su, tan esperado enlace, levantó por fin la mirada.

"Me encanta, creo que no me imagino nada mejor." Cogió a Ben de la chaqueta y lo acercó hasta él que estaba sentado sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, le beso agradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y todo lo había luchado para que su relación funcionara. "Menos mal que sólo quedan dos semanas para la boda, estoy tan nervioso que no consigo ayudaros en ninguno de los últimos casos."

"No eres el único, Don está hecho un flan, tendrías que verlo, en cuanto puede alejarse un poco del caso empieza a preguntarme que es lo que puede hacer para ayudarme, si necesitamos algo o cualquier cosa relacionada con la boda."

"¿Y tu? No pareces en absoluto nervioso." Le puso bien la ropa, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Si te digo la verdad, hace dos días que no he podido dormir toda la noche de un tirón, no hago más que soñar con ese día y a veces también he tenido alguna pesadilla que espero que no se repita." Se había prometido a sí mismo que no le diría nada a Charlie sobre sus sueños, pero para su desgracia, el profesor siempre conseguía sacarle toda la información que quería, con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos durante un breve segundo.

"No me habías dicho nada. ¿De que van esos sueños?" Charlie se bajó de la mesa y se sentó junto a Ben. Al ver que su compañero tardaba tanto en contestar, comenzó a preocuparse porque fuera algo realmente serio. "¿Ben, que pasa?"

"No es nada serio, no te preocupes, la mayoría de las veces nos veo a nosotros dos casándonos felices, es maravilloso lo que veo, pero luego me despierto y veo que no ha ocurrido todavía, me despierto sólo en casa y…" Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, al darse cuenta, otra vez que había dicho demasiado, por no pensar antes de hablar.

"Ben, si te preocupa algo, sabes que puedes contarme todo. ¿Qué pasa con eso de despertarte sólo? No me habías dicho que lo estabas pasando mal." Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"Tampoco lo paso mal, pero no me atrevía a decirte que quería vivir contigo antes de estar casados. Llámame tradicional si quieres, pero después de lo que pasó con Franky, no quería repetir los mismos errores contigo."

Charlie se echó a reír antes de contestar. "Primero, espero que no me estés considerando un perturbado mental como tu ex. Segundo, estoy deseando vivir contigo, estemos casados o no, me da lo mismo, mientras estemos juntos y tercero, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas preocupado por algo así?"

"Supongo que no quería romper el encanto de los días previos a nuestra boda. Estás tan feliz últimamente; lo pasaste tan mal por lo de Franky y antes por lo de Amita, que no quise amargarte con mis problemas."

"El _problema_ es que tus problemas son también míos, los quiero compartir contigo, porque tu vida es también la mía y viceversa." Charlie posó sus labios sobre los de Ben y los dejó ahí un instante, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad. Ben rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta que quedaron fundidos en un tierno abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió. Pero al caer la bolsa al suelo, los dos se separaron y se volvieron hacia allí. Afortunadamente para Charlie, Ben estaba justo detrás de él por lo que pudo atraparlo cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al tener aquella visión delante a la que jamás hubiera esperado volver a ver.

"Hola Charlie." Dijo Amita recogiendo la bolsa que le había caído al suelo.

"Amita, oh dios mío, ¿que haces aquí?" Dijo el profesor sin moverse de donde estaba, sin apartar sin contacto de Ben, que había vuelto a rodear su cintura con ambas manos como si lo estuviera protegiendo, o tal vez como si estuviera defendiendo su territorio.

"Ya ves, lo salió bien lo del nuevo trabajo y pedí regresar al Cal Sci y aquí estoy, como en los viejos tiempos."

"Pues yo espero que nada vuelva a ser como los viejos tiempos." Charlie sujetó con fuerza la mano de Ben al escucharle decir eso. Comprendía perfectamente porque lo estaba diciendo, incluso él mismo se sentía igual, pero nunca había sido rencoroso, ni siquiera después de lo que le había hecho Amita podía llegar a odiarla de verdad.

"Tienes razón me merezco todo lo que queráis decirme. Me portó falta contigo Charlie y lo siento, pero entonces…"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?" Ben podía notar el cuerpo de Charlie en tensión. Siempre se había preguntado si el profesor habría superado completamente lo que sentía por Amita y lo que ella le había hecho al desparecer y no decirle que estaba embarazada. Ahora tenía su respuesta delante de sus narices.

Charlie estaba en silencio, mirando a la que había sido su novia durante mucho tiempo, de repente volvía a su vida, justo cuando iba a casarse y ella parecía comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

"¿Por qué apareces ahora?" Continuó diciendo Ben. Aunque estaba un poco fuera de juego casi en shock, Charlie se dio cuenta que Ben estaba defendiéndole, que todo lo que no era capaz de decir él, lo estaba haciendo el federal. Amaba profundamente a ese hombre y adoraba cuando le ayudaba así. "Si pretendes volver a arruinarle la vida, te aseguro que no lo vas conseguir, ahora estoy yo para evitarlo."

"Charlie no puedes creer lo que dice." Pero Charlie no contestó. "Vamos Charlie, nunca te he querido hacer daño, he cometido errores lo se, pero no puedes pensar que lo hice para herirte."

El cuerpo del profesor comenzó a temblar, aunque intentaba evitarlo, esperó que Amita no se diera cuenta, pero Ben estaba tan cerca de él que era imposible que no se diera cuenta.

"¿Por qué no te vas a tu despacho y nos dejas tranquilos?"

"Oye, me parece muy bien que seas su amigo, pero tienes porque ejercer de su abogado, Charlie es capaz de hablar por si mismo y hasta ahora no me ha echado de aquí."

"Vete por favor." Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. Ella no se había esperado aquello y Ben tampoco se había esperado que Charlie llegara decirlo nunca, por eso lo estaba haciendo él. "Por cierto, Ben y yo vamos a casarnos y no ejerce de mi abogado si no de mi futuro marido y sólo trata de protegerme."

"¿Vas a casarte? Vaya, esa si que es una sorpresa, enhorabuena." Amita se quedó donde estaba, todo aquello la había cogido por sorpresa. Ella había vuelto con la esperanza de recuperar al hombre del que estaba enamorada y se encontraba con que él había rehecho su vida con un federal. "No sabía que fueras…"

"¿Qué gay? Pues yo no pensaba que tu pudieras ser una…"

"¡Ben por favor! Amita déjanos solos, no pongas las cosas más difíciles. Todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado y no se soy gay o como quieras llamarlo, sólo se que estoy enamorado, que me han pasado muchas cosas y que Ben ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Le quiero, eso es todo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado."

Desde que había comenzado su relación con Ben, Charlie había esperado hasta ese momento para decirle todo aquello a Amita. Había estado a punto de destrozarle la vida, lo había dejado tirado y Ben había estado allí para recoger los trozos rotos y recomponerlos a tiempo.

"Bueno pues espero que seáis muy felices. Te lo mereces Charlie. Pero a partir de ahora vamos a vernos muy a menudo otra vez por los pasillos de la universidad, espero que no te importe." Amita se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Sabía que sus palabras habían hecho mella en Charlie de una forma u otra.

No iba a ser tan fácil quitarla del medio ahora que había vuelto, quería recuperar a Charlie e iba a luchar para quitar a Ben del medio, para demostrarle al profesor Epps, que ella era su mejor opción.

Por fin se quedaron solos otra vez, Charlie con la mirada puesta en el suelo, intentando contener las lágrimas. Había guardado esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, que contenerse ahora era un imposible.

"Llora si lo necesitas, yo estaré todo el tiempo aquí, igual que siempre, tu y yo juntos contra los que nos quieren hacer daño." El profesor levantó la cabeza sonriéndole con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?

"Por ser mi caballero andante. No voy a llorar, ella no se lo merece y tu mucho menos, ya he llorado demasiado y ahora toca ponerse las pilas con la boda, lo demás no importa."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo." Charlie le besó con intensidad, le dio un beso de agradecimiento, de felicidad, de cariño, pero sobretodo del amor que sentía por el federal.


	21. Chapter 21

Con mucho cuidado, Ben entró en el dormitorio, no se lo molestó en dar la luz, no quería despertar a Charlie y lentamente, tras quitarse la ropa, se metió en la cama. El profesor se removió y murmuró algo, pero no se despertó. Sin embargo en cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron Charlie, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Ben le acarició el cabello y se lo quedó mirando, había sufrido tanto durante las últimas semanas y ahora aparecía Amita. Todavía le costaba comprender como era posible que el profesor hubiera superado todo eso, aunque hubiera tenido algo de ayuda.

"¿Cómo te ha ido el día?" Dijo Charlie entre sueños.

"Bueno, lo de siempre, un par de persecuciones pero nada importante, un par de rateros. ¿Y tu? Pareces agotado." Ben pensó en Amita, en tener que verla todo los días y recordar lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

"He tenido que dar las clases de una compañera que se ha puesto enferma y luego ayudara a Don el en caso."

"¿Y Amita?" Charlie abrió los ojos, quería dormir, pero le sorprendió que Ben le preguntara por su antigua nueva.

"Estás celoso. Piensas que porque ha vuelto voy a dejarte y volver con ella." Se incorporó ligeramente sobre el cuerpo del federal y mostró una sonrisa juguetona. Era la primera vez que Ben estaba celoso.

"No estoy celoso, sólo me preocupa que aparezca ahora de la nada y te haga recordar todo lo que paso, sobretodo después de estos días." Charlie le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

"No soy tan frágil como mi hermano y tu podéis pensar. Puedo hablar con Amita sin derrumbarme." El profesor se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de Ben, escuchando el corazón del federal que siempre le hacía sentir relajado.

"Hablando de tu hermano. ¿Cuándo piensas contarle lo de las pastillas?" Charlie se puso tenso. Quería mantener eso en secreto hasta que pudiera dormir de un tirón toda la noche sin tener pesadillas, hasta que recordar el nombre de Franky no le produjera una angustia terrible, hasta que supiera que todo estaba bien.

"Ben, no es nada malo tomar píldoras que te ayuden a dormir de vez en cuando." Intentaba creerse sus propias palabras, aunque no estaba muy seguro el federa también lo estaba haciendo. "Sólo es temporal."

"Temporal sería un tratamiento de varios días, pero casi un mes después. ¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver a un especialista? Seguro que te puede ayudar y seguro que él te diría que se lo contaras a tu hermano."

"No quiero ir a ver a un psiquiatra, no estoy loco, no tengo ningún problema mental, ¡No soy como Franky!" Charlie se incorporó de golpe y se abrazó a sus propias rodillas con fuerza.

Entonces notó las manos de Ben rodeando su cuerpo y sus labios posándose sobre su cuello. El federal se quedó en silencio, simplemente ahí y lentamente comenzó a acunar a Charlie. Le quería tanto que no podía pensar en la idea de hacerle daño, aunque tratara de ayudarle.

"Lo siento, me he precipitado en lo de buscar ayuda. Pero al menos, deja que yo te ayude. Dime lo que sientes. Te quiero, Charlie y no puedo verte sufrir así. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cuando te despiertas asustado por las noches?"

"¿Cuándo lo olvidaré?" Charlie se apoyó en el pecho de Ben otra vez, los dos se convirtieron en un solo cuerpo, aunque las mentes de Charlie estuviera separada de la de su amante por la barrera del miedo.

Quería contarle todo, los sueños en los que Franky intentaba matarle, en los que Ben moría para protegerle, todas las noches era lo mismo y sólo gracias a las pastillas lograba descansar.

Quería decirle todo eso, pero no quería que su compañero se sintiera culpable. Aquello tenía que terminar, para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. "Tal vez necesites más tiempo, o unas vacaciones, no se algo que te saque de la rutina. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a algún sitio tu y yo solos?"

Charlie se volvió hacia Ben que le sonreía cariñosamente. "Dime donde nos iríamos. Quiero desaparecer unos días. Dime donde." Repitió Charlie ilusionado con la idea de alejarse de todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño.

"Donde tu quieras. Dentro del país, Europa, elige un sitio y déjame el resto a mi. Seremos los dos solos, nada de matemáticas, ni de asesinatos, nada que tenga que ver con nuestras rutinas."

"¿Y que pasa con al boda?" Ben sonrió de nuevo y le revolvió el cabello al profesor. Charlie siempre tan práctico, por una vez necesitaba ser más espontáneo. "La estamos organizando y papá y Don están muy ilusionados con ella y yo también."

Cuando Ben le besó, Charlie cerró los ojos y dejó que su compañero lo tumbara en la cama poco a poco. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir, pero los labios de Ben era mucho más interesantes y prometedores que cualquier sueño que pudiera tener esa noche.

"Déjate llevar por una vez." Dijo el federal, mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuello de Charlie, besando cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí, que descubría ese rincón de la anatomía de Charlie.

Mientras le besaba bajó la mano hasta el vientre del profesor y rodeó su cuerpo con decisión. Charlie suspiró y se acercó todavía más a Ben, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan juntos que ni el aire cabía entre ellos.

"París." Dijo por fin Charlie, mientras notaba la boca de Ben moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y sintió que le iba quitando la camiseta y le besaba el pecho. Suspiró de nuevo al sentir sus labios. "Roma…"

"Donde tu quieras mi amor, sólo pídelo."

Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día, Ben sabía como tratarlo, como hacerle sentir especial y deseado y sobretodo como hacer que olvidara todos los malos rollos que tenía en la mente.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta ver amanecer, ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, así que podían disfrutar del rato solos todo lo que quisieran hasta terminar extenuados.

Se durmieron el uno junto al otro, Ben abrazando a Charlie como siempre y este sintiéndose feliz entre los brazos del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

- o -

A pesar de no tener que trabajar, Don llamó a Ben diciendo que tenían un caso importante y que lo necesitaba. Al federal le sorprendió que su jefe le pidiera que fuera a su apartamento, pero el joven agente aceptó, igual que aceptó no decirle nada a Charlie al respecto.

Don le recibió con una cerveza y tras hablar sobre un par de temas poco trascendentales, Don fue directamente al asunto por el que había querido hablar con él en persona.

"¿Cómo está Charlie?"

"Bien, pero ¿Por qué no hablas directamente con él?" Don se lo quedó mirando y Ben obtuvo su respuesta. "Ya se que no está muy comunicativo últimamente, pero necesita tiempo."

"Lo noto alejado de mi. ¿Es por algo que he hecho?"

"No, todo está bien. Bueno casi todo." Nada más decir aquello Ben se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y se mordió el labio avergonzando por ser tan hablador.

"¿Qué significa eso de casi todo?"

"Nada no te preocupes, Charlie está bien, pero es eso después de lo que ha pasado y del regreso de Amita necesita tiempo."

"¿Amita ha vuelto?"

"¿No te lo había dicho?"

"¿Qué más cosas no me ha dicho mi hermano?" Don se acercó a Ben y este se dio cuenta que no iba a salir de allí sin decirle todo lo que Charlie había querido decir todavía a su hermano.

"Deberías hablar con él, no está bien que te diga yo esto, pero bueno… supongo que mereces saberlo a ver si así le haces entrar en razón." Ben suspiró deseando que Charlie no fuera a odiarle mucho por decir aquello. "Charlie está tomando pastillas para dormir y puede que ansiolíticos también, eso no me lo ha dicho, pero creo que lo hace."

Don se dejó caer en el sofá, había tanto que ahora desconocía de su hermano pequeño, no comprendía como era posible que Charlie le hubiera ocultado todo ello a él, a su hermano, que sólo quería ayudarle.

"Habla con él Don, he intentado que vaya a ver a un especialista, pero no quiere, se niega rotundamente y temo que se esté hundiendo en si mismo. Se está encerrando, creo que no ha superado lo de Franky y necesita sacarlo, aunque no lo hará conmigo, no quiere hacerme daño a mi. Habla con él por favor, le quiero demasiado para verle sufrir de esta forma."

"Lo intentaré, pero Charlie es muy tozudo." Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio. Ellos que creían que lo peor había pasado cuando habían encarcelado a Franky y ahora se daban cuenta que los verdaderos problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.


	22. Chapter 22

Don lanzó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Ben y se sentó en la mesa, esperando que su cuñado leyera lo que le había dado."¿Se ha acabado?" Preguntó sin necesidad de ver lo que su jefe le había dejado.

"Por el momento; el juez a ordenado prisión sin fianza hasta que salga el juicio y con un poco de suerte, luego tu ex pasará una temporada muy larga alejado de Charlie." Don estaba realmente encantado de poder decir algo así, pero la expresión de Ben no tenía mucho que ver con su ver complacencia. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nunca pensé que esto terminara así cuando dejé a Franky, jamás pensé que estuviera tan colgado de mi como para hacer algo así." Apretó con fuerza la carpeta en la mano, viendo como los últimos meses habían sido una locura interminable para todos. "Si lo hubiera sabido." Dijo para si mismo.

Don lo escuchaba en silencio, por mucho que lo hubiera pasado mal por su hermano, por mucho que hubiera temido que ese psicópata le hubiera podido hacer algo, Ben tenía que sentirse mucho peor, tanto por Charlie, como por él mismo, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir, era algo que Don no podía permitir.

"¿Hubieras dejado a Charlie de haberlo sabido?"

Sin decir nada, Ben negó con un movimiento de resignación. Sabía perfectamente que no lo hubiera hecho, que los dos años que llevaba enamorado del profesor en completo secreto, era suficiente para que una vez que había conseguido conquistarle, una vez que lo tenía a su lado, no iba a apartarle de su lado por las amenazas de un pirado, por mucho que ese fuera Franky.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no jamás abandonarías a Charlie, así que deja de odiarte o darte pena por lo que has hecho y piensa en lo que pasará cuando le des la noticia a Charlie."

"Creía que te gustaría decírselo a ti." Ben miró a su jefe con sorpresa.

"Me encantaría hacerlo, claro que sí, pero se que debes hacerlo tu, eres su prometido y vas a estar ahí, a su lado para lo bueno o lo malo. Será mejor que empieces a decirle alguna buena noticia."

"Gracias, hermano." Le dijo con una mirada divertida en los ojos.

Al principio, aquello sonó extremadamente raro para Don, al fin y al cabo nadie, excepto Charlie, le había llamado nunca hermano, era algo que, hasta ese preciso momento estaba reservado para el profesor.

Pero cuanto lo pensó un poco más a fondo, Don se dio cuenta que no sonaba tan mal, que si había podido cuidar de Charlie, tal vez podría hacerlo con su futuro marido, al fin y al cabo, Charlie se lo iba a pedir un día de estos. "Cuida de Ben." Le diría en el siguiente caso que tuvieran, así que aceptar que tenía otro hermano pequeño no estaba del todo mal.

"Te dejo, he quedado con mi padre para comer y creo que ya llego tarde." Don se despidió de él, observando que Ben dejaba de hacerle caso, con la mirada puesta en las hojas que le había dejado su jefe y su hermano.

"¡Don!" Este se dio la vuelta. "Sobre lo que te dije, lo de hablar con Charlie…"

"Hablaré con él esta tarde."

"Gracias por todo."

- o -

"Así que, Charles, no crees que mi teoría sea correcta." Larry se levantó de la silla y comenzó a deambular por la habitación, mientras esperaba la respuesta del profesor.

"No Larry, no creo que sea correcta, ya te lo he dicho varias veces." Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto en el trabajo, que uno de los debates con Larry no le entretenía tanto. Eso debía ser señal de que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, sin psicópatas que intentaran acabar con él. "Alguno de tus cálculos son incorrectos, mira esta línea, no está bien."

"Charlie tiene razón, esa teoría nunca podrá funcionar si pones los cálculos correctos." Los dos profesores se dieron al vuelta hacia la puerta, al escuchar la voz de la recién llegada.

Charlie se puso tenso, desde que Amita le había dejado, el profesor se había preguntado muchas veces lo que sentiría si la volvía a haber y ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba preparado para tenerla delante, sonriente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el tiempo no los hubiera separado.

"Amita, hola, no te hemos escuchado llegar." Ella entró, como hacía apenas un año antes, sólo que si ahora Charlie no le podía quitar el ojo de encima, no era por lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella, si no porque no se atrevía a fiarse de cuales eran sus intenciones.

"Ya lo he visto, los profesores Epps y Flainthart no han cambiado nada."

"Yo no diría tanto, las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí Amita." Dijo por fin Charlie, como si ella le hubiera apretado el botón adecuado para comenzar a hablar. La tensión en su cuerpo continuó acumulándose, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo aguantaría aparentando frialdad y seguridad.

"_Si Ben estuviera aquí ya se habría dado cuenta." _Pensó Charlie mientras veía a su antiguo amor acercarse a ella.

"Supongo que tu compromiso será uno de los grandes cambios, me alegro por ti, de verdad, pero no me esperaba que tu fueras a terminar con un hombro, te imaginaba alguien mucho más… tradicional."

"Tan sólo se trata de alguien que me quiere y que está conmigo, no le importa que sea un poco bicho raro y no le da miedo comprometerse hasta el final." Cuando Amita le dejó, el daño había sido demasiado grande, el agujero que se había llenado en su corazón no lo había podido reparar con nada, hasta que Ben había aprendido a conocerle de verdad. "El me quiere, nada más."

"Es un hombre afortunado, supongo que tendré que decírselo cuando lo vea y a tu te deseo lo mejor, todo lo que no supe darte yo y que te mereces, por ser así." Amita cogió la mano de Charlie. El profesor se quedó paralizado, era la primera vez que se tocaban desde que ella se había ido. Creyó que su cuerpo se estremecía, pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba, supuso que no se le había notado tanto.

"Tengo que irme, tengo clase dentro de media hora y quiero preparar unos apuntes." Separó con rapidez su mano y sin decir nada más, recogió sus cosas y desapareció del despacho.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para así, igual que no lo estaba para que las cosas cambiaran con tanta brusquedad que le parecía que estaba en una auténtica montaña rusa.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, la gente lo miraba, pero a él le daba igual, alguien le dijo algo, pero él no lo escuchó y siguió adelante hasta encontrar la puerta del baño. Afortunadamente, el servicio estaba completamente vacío. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó apoyado en la pared, respirando con tanta velocidad que no estaba seguro poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo si seguía así.

Dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano en el suelo, sin importarse si alguno se arrugaba o si había agua en el suelo que los pudiera estropear. Simplemente, necesitaba las manos libres para ocultar su rostro en ellas y poder llorar sin que nadie le viera hacerlo, en el caso de que alguien entrara el baño.

Había ocultado durante tanto tiempo sus sentimientos por Amita, que su pobre corazón destrozado, había terminado por creerse que todo estaba bien, que el tiempo, sin más le había ayudado a superar a su gran amor y el recuerdo de ese niño que jamás nacería.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tenía ganas de morirse, de desaparecer de allí en ese mismo momento y por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Amita con un bebé en brazos mirándolo feliz a él.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien abría la puerta del baño y que entraba. Ben se quedó un minuto mirándolo. Después de lo sucedido con Franky, Charlie parecía habérselo tomado todo bastante bien, sabía que necesitaría tiempo, pero no lo había visto tan destrozado como ahora mismo.

"Charlie, mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?"

"No quiero que me veas así." Dijo Charlie, avergonzado consigo mismo al descubrir la voz de su prometido. "No puedo, no quiero… no."

"¿Verte como, abatido, roto, sin fuerzas? ¿Qué sentido tiene que vaya a casarme contigo si sólo deseo estar a tu lado en los momentos felices y divertidos." Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Don, apenas una hora antes en la oficina.

"_Para lo bueno y para lo malo." _Entonces se dio cuenta que para lo mal, no significaba que se enfadaran que tuvieran una pelea, sino que tenía que estar a su lado cuando Charlie peor lo pasara, cuando estuviera hundido, cuando necesitara una mano que lo sacara a flote o cuando no quería compartir con nadie su dolor.

"Ven aquí." Le dijo Ben con rotundidad.

"Pero…"

"Nada de excusas, sólo somos tu y yo en un cuarto de baño de la universidad. ¿Qué más da si te veo llorando o si necesitas gritar? Sea lo que sea te ayudaré a superarlo y si puedo hacer algo, no tienes más que decírmelo."

"Hay una cosa." Charlie por fin separó la espalda de la pared y anduvo los pasos que le separaban de Ben. En cuanto se abrazó a él y sintió como el federal rodeaba su cuerpo cariñosamente y le besaba la cabeza. "Dime que quieres y que pase lo que pase no me dejarás nunca. Dime que no te arrepentirás de casarte conmigo y que nunca, nunca me dejaras por miedo."

"Claro, te prometo todo eso si te prometo que si hace falta moriré por ti." A veces aquella frase no era más que eso una frase, pero Ben no recordaba haberlo dicho nunca tan en serio, porque en realidad nunca había dicho algo así, por mucho que hubiera querido a alguna de los hombres con los que había estado antes. "Pues tu ahora me tiene que prometer que me vas a besar como si el mundo si el mundo se fuera a terminar en media hora."

Charlie sonrió tímidamente y dejó que Ben lo llevara de nuevo a la pared, donde le besó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que delicadamente. Le impidió moverse, pero el profesor no quería separarse de él, no quería perder al hombre que más había amado en su vida, a la persona que más quería ahora y con el que esperaba estar el resto de su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

Tras dejar la mochila en el suelo, Charlie se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Estaba agotado después de tres horas de caminata y unos cuantos kilos sobre su espalda. Pero estaba feliz, tranquilo y sentía bien fuera de la ciudad, de la universidad y de la mujer que le hacía recordar un pasado que le hacía demasiado daño.

Ben se tumbó a su lado y le miró sonriente. El sol les daba en la espalda a los dos, calentando poco a poco, una mañana que había comenzado realmente fría. El federal inspiró con fuerza el aire casi puro del campo lejos de la civilización y le revolvió el cabello a su prometido.

"Gracias." Dijo Charlie mientras se apoyaba sobre el pecho de Ben.

"¿Por qué? La idea de venir al campo y de hacer esta acampada ha sido tuya. Yo no he planeado nada."

"Pero has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, te has convertido en la boya que necesitaba para no hundirme cuando peor estaba y no teas apartado de mi. Por cierto, gracias también por hablar con mi hermano, yo sólo no lo habría hecho nunca."

"Se supone que ser tu novio implica estar a tu lado en todo momento y para todo lo que necesites." Rodeó los hombros Charlie y lo escuchó suspirar, al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que el profesor había cerrado los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado dormido; pero simplemente estaba recordando.

Menos de cuarenta y ocho horas antes, Don entró en su casa, su padre estaba trabajando en un proyecto y el profesor estaba sólo. Al principio, todo fue como siempre, un partido en la televisión, como iban las cosas en el CalSci y en que estaba trabajando Don en ese momento.

Pero su hermano decidió que ya era el momento de preocuparse por su hermano pequeño como debía. Cogió dos cervezas de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá junto a Charlie.

"Estuve hablando ayer con Ben, está muy preocupado por ti."

"Si ya sabes, todavía piensa que estoy afectado por lo de Franky. Fue muy duro no lo voy a negar, pero ya es agua pasada. Tranquilo, me gusta que se preocupe por mi, le adoro por eso."

Ver como su hermano pequeño intentaba cambiar de tema, tratando de hacerse el fuerte, cuando en realidad estaba deseando contarle lo que le estaba atormentando, estaba destrozando a Don por dentro.

"¿Y que hay de las pastillas? Podrías haberme dicho que desde que acabó lo de Franky, estabas tomando un tratamiento para poder dormir por las noches." Don se contuvo para no ser demasiado duro con su hermano. En su estado Charlie no se lo merecía. "Soy tu hermano y me preocupó por ti, igual que papá o que Ben, estamos aquí para ayudarte."

"Pero Ben ha podido superarlo y tu… para ti no fue lo mismo. A ninguno de vosotros os dispararon." Don se acercó más a su hermano y le sonrió con tristeza, aunque en cierto modo aliviado, al ver que estaban llegando a algo.

"Precisamente lo digo por eso. Está bien que vayas a ver a un profesional si eso te ayuda. Pero tu familia está para ayudarte y Ben se siente completamente impotente por no poder darte todo lo que necesitas. En cuanto a mi… teníamos que haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho."

Charlie apartó la mirada de su hermano. Le costaba mantenerla cuando sabía que Don tenía razón. Había pensado tantas veces en hablar con él, en decirle que no podía dormir una sola noche sin soñar con que volvían a dispararle…

"… A veces le ocurre a Ben, oigo el disparo y cuando me doy la vuelta veo a Franky con el arma en la mano y sonriendo diabólicamente. Cuando te ocurre a ti…" Charlie sintió que no podía continuar hablando, las palabras se quedaba atascadas en su garganta y no querían salir.

Por eso, Don le abrazó, simplemente para darle fuerzas y ayudarle a sacar todo lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en su corazón. Tanto que había hecho una herida que ahora dolía demasiado al intentar cerrarla.

"Me gustaría decirle a Ben que dejara el FBI, pero se que eso sería como decirme a mi que dejara las matemáticas. Le quiero y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin él o sin tenerte a ti cerca. Por eso me puse delante de esa bala, no dude, no pensé, simplemente tenía que pararla como fuera."

Don le escuchaba en silencio, a veces durante largos minutos en los que Charlie hablaba, soltaba todo lo que necesitaba decir y luego se quedaba cayado tomando aire de nuevo para volver a empezar con otra cosa.

Pero todavía faltaba un tema que no había nombrado y que había sido el principio de todo, el motivo por el que Charlie había encontrado aquella noche a Ben en el bar y por el que había terminado por enamorarse de él.

"¿Y que hay de Amita, como llevas tenerla cerca otra vez después de lo que te hizo?"

"¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso sobre ella? Que no la odio. Cuando se marchó, cuando me dijo que había abortado, pensé que podría volver a mirarla a la cara, pero todo está bien, si no fuera porque se que quiere recuperarme." Charlie se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

Sonrió al mirar al exterior. Durante los días anteriores, lo había hecho, había mirado al jardín de la casa y le había parecido un lugar frío y desangelado al que no le gustaba salir, pero ahora que lo miraba, ahora que había abierto su corazón a su hermano, igual que lo había hecho con Ben, el césped era más verde que nunca y por primera vez en días, el sol lo iluminaba todo.

"No la odio, pero me duele ver que se comporta como si nada, que me invita a cenar, que es la misma Amita de la que me enamoré profundamente."

"Charlie…"

"Tranquilo, esos sentimientos murieron el día que me abandonó y Ben lo sabe, pero me hace daño saber que el pasado me va a perseguir siempre y me da miedo pensar que, de alguna forma con Franky pasará lo mismo y que al final su recuerdo volverá a nuestras vidas."

"¿Sabes cual es la mejor solución para alejarte del pasado? Mirar hacia delante y pensar lo que quieres hacer mañana, lo que harás pasado y sobretodo pensar en como va a ser tu boda y tu luna de miel." Charlie se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano mayor sonriendo. "Ten en cuenta que eres el primer hijo de Alan Epps en casarse y papá ya debe de estar pensando en los hijos que vais a tener. La boda tiene que ser por todo lo alto."

Don tenía razón, el futuro estaba delante de él, no podía sufrir toda la vida pensando que al dar la vuelta a la esquina, su pasado estaría allí, preparado para saltar sobre él y recordarle todo lo malo que había pasado.

- o -

"Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando de los preparativos. Reímos, hicimos el tonto y al final nos fuimos a cenar y pasamos a buscarte a ti. No hablamos de crímenes, ni de Amita; nada más que flores, restaurantes y banquetes y todo gracias a mi fantástico prometido."

Ben besó al profesor con ternura y le acarició la mejilla mientras Charlie le sonrió con esa delicada sonrisa infantil que tanto le gustaba al federal. "Sólo quiero que estés bien."

"Desde esa conversación con Don no he tomado más pastillas y he dormido de un tirón."

"¿Y las pesadillas?"

"La peor," Dijo el profesor mientras iba recostándose sobre el pecho de su novio de nuevo. "Que la comida del catering de nuestra boda no llegaba a tiempo y que papá acababa loco porque creía que todo iba a salir mal." Ben le besó en la cabeza. "Mi única pesadilla ahora mismo, es pensar donde vamos a sentar a todos nuestros familiares."

"Eso me gusta, estrés por la boca, contratiempos prematrimoniales y quebraderos de cabeza por las flores. Justo lo que los dos necesitamos ahora." Concluyó Ben entre risas.

Charlie suspiró, acomodándose más sobre el pecho del federal. No había ruidos a su alrededor, el ambiente olía a innumerables tipos de flores y la mayor tranquilidad posibles los rodeaba, era el sitio perfecto para echarse una siesta y no pensar en nada que pudiera arruinar ese momento.

Pero el sonido del teléfono al recibir un mensaje acabó con la paz en un minuto. Ben alargó el brazo hasta su mochila, intentando no moverse mucho para no despertar a Charlie, que finalmente se había quedado dormido sobre él, abrazado a su cuerpo y leyó el texto del mensaje.

"No fuiste el único que rehizo su vida, aunque Franky no pudiera olvidarte. Yo tampoco olvidaré lo que le has hecho." Con un rápido movimiento y una respiración excesivamente acelerada, Ben borró el mensaje pero su texto no desapareció de su mente sin más.

- o -

Sobresaltado Charlie se incorporó. No recordaba exactamente lo que había visto en su sueño, pero estaba seguro que no le gustaba lo más mínimo y le había dejado una terrible sensación de desasosiego. Los dos se quedaron mirando, comprobando que ambos respiraban agitadamente y que habían palidecido de repente.

"¿Ben que ocurre cariño?"

"Nada, seguramente el desayuno me habrá sentado mal. ¿Y tu? No tienes buena cara." Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, comprobando que estaba helada.

"Un sueño. No estoy seguro en realidad, no se lo que ha sido, pero ha sido extraño, horrible aunque no lo recuerdo. Ojalá supiera porque me siento así y porque no puedo respirar con normalidad."

"No será nada tranquilo, a lo mejor es que tu cuerpo todavía se está acostumbrando a pasar los malos tragos sin las pastillas. ¿Qué tal si descargamos un poco de energía y seguimos el camino?"

El teléfono le quemaba en las manos, pero lo apretó con fuerza, deseando que no volviera a sonar, al menos no delante de Charlie y no tener que contarle así el mensaje recibido.

"La cabaña está a un par de kilómetros, antes de la hora de comer estaremos allí, tu y yo solos." Charlie besó a Ben apasionadamente entre risas, antes de seguir andando, intentando ocultar el malestar que sentía dentro, sabiendo que algo, que todavía desconocía, también le estaba ocultando el federal.


	24. Chapter 24

Ben no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría estar ocultando aquellos mensajes a Charlie y mucho menos a su hermano, pues aunque no lo pareciera, Don lo conocía demasiado bien y en seguida notó su cambio de humor. Nada más volver al trabajo después de su escapada el campo, Don se dio cuenta que su cuñado no parecía el mismo.

Estaba más pensativo, como si estuviera metido en si mismo, se dio cuenta que algo le preocupaba y no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie. Ben no era así, era una persona divertida, continuamente estaba riendo y hablando y aquel día no dijo una palabra hasta que Don le preguntó.

"Ben ¿Estás bien? Se te ve, no se, raro." Don se había encargado de encargar a su equipo diferentes cosas para poder estar a solas con Ben para tener aquella conversación.

"Si, claro, supongo que serán los nervios por la boda." Don sabía que no era cierto, sobretodo porque su compañero no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle aquellos sin que Don se diera cuenta.

"Ben si hay algo que te preocupa, si todavía piensas que Franky pueda querer hacerle algo a Charlie, puedes hablar conmigo, al fin y al cabo soy como tu hermano mayor." Ben sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de su jefe, pero sabía que se iba a enfadar en cuanto conociera toda historia y sobretodo cuando le contara que estaba recibiendo desde hacía un par de días aquellos mensajes.

"Gracias Don, pero todo está bien de verdad." Se despidió de él con la excusa de tener que reconocer unas pruebas del caso que llevaban entre manos, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba estar solo y aclarar sus ideas.

Había pasado años en tensión, pensando en la posibilidad de que Franky quisiera volver a su vida y luego se había preocupado por que Charlie estuviera en peligro. Ahora todo eso había acabado y aún así, el peligro seguía estando allí y no quería que eso supusiera perder a Charlie.

Sin embargo, también sabía perfectamente, que hacer las cosas por si mismo, no le había servido de mucho y había estado a punto de ver morir a Charlie por haber mantenido la existencia de Charlie demasiado tiempo en secreto. La sola idea de volver a poner a Charlie en peligro, fue mucho mayor que el temor a perderle como pareja.

Por eso, se dio la vuelta y entró en el despacho en el que estaba Don, su jefe, nada más verlo entrar, dejó lo que tenía entre manos y se lo quedó mirando, esperando que le explicara porque tenía esa expresión de terror en la mirada.

"Me da miedo que vuelvan a querer lastimar a Charlie." Definitivamente aquello había sido una bomba, pero no se le ocurría una forma mejor de decirlo. Respiró con fuerza antes de continuar hablando, mientras observaba que Don parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra. "No estoy seguro, pero llevo dos días recibiendo mensajes amenazantes."

"¿Todavía los tienes?" Dijo por fin Don, en cuanto se recuperó de la primera impresión de lo que había escuchado.

"No, los borré para que no los viera Charlie, lo último que quería era asustarlo a él otra vez."

"Ben, tendrías que haber venido a mi en cuanto recibiste el primero. ¿Quieres que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez?" En cuanto vio la reacción de pavor en el rostro de su cuñado, se dio cuenta que acababa de ser demasiado duro con él, por muy mal que hubiera hecho las cosas con Franky, no se merecía que se lo recordaran de esa forma tan brusca. "Vale, ¿Qué ponía en esos mensajes? Tal vez eso nos ayude a saber quien te los manda."

Ben tragó saliva. Don tenía razón, estaban volviendo otra vez a lo mismo, las amenazas, la posibilidad de que algo malo le ocurriera a Charlie. Todo se estaba repitiendo otra vez y si en la primera ocasión habían tenido suerte y Charlie había salido, más o menos, de una pieza; nadie le aseguraba que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo ahora.

"Ben por favor. Me acabas de decir que Charlie puede estar otra vez en peligro, así que necesito que te centres y me digas exactamente lo que ponía en esos mensajes y si sabes quien te los ha estado mandando." Don se levantó de la silla y se colocó frente a Ben, poniendo sus dos manos sobre el hombro del joven agente. "Se lo duro que es esto para ti y te prometo que mientras podamos evitarlo no le diremos nada a Charlie, con un poco de suerte lo habremos solucionado antes de que él se entere."

Justo eso era lo que Ben más temía, que Charlie volviera a la ansiedad, a las terribles pesadillas, a las pastillas que casi se habían convertido en una adicción. Las últimas semanas habían sido extremadamente difíciles y por nada del mundo quería volver a algo así.

"En los mensajes se me echa la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Franky, que no debería estar en al carcel y en el último… Lo he recibido esta mañana y Charlie ha estado a punto de verlo. En el último me decía que él o ella había perdido a Franky y que tuviera cuidado, que a mi me podría pasar lo mismo."

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que la mayoría de las veces, esas amenazas no son más que eso, quieren meter miedo para que les hagamos caso. Normalmente no llegan a hacer nada." Ben lanzó una risa triste.

"¿Y que pasa cuando se trata de alguien como Franky que si que lleva a cabo sus amenazas?" Don no dijo nada. ya había contado con eso mientras hablaba, aunque no había querido decirlo para intentar quitar hierro al asunto; porque si había algo que no deseara, era volver a encontrarse con alguien como Franky que intentar hacer tanto daño a su hermano.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quien puede estar detrás de todo esto? Algún familiar, algún amigo, tal vez su pareja actual." Ben negó con la cabeza sin saber que pensar de todo aquello.

"Llevo pensando ello desde el primer mensaje."

_Eres el culpable del sufrimiento de Franky y pagarás por ello_

"Pero no creo que tuviera pareja ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando matarnos a Charlie y a mi. Amigos, no era alguien muy sociable, cuando se colgaba de alguien, como fue mi caso, se apartaba de todos y todo su mundo giraba en torno a mi. Por eso le dejé, me sentía agobiado hasta más no poder. En cuanto a su familia."

De repente Ben se quedó callado. No había pensado en ello hasta es momento, ni siquiera le había dado importancia hasta que le había preguntado Don. No conocía a su familia, Franky jamás le había hablado de sus padres, si estaban vivos o no, no sabía si tenía hermanos, nada, su vida fuera de la pareja, era un completo misterio para el federal.

"No lo se. No tengo ni idea de donde viene. Creo que sería un buen comienzo empezar por saber quienes son sus padres." Antes de que Don pudiera decir nada, Ben se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para marcharse.

"Ben." Su cuñado se dio la vuelta, teniendo una idea bastante aproximada de que era lo que su jefe le iba a decir, pero se equivocaba por completo. "No dejes que se salgan con la suya, no les dejes ganar y sobretodo no te alejes de Charlie. No quiero que sospeche nada, pero lo que no estoy dispuesto es a que mi hermano pequeño vuelva a sufrir porque alguien intente hacerle daño. Así que por favor, protégele."

Ben asintió. Si había tenido alguna duda en algún momento sobre si Don le apreciaba o no, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que Don acababa de poner bajo su protección la vida de su hermano, confiaba en él tanto como para saber que cuidaría de Charlie pasara lo que pasara.

- o -

Pese a los malos días que había pasado, no tomar ahora pastillas para la ansiedad, mantenía a Charlie mucho más centrado en su trabajo. Había vuelto a dar las clases normales y ya no veía a Amita como una amenaza en su vida. Sabía que la joven profesora estaba intentando recuperarlo, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no lo iba a conseguir, pues el dolor en su corazón era demasiado grande como para aceptar algo así. Pero sobretodo, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado amando a otra persona como para volver a enamorarse de ella.

Le había invitado a comer, como hacía casi todos los días y como todos los días, había conseguido poner una excusa, que ella no se tragaba, pero hacía como si fuera suficiente.

Estaba comiendo en el despacho, a Charlie no le gustaba el comedor de la universidad, siempre había demasiado ruido y excesiva gente, que no le dejaban pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. En el despacho se sentía mejor, con su pizarra, sus datos y sus propios pensamientos.

Tenía delante una complicada ecuación y necesitaba un libro, justo él único que no había cogido en la biblioteca. "Mierda." Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

El pasillo estaba lleno de gente, pero poco a poco se vacío, cuando cada uno se fue a la clase que le correspondía. Tenía aquella hora libre y la pensaba pasar trabajando en el último proyecto del Cal Sci.

Anduvo por los pasillos pensando en sus cosas, en Ben, en lo mucho que lo quería y en todo lo que el federal había hecho por él. También comenzó a pensar en los detalles que quedaban pendientes para la boda, para la que cada día queda menos tiempo y los nervios, de felicidad en este caso se estaban apoderando de él a cada momento que pasaba.

Entonces alguien se chocó con él. En un primer momento no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero cuando se lo quedó mirando para disculparse por ser alguien tan despistado, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico bastante joven, tal vez una chica, no estaba del todo seguro, que seguramente sería uno de los alumnos de la universidad.

"Lo siento, a veces no veo por donde ando."

"Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho." Charlie se quedó extremadamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar e incluso un impulso de terror empezó a subir por su columna vertebral.

"¿Perdón? Creo que te has equivocado de persona."

"No lo creo." Aquella persona joven, que se ocultaba en la sombra del pasillo para no dejarse ver. Se acercó a Charlie y levantó la mirada, mostrando dos ojos oscuros y llenos de odio.

"Yo creo que si profesor Epps. Franky." Soltó de sopetón, haciendo Charlie diera un pequeño traspiés. "Se acuerda de él verdad. Está en la carcel por su culpa y la de su novio el federal. Tal vez esta vez Ben no tenga la suerte de tener a alguien como usted para detener la bala."

El desconocido echó a correr y a Charlie le costó unos segundos reaccionar por lo que cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina ya no estaba. Se apoyó en la pared, temía perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo y cogió su teléfono.

"Ben, necesito contarte algo." Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas de miedo y respiraron lo mejor que pudo. Todo parecía estar empezando otra vez, sólo que ahora no le habían amenazado a él, sino que podía ser Ben el que estuviera en peligro.


	25. Chapter 25

"Lo siento, no era mi intención que me vieras así." Charlie intentó respirar con normalidad, pero el ataque de ansiedad era demasiado fuerte. Ben se sentó a su lado en la cama y rodeó el cuerpo del profesor con su brazo.

"Tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero lo vamos a solucionar." Ben le besó en la mejilla. "Creo que ya he dicho esto demasiadas veces, pero sigue siendo verdad, nadie te va hacer daño Charlie, ni Franky, ni ninguno de sus fanáticos amigos."

"Lo se, pero ese crío, Ben era un niño, no si tendría los veinte años, me miró con tanto odio que creí que me mataría allí mismo, en mitad del pasillo. ¿Sabéis ya quien es?" Ben negó con la cabeza, llevaba todo el día buscando la descripción que le había dado Charlie por teléfono, pero nadie encajaba.

"Daremos con él y con todos los que trabajen a su lado." Charlie se recostó sobre el pecho de Ben y este lo abrazó cariñosamente. Le besó en la cabeza y esperó. "Si te soy sincero yo también tengo miedo a que te ocurra algo."

Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para ser sincero, pero Ben necesitaba decir eso. Ya que normalmente se comportaba como alguien fuerte y seguro para Charlie, por un momento necesitaba ser alguien temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"Pero también se que tu hermano está ahí, que mi hermana está dispuesta a ayudarnos y siempre podeos contar con David y Colby." Ben se tumbó en la cama, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Charlie.

Los dos quedaron allí tumbados, el uno abrazado al otro, dos corazones latiendo al unísono, más rápido de lo normal, pues los dos estaban nerviosos. Permanecieron en silencio, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, como parte del suyo propio. Mientras estaban juntos, estaban seguros que nada malo podría ocurrirles, Charlie estaba convencido que Ben le protegería siempre y el federal, contaba con el apoyo incondicional del profesor. Pese al temor a que alguien pudiera intentar hacerles daño, aquella cama, aquel dormitorio, era su refugio, su propio santuario, donde nada podía ocurrir.

Ben se incorporó muy despacio, observando el rostro de Charlie, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente, incluso con tranquilidad, parecía haberse quedado dormido. Ben se quedó allí. ¿Qué haría si perdía a Charlie?

Se había enamorado varias veces en su vida, creía que había conocido a la persona con la que pasar el resto de su vida en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, había sido Charlie al que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, con el que soñaba cada noche que pasaba lejos de él y había sido el profesor el que le hacía sentirse completamente feliz cuando lo tenía cerca.

Perderlo ahora, no era una opción en la que deseara pensar. Entonces Charlie abrió los ojos y sonrió, el miedo, que un rato antes había visto en los ojos del profesor parecía haber desaparecido, pues ahora que lo miraba así, vio que sus ojos brillaban.

Charlie rodeó el cuello de Ben con ambos brazos y lo acercó para poder besarle. "Gracias." Dijo un momento después.

"¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada."

"¿Cómo que no? Estás aquí, siempre aquí, escuchándome cuando otra persona ya me habría dejado por imposible. No se, a lo mejor eres un ángel y no me había dado cuenta todavía."

Ben se echó a reír y volvió a besar a Charlie de nuevo. "No lo creo, de lo contrario no habríamos eso anoche. No creo que esté permitido a un ángel esa clase de prácticas." Dijo Ben con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

El teléfono del federal sonó en ese momento, Ben suspiró decepcionado por tener que dejar a Charlie, aunque tan sólo fuera por cinco minutos. "Seguro que es mi hermano para preguntar por mi."

"No, es Megan." Dijo Ben justo antes de contestar. "Hey Meg, ¿Qué pasa? Yo creía que estabas terminando tus vacaciones." Un intenso silencio dominó al otro lado del teléfono. "Megan ¿Qué pasa?" Ben salió del dormitorio esperando saber lo que le ocurría a su hermana, mientras se quedó en la cama, acurrucado, no apesadumbrado o nervioso como antes, con la mente puesta en Ben, en lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, en que siempre cuidaría de el pasara lo que pasara.

- o -

"Megan, vamos me estás asustando, dime algo antes de que empiece a preocuparme de verdad."

"Ben, es Michael… han tenido un accidente."

"¿Qué, cómo que han tenido un accidente?" Ben se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, como si se hubiera quedado clavado en la pared y con la mirada puesta en la nada. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de su hermano y que la primera noticia fuera que había tenido un accidente le dio ganas de llorar.

"Se iban de vacaciones, estaban en el coche y una furgoneta se les cruzó por delante." Megan dejó de hablar y Ben la escuchó comenzar a llorar.

"¿Pero están bien verdad? Quiero decir…"

"Michael y Susan no consiguieron llegar al hospital, la policía me ha dicho que tenían demasiados daños internos. Dios Ben… todavía no me lo puedo creer." El federal se dejó arrastrar hasta el suelo, donde quedó sentado.

"¿Michael y Susan han… muerto? Oh, dios mío ¿y que hay de Becky?" Dijo Ben preguntado por la hija de apenas años que tenía su hermano. Temía la respuesta pero tenía que saberlo.

"La han llevado al hospital, creo que está estable, voy de camino par allí."

"Gracias a dios." Al menos no todo eran terribles noticias. "Pobrecita niña, ¿sabe ya lo de sus padres?"

"Estaba consciente cuanto la sacaron del coche y los vio. Pero con lo pequeña que es no creo que recuerde nunca lo que ha pasado. Aunque tampoco recordará a sus padres." Ben notó que le temblaba la mano.

Desde la muerte de su madre no había perdido a nadie, pero al menos entonces se había tratado de un proceso, tuvo tiempo de aceptar la idea de que su madre iba a morir, ahora sin embargo, se sentía completamente abatido ante la noticia.

"Vale, voy para allá."

"Ben, se que no es un buen momento para decirte esto, pero… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Michael cuando dijo Rebeca?" Ben nunca lo había olvidado, aunque tampoco lo había tomado muy en serio, creyendo que un día como aquel nunca iba a llegar.

"Hablaremos de eso en el hospital ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que primero tendré que hablar con Charlie."

"Vale, allí nos vemos." Dijo Megan con un hilo de voz. Colgó el teléfono, pero Ben se quedó allí. No se podía creer que su vida hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente en un segundo o que la de su hermano y su mujer hubiera acabado así.

Entonces se dio cuenta que las cosas no pasaban siempre por un propósito determinado, no todo tenía un porque, no todo tenía un sentido. Porque dejar a una pobre niña huérfana, no tenía ningún sentido posible.

"Ben te estaba esperando, creía…" Charlie se quedó parado en el pasillo. Ben parecía una estatua allí sentado. "Ben, cariño, ¿estás bien?" El profesor fue hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado. Le tocó el brazo y por fin Ben se dio la vuelta para mirarle. "Estás pálido. ¿Megan ha descubierto algo sobre el caso?"

Ben negó con la cabeza, de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios temblaron con fuerza. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se lanzó a los brazos de Charlie, que lo acogió con un tierno abrazo. "Ben mi amor…"

"Es mi hermano, Michael. Acaban de tener un accidente y… Dios." Agarró con fuerza la camiseta de su novio y enterró la cara en su pecho. "Michael está muerto y Susan también. Charlie, mi hermano está muerto."

"Ben yo… yo, lo siento mucho. Dime lo que puedo hacer."

"¿Podrías llevarme al hospital verdad? Rebeca, su hija está allí."

"Claro." Charlie comenzó a levantarse y ayudó a Ben a hacer lo mismo. Las piernas del federal le fallaron, pero el profesor le sostuvo en pie. "Vamos, estaremos allí en un momento."

"Charlie, hay algo que debes saber antes de nada." El profesor se lo quedó mirando, no podía haber nada más importante que el bienestar de su sobrina o la pena por lo que había ocurrido.

"Ben ya hablaremos luego."

"No, necesito decírtelo ahora es demasiado importante." Ben se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron al coche, entonces se detuvo delante de la puerta del acompañante y miró a Charlie. "Es Rebeca, cuando nació, Michael me hizo prometerle algo que jamás creí que fuera a tener que cumplir."

"¿Qué fue?"

"Michael no quería que si les pasaba algo a él o a Susan, Becky fuera a vivir con nuestro padre. No ha sido la mejor persona del mundo y por eso mi hermano no quería que estuviera cerca de su hija. Por eso cuando Rebeca nació me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ella en caso de que les ocurriera algo. Y ahora…" Ben volvió a llorar.

Cuando había aceptado cumplir esa promesa, lo había hecho para que su hermano estuviera más tranquilo, no porque creyera que algo así pudiera llegar a ocurrirles de verdad.

"Entonces le prometiste que te harías cargo de su hija." Charlie trató de mantener la tranquilidad, aunque no fue fácil, teniendo en cuenta lo que eso significaba. "Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora estás demasiado alterado. Vamos, Becky está esperando a su tío."

Los dos montaron en el coche y se marcharon. Al mismo tiempo una figura en las sombras los observó desaparecer, le había costado, pero finalmente había encontrado la casa del profesor Epps, pero ahora no fallaría y su misión de acabar con él tendría éxito.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie no era amigo de los hospitales, pues siempre le recordaban lo que podía ocurrirles a su hermano y a Ben si una investigación salía mal, si los resultados de sus teorías matemáticas eran incorrectos. Pero aquel día era mucho peor, no se trataba de lo que podía ocurrir, si no de lo que realmente había ocurrido algo, algo que no tenía marcha atrás, algo que marcaría su vida para siempre.

A la entrada del hospital, Ben y Megan se habían encontrado y se habían fundido en un sentido abrazo. Hacía dos días que se veían y ahora se hacía más difícil que nunca verse en aquellas circunstancias. Charlie se había mantenido algo alejado, había preferido dejar a los dos hermanos expresarse con libertad. Un momento más tarde, Ben le dijo que iban a ir a hablar con el médico de su sobrina.

Charlie abrazó a Ben con fuerza, podía notar su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo y sus manos aferradas al profesor. No quería soltarle, no quería perder de su lado la única persona que le mantenía sereno, no quería darse de bruces con la realidad de que su hermano estaba muerto y su hija le necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

"Charlie, no puedo…" El profesor le besó en la mejilla y luego tomó su rostro con ambas manos para mirarle a los ojos. Los tenía rasgados por las lágrimas pero no se atrevía a llorar, no podía hacerlo, pues si empezaba, estaba seguro que no pararía nunca.

"Lo se cariño y se que no puedo decirte nada que vaya a hacer que te sientas mejor. Tampoco lo voy a intentar, porque te quiero demasiado. Pero Rebeca te necesita ahora más que nada en el mundo, eres su tío y tu hermano te pidió que cuidaras de ella si le ocurría algo."

"Dios mío Charlie, Becky. Tienes razón, no es más que una niña, no entiende nada todavía y no va a dejar de hacer preguntas. Tengo que estar ahí." Por fin parecía que algo le hacía estaba haciendo reaccionar de verdad.

Charlie no conocía a Rebeca y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener una verdadera relación con Michael, el hermano de Ben vivía lejos y tanto él como su mujer estaban continuamente trabajando.

El federal le había contado tantas cosas sobre su hermano, que le hubiera encantando conocerle, el profesor sabía perfectamente lo que significaba tener una relación tan cercana con un hermano y ahora que pensaba en la posibilidad de perderlo, el corazón comenzaba a dolerle con fuerza hasta que no podía aguantarlo más.

Finalmente Ben y Megan se encontraron con el médico y dejaron a Charlie sólo. El profesor no podía quitarse la terrible idea de la cabeza que alguna vez tuviera que estar él en esa situación porque le hubiera ocurrido algo a Don. Por eso, sin darse cuenta, como si fuera lo único lógico que podía hacer en ese momento; cogió si teléfono móvil y llamó a su hermano.

"Eh, Charlie ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Don ¿estás bien?" El federal se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta de su hermano, además la voz asustada y apagada de Charlie no le ayudaron a sentirse mejor y dejar de pensar que algo terrible había ocurrido.

"Si, claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Charlie tardó unos segundos en contestar, suficientes para que Don pudiera escuchar su respiración entrecortada al otro lado del teléfono. "Charlie ¿Qué pasa? Estás empezando a asustarme?"

"El hermano de Ben, Michael, ha muerto hace un rato en un accidente, él y su mujer. Rebeca, su hija ha perdido a sus padres."

"Oh, dios mío, no tenía ni idea. Acabo de encender el móvil, he visto las llamadas de Megan, pero cuando le he llamado no me lo ha cogido. No he pensando que fuera nada importante."

"Estamos en el hospital, ven está con el médico de la niña y yo…"

"Charlie, voy para allá, no creo que debáis estar solos en estos momentos." Don se sentía culpable. Era cierto que no sabía nada y que no había tenido oportunidad de enterarse de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Charlie estaba allí, completamente solo y tenía el deber de consolar a su prometido en el peor momento de su vida.

Don lo conocía, sabía perfectamente lo mal que lo había pasado con la pérdida de su madre, lo había visto sin hablar durante días, apenas había comido y no había ido al trabajo. Alan y él habían llegado a pensar que Charlie iba a caer en una depresión. Pero al final lo logró superar, aunque nunca supieron como.

Sabía que no era un hombre fuerte emocionalmente hablando, necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse, igual que había hecho cuando Amita le había dejado. Entonces había estado Ben, que junto a Don habían conseguido sacarle del agujero.

Ahora estaba sólo en la puerta del hospital y pese a saber que Ben le necesitaba más que a nadie el mundo, Charlie se sentía completamente perdido. Don lo conocía bien y sabía que debía estar a su lado.

"He estado pensando." Don lo escuchó sin perder atención de lo que le estaba contando mientras salía de su apartamento y se dirigía al coche. "¿Y si te ocurriera algo a ti?" Por un momento Don pensó que su hermano estaba llorando al otro lado del teléfono, pero no estaba seguro. "Arriesgas tu vida todos los días, te disparan todos los días. Michael ha muerto en un accidente de coche, no tenía porque ser nada peligroso, aquel camión no tenía porque haberse saltado la mediana. Esto no tenía que haber pasado."

"Charlie, no pienses así, no tiene porque pasarme nada."

"Dirás nada más que cuando aquel tipo de disparo y estuvo a punto de matarte por que me equivoqué. Don has estado a punto de morir por mi culpa y todavía sigues dejándome trabajar contigo. No deberías hacerlo."

"Charlie por favor. Eres humano como todos nosotros y como tal cometes fallos, no voy a reprocharte eso, cuando nos has ayudado a salvar tantas vidas." Durante un momento el silencio se hizo al otro lado y Don se preguntó si su hermano seguía estando allí.

"Lo siento, creo que no estoy pensando racionalmente. ¿Vienes para aquí?" Don sonrió con tristeza.

"Claro que si, estoy allí en diez minutos." Charlie se lo agradeció y colgó el teléfono. No se trataba de que tuviera algún tipo de problema en pedirle a su hermano que le necesitaba y que necesitaba que estuviera allí. Simplemente se sentía totalmente perdido.

La gente pasaba a su lado, hablaban, pronunciaban palabras que Charlie era incapaz de entender y los miraba como si no se sintiera humano igual que ellos, como si los sentimientos de culpa, de pánico por perder a un hermano, de dudas por como iba a ser su vida a partir de ese momento con Rebeca en casa.

"_Eres un egoísta"_ Escuchó a una vocecita decir dentro de su cabeza _"¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en lo que será mi vida desde hoy cuando una niña acaba de perder a sus padres? Perdí a mi madre siendo un adulto y creo que todavía no me he recuperado ¿Cómo va a sentirse esa criatura?"_

Finalmente entró en el hospital y tras preguntar en recepción en que habitación se encontraba la niña fue allí. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la decisión y entereza con la que había conseguido entrar en el hospital.

Comenzaron a asaltarle las dudas y los miedos, los mismos que antes sólo que más amplificados. Pasó junto a gente que tenía el brazo roto, o una venda en la cabeza o con dos médicos que hablaban que hablaban con una mujer sobre porque había salido mal la operación de su marido.

Charlie no quería saber nunca lo que era eso, no quería estar esperando en la salita de espera a que un médico o una enfermera le dijera que Ben o su hermano habían muerto en la mesa de operaciones porque no habían podido extraer la bala a tiempo.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin y al salir suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie en el pasillo. Era un lugar tranquilo y fuera de gente herida o enferma. Al menos no pensaría en todas aquella cosas horribles.

Encontró la habitación en seguida y se detuvo en la puerta. Miró al interior y por un momento, pese a lo triste de la situación no pudo evitar sonreír. Ben estaba arrodillado junto a la cama y aunque el profesor no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, Rebeca se estaba riendo.

La niña señaló hacia el profesor y en ese momento Ben se dio la vuelta. Charlie no necesitó nada más, para saber que su novio estaba completamente destrozado. Desde que lo conocía, sabía que podía ser un actor excelente y obviamente había conseguido que Rebeca no se enterara de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Ben le hizo un gesto para que entrara en la habitación y tras decirle algo a la niña, se levantó para ir con él. El federal se abrazó a su compañero y se acercó a su oíd para hablarle sin que la niña les escuchara.

"He leído el testamento de mi hermano. Quiere que sea el tutor legal de Rebeca. Megan está a punto de marcharse a Washington y no quiere que la niña tenga que sufrir más cambios en su vida."

Charlie le masajeó la espalda, pues ya no podía estar más tenso. "No hace falta que me preguntes. Rebeca es tu familia y por lo tanto lo es también para mi. No voy a dejarla tirada, no cuando se que necesita unos padres que cuiden de ella."

"Ben se separó un poco de Charlie, miró a la niña que había cerrado los ojos y debía haberse quedado dormida y luego volvió otra vez a mirar al profesor. "Charlie, esto es muy grande, nos va a cambiar la vida para siempre."

"¿No se la ha cambiado a ella ya? Rebeca nos necesita y tu deseas estar con ella más que nada en el mundo. Se que puede ser algo difícil pero quiero que adoptemos a Becky tanto como tu y aunque sea difícil de aceptar ahora, porque todo está muy reciente, quiero que formemos una familia juntos Becky, tu y yo. Podemos hacerla feliz, podemos hacer que este día no sea más que un lejano recuerdo en su mente cuando sea mayor."

Era la primera vez que el profesor llamaba así a la niña; pero lo dijo sin pensar, porque quería hacerlo, porque al mirar a la niña a los ojos se dio cuenta que esa pequeña criatura iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.


	27. Chapter 27

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ben. Se despertó, todavía era de madrugada y le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de volver al trabajo. Se habían terminado los días de permiso para superar la muerte de su hermano y ayudar a Rebeca a aclimatarse a su nueva vida.

Ahora todos vivían juntos en la casa de los Epps. Alan ya se estaba comportando como un abuelo con la niña, pues al fin y al cabo ahora que Charlie y Ben iban a adoptarla legalmente, se iba a convertir en su nieta y eso, por muchas cosas horribles que hubieran ocurrido, le hacía muy feliz. Siempre había deseado tener nietos y ahora tenía en casa a una niña preciosa y encantadora que estaba empezando a cogerle cariño como si de su auténtico abuelo se tratara.

Para Charlie había sido algo más difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios, en realidad no nunca le habían entusiasmado los cambios, pero no podía negar que había empezado a coger cariño a aquella niña y que poco a poco estaba viendo su futuro como su padre, junto a Ben.

El federal se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dio cuenta que Charlie estaba despierto. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero estaba tan quieto, inmóvil a su lado, mirándole sin más, que podía llevar toda la noche y él agotado, después de los días que había pasado, ni se habría dado cuenta.

Charlie sonrió, aunque por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo quitar de su rostro esa expresión de tristeza que le llevaba acompañando todo el día. Ben le había preguntado unas cuantas veces que era lo que le pasaba, pero él no había dicho nada, sino que no ocurría nada, que todo estaba bien. El federal sabía que su prometido mentía, pero no le agobió más y decidió esperar a que Charlie estuviera preparado par hablar cuando quisiera.

"No quería despertarte. Lo siento."

"No lo has hecho. ¿Estás bien?" Volvió a preguntarle por enésima vez en ese día, con la esperanza de conseguir alguna respuesta.

"He estado pensando." La voz de Charlie apenas era audible, aunque ni su padre ni Rebeca le iban a oír hablar. Pero no podía subir la más la voz, ya le costaba bastante decir aquello, como para encima decirlo más alto. "Creo que tal vez deberíamos postponer la boda un par de meses o algo así."

"Oh Charlie. Ya me imaginaba que esto tenía que pasar. Con todo lo de Franky, mi hermano y Rebeca, han pasado muchas cosas. Te lo has pensado mejor ¿verdad?" Ben sonrió, intentando amortiguar el dolor. "No te lo reprocho, es normal que no estés preparado para todo lo que nos viene encima pero…" Bajó la mirada, si continuaba teniendo los ojos fijos en el profesor, no estaba seguro de poder contener las lágrimas. "No me dejes por favor, al menos necesito algo que siga estando en su sitio, algo que no cambie. Se que suena muy egoísta, pero necesito tenerte a mi lado."

"Ben, no. No voy a dejarte ni nada parecido, es que… creí que tu… bueno tu mismo lo has dicho con todo lo que ha pasado, pensaba que querías…" Ben no le dejó terminar. A veces le sorprendía lo mucho que Charlie se preocupaba por él, siempre pensando en lo que sería mejor para el federal, lo que sentiría, lo que le molestaría.

Se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para poder besarle y en ese momento se dio cuenta que hacía más días de los que creía en los que no besaba a Charlie de esa forma tan cariñosa y tierna. Desde que Rebeca había llegado a la casa, apenas habían tenido contacto el uno con el otro.

Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del profesor, hasta oírle gemir, adoraba tanto esa voz tan suave que sabía de los labios de Charlie cuando le excitaba. Continuó besándole; no quería dejarle hablar, no quería escucharle decir que lo sentía, que le quería y que no deseaba que lo pasara mal. Todo eso ya lo sabía, ya sabía lo mucho que Charlie se había esforzado por él durante los últimos días y lo poco que le había dado a cambio.

"Así que nada pensar de dos veces sobre nuestra boda si no es para decirme que te has buscado a un millonario que te va a retirar en su casa de Montecarlo y que te ha comprado un Porche."

Ben deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Charlie y le escuchó respirar con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que el profesor clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del federal.

"Nada de posponer la boda entonces." Dijo Charlie en un largo e intenso gemido que estuvo a punto de cortarle la respiración. "Te quiero, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y por nada te dejaría." Volvió a gemir con fuerza y temió que su padre o Rebeca le hubieran escuchado. Pero no lo pudo evitar, Ben sabía donde tocar, que hacer para hacerle sentir en el cielo y hacía demasiados días que no sentía nada parecido.

Entre suspiros y gemidos de placer Ben volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Lo hubiera hecho durante todo el resto de la noche, durante toda la vida si hubiera podido. Mientras besaba a Charlie, mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos y lo escuchaba respirar cada vez más rápido, Ben se sentía seguro, alejado de todos los problemas, nada podías salir mal mientras estaba haciendo el amor con Charlie. sintió su cuerpo removerse debajo del suyo, buscando su contacto, contorsionándose cada vez que Ben tocaba una parte distinta de la anatomía del profesor.

"Nos siguen quedando dos meses para la boda y quiero que sea el día más feliz de tu vida." Le dijo Ben al oído al profesor.

"¿Más que este momento? Pues creo que estás poniendo el listón muy alto." Ben se incorporó y tiró del cuerpo de Charlie para que hiciera lo mismo.

Los dos quedaron sentados en la cama, sus cuerpos tan juntos que apenas sentían el frío que entraba por la ventaba abierta. Los dos habían empezado a sudar y poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la emoción de poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro durante unas horas.

"Va a ser el mejor día de tu vida y cuando todo el mundo nos deje tranquilos, cuando estemos los dos solos en esa maravillosa habitación de hotel, te voy a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo." Su voz sonaba con el sonido más sensual que Charlie hubiera escuchado nunca y sumado a las manos que recorrían su cuerpo como nadie lo había hecho nunca, internándose en lugares a los que tan sólo había llegado el federal, Charlie volvió a gemir, esperando que aquella noche no terminara nunca.

De repente un sonido sonó escaleras abajo. Los dos lo escucharon pese a estar concentrados en los que estaban haciendo. Esperaron, con la esperanza de que no volviera a repetirse, pero de nuevo unos pasos sonaron en el piso inferior.

"Quédate aquí, voy a ver que es lo que pasa."

"Seguro que sólo es mi padre, a lo mejor le hemos despertado con tanto ruido." Ben sonrió, le encantaba como Charlie siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Pero algo le decía que no era Alan precisamente el que estaba bajo, sino que quien anduviera por la cosa, quería que ellos se enteraran. Besó a Charlie y se levantó, se vistió con rapidez y sin que el profesor se dio diera cuenta cogió el arma que había dejado sobre la mesilla.

- o -

Charlie estaba solo en el dormitorio, podía escuchar su respiración mucho más alta de lo que le gustaría, pues por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía calmarse. Ben había bajado hacía dos minutos, tal vez menos, pero Charlie ya estaba nervioso.

No escuchaba nada, no se oía nada proveniente del piso inferior y eso no podía ser bueno. Si se trataba de su padre, Ben y él ya se habrían encontrado y seguramente lo escucharía hablar, si por algún extraño motivo se trataba de de Don, también los escucharía hablar.

Pero si no eran ellos y se trataba de algún desconocido que había irrumpido en la casa, entonces tal vez Ben se había topado con él y se había tenido que enfrentar con él. tal vez no había ido del todo bien, tal vez…

"No." Dijo el profesor tratando de quitarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos. "Ben está bien, ha bajado, no había nadie y ha entrado a la cocina a buscar algo de comer."

"_Entonces ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que le ha ocurrido algo terrible? ¿Por qué tengo este extraño sentimiento de que si no bajo ahora mismo me arrepentiré toda la vida?"_ Sin darse cuenta había empezado a temblar a causa de ese mal presentimiento que se había asentado en su corazón.

Pese al miedo, Charlie se levantó, sin darse cuenta se puso una camisa Ben y salió al pasillo.

"¿Dónde está tu novio? ¿No crees que deberías pagarme con la misma moneda? Tu metiste en la cárcel a Franky, me dejaste sin el hombre al que quería, ahora debería cobrarme lo que se me debe ¿no crees?"

"Franky no quería a nadie, ni a ti ni a nadie, estaba obsesionado por que le dejé." Charlie escuchó un golpe desde el pasillo y supuso que el otro hombre acababa de golpear a Ben.

Charlie sabía donde guardaba siempre el federal una segunda arma por si algo ocurría, era el único de la casa en saberlo, pues estaba seguro que su padre se enfadaría si lo supiera.

La cogió aunque al principio le quemó en las manos, pues no estaba acostumbrado a usar armas. Caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras, todo estaba en sombras por lo que apenas pudo distinguir nada.

"Entonces tendrás que ser tu el que pague por lo que he perdido, tu vida por la de Franky, no parece mal asunto."

"Espera, espera. ¿Qué crees que pasará luego? Mis amigos te encontrarán y acabarás en al cárcel."

"¿Con Franky? No parece un mal plan." De nuevo otro golpe y esta vez Ben se quejó. Charlie bajó dos escalones, poco a poco su visión se fue adaptando a la oscuridad y pudo ver dos bultos en el salón. Uno Ben en el suelo y el otro un desconocido que le estaba apuntando con un arma.

"Mis amigos se encargarán de que no veas a Franky ni un solo día de tu triste y miserable vida."

"Pero al menos la habré vengado. Ya no hay marcha atrás, lo he decidido." El hombre sujetó el arma con las dos manos y apunto a la cabeza de Ben.

"¡No, espera!" Ben escuchó el disparo y esperó sentir el impacto de la bala o tal vez no sentir nada, pero tan sólo vio al otro hombre desplomarse en el suelo y un momento después, otra arma golpear el suelo a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta, Charlie estaba allí, temblando, con la mirada fija en el hombre al que acababa de matar. Ben se levantó con rapidez, pese al dolor por los golpes y fue hasta el profesor. Lo abrazó sin que Charlie dijera nada y de repente lo escuchó echarse a llorar, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

"He matado a un hombre, Ben he matado a un hombre." Ben sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se desplomaba con rapidez sobre él lo llevó hasta la cocina, alejándolo de aquella escena mientras cogía el teléfono.

- o -

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Don. Unas manos fuertes le abrazaron. Intentó alcanzar el móvil pero el otro cuerpo no le dejó moverse con libertad.

"Hey, tengo que contestar, puede ser Charlie."

Con un movimiento lento el otro hombre se apartó del federal.

"Epps. ¿Cómo?" Se quedó sentado en la cama, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Voy para allá."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Que Charlie ha matado a un tipo que intentaba matar a Ben. Ya no creo que vernos juntos vaya a ser una gran sorpresa para él después de todo. ¿Ian vienes?"

"Claro."


	28. Chapter 28

Ben puso en la mano de Charlie la taza de tila y al hacerlo notó que el cuerpo de su compañero todavía estaba temblando. El profesor no había dicho nada desde que había dejado caer el arma en el suelo y la mirada perdida en la nada no se había posado en Ben en ningún momento.

Sin embargo el federal se sentó a su lado y esperó, esperó a que Alan se despertara y bajara al salón, le dijo que se ocupara de Rachel por si necesitaba cualquier cosa, esperó la llegada de Don y cuando entró en la casa, tan sólo lo miró, observando que su jefe tan sólo tenía ojos para su hermano menor.

Ben no hizo nada, no dijo nada, tan sólo permaneció allí junto al hombre con el que iba a casarse. Le abrazó notando su cuerpo frío y le puso una manta sobre los hombros, le besó en la mejilla, intentando hacerle sentir mejor y le acarició con su propio rostro, como si de un gato se tratara, pero no consiguió nada.

El profesor parecía estar en otro mundo, bloqueado por lo que había visto y sobretodo por lo que había hecho. Porque nunca había matado a un hombre, ni siquiera había tenido que defenderse para proteger su propia vida. Hasta se momento Don había estado ahí siempre por él, Ben había estado para protegerle. Colby y David ya le habían salvado más de una vez, pero nunca había tenido que ser él quien hiciera algo así.

Si alguna vez se había preguntado que era lo que sentía teniendo en la mano un arma, apuntar a otra persona y atreverse a disparar, jamás había creído que poder hacerlo; tener todo ese poder entre sus manos, la decisión sobre si la otra persona debía vivir o morir. Nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad y ahora no podía sentirse peor.

"No ha dicho nada desde el disparo. Creo que está en shock." Le dijo Ben a su cuñado en cuanto se sentó en la mesa del salón, frente a su hermano. "Tu lo conoces mejor que yo creo, creo, pero se que nunca ha pasado por nada parecido a esto y no se…"

"¿Recuerdas cuanto te conté lo mal que lo pasó en el tiroteo e la oficina?" Don cogió con fuerza las dos manos de su hermano y las apretó, sin embargo Charlie no mostró ninguna emoción. "Pues esto es mucho peor. Charlie es… no está preparado para algo así. La mayoría de las personas no lo está y no deberían pasar por algo como esto."

"No se porque, pero no dejo de pensar que esto es culpa mía. Desde que estoy con tu hermano, no le han ocurrido más que cosas malas." Volvió a besar la mejilla de su prometido, pero la sintió fría. "Lo siento tanto. A veces pienso que debería marcharme y las cosas dejarían de ser difíciles para ti."

"Tan sólo hay un culpable en todo esto y ese es Franky. Tú no has hecho más que ayudar a mi hermano y no le he visto tan feliz en años como cuando está contigo. Le has hecho mucho bien, nunca creas lo contrario."

"No me dejes por favor." La voz de Charlie sonó como un simple hilillo saliendo de su garganta, sin fuerzas y con una única emoción en su tono, terror porque Ben pudiera abandonarle.

"Nunca."

"¿Incluso aunque sea un asesino?" Ben abrazó con mayor fuerza al profesor, cuyo cuerpo había comenzado a agitarse casi con violencia.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su propia mano sosteniendo temblorosa el arma, luego escuchó el disparo y finalmente, una y otra vez veía a ese hombre del que ni si quiera sabía el nombre caer al suelo muerto después de haberle disparado él.

"No eres ningún asesino Charlie, te defendiste, me defendiste a mi, evitaste que me matara. Porque lo iba a hacer, ese tipo me iba matar y si no llegas a disparar tú, creo que un momento más tarde lo hubiera hecho él."

"Pero he matado a un hombre." Charlie miró sus manos temblorosas y creyó verlas cubiertas de sangre, la sangre del hombre al que creía haber asesinado. Por mucho que le dijeran que había sido en defensa propia, él tan sólo podía pensar que había arrebatado una vida y no estaba del todo seguro de poder vivir con eso el resto de su vida.

"Charlie mírame." El profesor escuchó la voz de su hermano, pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Notó las manos Don sosteniendo las suyas, como si estuviera a punto de caer por un barranco muy profundo, pro no se sentía con fuerzas de hacer nada. "Charlie por favor. Se como eres y que esto va a costarte mucho tiempo superarlo, se que jamás has matado a una mosca y que matar a ese tipo te ha costado más que nada en el mundo. Pero hay cosas que no podemos evitarlas, que son cuestión de vida y muerte, se trata de supervivencia."

"La mía, mi supervivencia." Dijo Ben, muy cerca del oído de Charlie. "Para poder casarme contigo, para poder criar a Rachel como nuestra hija, para ser felices; porque tu me has salvado la vida. Eres mi héroe Charlie." Sin decir nada más apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Charlie sonrió tímidamente, porque no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Tan sólo era capaz de pensar, un segundo antes en la persona a la que había matado, no en que con ello Ben estaba bien, a su lado y que podrían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

"Eso es, la mejor sonrisa y la más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. Mira estoy aquí por ti ¿vale? Y estoy seguro que Don no tendrá ningún problema en darme un par de días para ayudarte a volver a la normalidad."

"Son todo tuyos."

"No, no hace falta, prefiero que las cosas sigan su curso normal y…"

"Charlie, hace tiempo que las cosas no siguen su curso normal y teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenemos casi una hija, tenemos que estar bien cuanto antes. Así no seas cabezota y deja que las personas que te quieren, te echen una mano."

Por primera vez desde que había ocurrido el incidente, Ben se atrevió a besarle. Charlie no se apartó sino todo lo contrario, con las manos liberadas de su hermano, rodeó su cintura y dejó que el federal rodeara todo su cuerpo.

"Te quiero." Dijo por fin Charlie. "Y si te hubiera ocurrido algo, si no llego a aparecer, si hubiera escuchado el disparo desde el dormitorio." Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar otra vez, con sólo pensar en haber aparecido un minuto más tarde.

"No pienses en eso. Mañana a primera hora, Don nos tomará declaración sobre lo que ha pasado aquí y trataremos de olvidarlo todo, como si hubiera sido un mal sueño."

"Ojalá lo hubiera sido."

Don miró a su hermano, dentro de lo malo parecía no estar obsesionándose demasiado con el tema. Desde luego, Ben le hacía mucho tiempo y estaba allí siempre que el profesor lo necesitaba. Ben era un gran chico y no se merecía todo lo que Franky y su gente le estaban haciendo.

Pero había llegado el momento de decir lo que quería contarle a Charlie desde hacía unos cuantos días, pero para lo que no había encontrado todavía el momento adecuado. Tal vez ese no lo era, pero al menos ayudaría a que todo el mundo se relajara.

"Chicos, tengo algo que deciros." Ben y Charlie se quedaron mirando a Don, porque no esperaban ningún tipo de noticia. Charlie pensó que no podía ser nada bueno, con la noche que estaban teniendo y Ben no sabía que pensar. "No he venido solo, porque no estaba solo en casa."

"¿Tienes novia?" Preguntó Charlie.

"No exactamente."

"Hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar de que estuvieras con alguien, ya era hora." Charlie no sonaba todo lo tranquilo y relajado que aquella conversación requería, pero al menos no estaba pensando en lo ocurrido.

"Enhorabuena jefe y ¿Quién es la afortunada, alguien de la oficina o la conociste fuera?" Don sonrió, imaginando la cara de los dos cuando descubrieran quien estaba en el apartamento con él.

"No es de nuestra oficina pero si es del FBI. Quería hacer las presentaciones oficiales, aunque ya os conocéis de sobra. Por cierto hace bastante tiempo que no salgo con ninguna mujer."

Charlie vio a su hermano, confuso, ir hacia la puerta y salir a la calle. Se volvió hacia Ben para ver si él comprendía algo de lo que Don estaba diciendo, pero su compañero parecía tan perdido como él.

"Con todo lo de la boda, Rachel y Franky no he estado muy pendiente de tu hermano, pero no tenía ni idea que se hubiera estado viéndose con alguien últimamente."

Charlie no llegó a decir nada, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse. Don volvió a entrar, pero alguien más entró detrás de él. Alguien que ninguno de los dos se esperaba ni remotamente.

"¿Ian, eres tu?" Dijo Charlie completamente sorprendido. "Quiero decir, ¿eres tu con quien estaba mi hermano durmiendo?" perdón, creo que no ha sonado muy correcto lo que acabo de decir, pero me ha cogido por sorpresa saber que mi hermano y tu…"

"Charlie no pasa nada, se que no es el mejor momento para haberte dicho esto, pero ya no podía guardármelo por más tiempo." Don se volvió a sentar frente a Charlie y junto a él lo hizo Ian. "Ian y yo llevamos viéndonos casi un mes, no sabía como decíroslo con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca era el momento, pero después de lo de esta noche, no podía esperar, no pensando que puede ocurrirnos cualquier cosa y me sentiría muy mal si no tuviera el tiempo de decírtelo."

"Charlie, tío, por nada del mundo querría que te sintieras incómodo al saber esto." Dijo por fin Ian, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Incómodo? No por supuesto que no. Estoy encantado de saber que Don es feliz con alguien y sobretodo si es con alguien como tu. No pensaría en nadie más que tu para cuidar de mi hermano. Lo que pasa es que me has cogido un poco por sorpresa."

"Lo se, a mi también me cogió por sorpresa la primera vez, pero ocurrió, descubrir, así de repente, que me gustaba un hombre, creía que lo tuyo había sido algo distinto, pero no, una noche..." Don dejó de hablar o diría demasiado y no era el momento de dar tantas explicaciones. Se volvió hacia Ian y sonrió. "¿Qué tal si seguimos hablando mañana cuando todos estemos más tranquilos?"

"Vale y tendrás que decírselo a papá."

"Si pero al menos no se sentirá tan decepcionado por no poder tener nietos ahora que Rachel está aquí." Don se levantó y seguido de Ian se dispusieron a marcharse.

"¿Dónde vais? Quedaros a dormir, es muy tarde y todos estamos muy alterados. Sigues teniendo aquí tu cuarto."

"Bien dicho, porque, tu necesitas descansar." Ben rodeó el cuerpo de Charlie y le besó en la mejilla que poco a poco estaba recuperando su color original. "Vamos a la cama, que ha sido una noche muy larga."

Charlie se despidió de su hermano y de Ian hasta el día siguiente. Todavía no había asimilado bien todo lo que había ocurrido, pero al menos creía que con un poco de tiempo de tiempo y con su familia al lado podría superarlo.

Ben le dio un beso al acostarse, abrazó cuerpo, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir y en pocos minutos, Charlie se quedó profundamente dormido entre los brazos del federal, seguro y convencido de que lo peor ya había pasado.


	29. Chapter 29

Todo había comenzado como una simple aventura, un rollo de una noche había oído decir a los jóvenes, pero Don jamás pensó que su relación con Ian pudiera llegar tan lejos, hasta decirle a su hermano que estaban juntos.

Pasar una noche juntos, después de haber estado bebiendo en un bar era una cosa, pero llegar a donde estaban ahora era muy distinto y jamás se lo hubiera creído si alguien le hubiera dicho que algo así fuera posible.

Aquella noche estaba agotado, después de haber estado trabajando todo el día y al final no encontrar al asesino que habían estado buscando. Se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer siempre las cosas bien y por eso necesitaba un trago.

Sin embargo, no había encontrado a nadie con quien salir y tuvo que irse sólo. Apenas recordaba la última vez que había salido en solitario y mucho menos la última vez que había tenido un ligue. Parecía cosa de otro tiempo y tal vez hacerse mayor significara dejar atrás esa parte de su vida.

"¿Don Epps? Vaya sorpresa, yo que te hacía trabajando continamente."

"Ianto, ¿Qué haces aquí en Los Angeles sin ayudarnos en un caso? Espero que no te hayas perdido?"

"Ya sabes, tengo unos días libres y esta ciudad me encanta. Un día duro por lo que veo." Don lo miró extrañado sin saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. "No tienes muy buena cara y no parece que tengas ganas de mucha fiesta."

"No, es que la gente me ha dejado plantado, el equipo tenía otras cosas que hacer y mi hermano está demasido ocupado con su novio. Creo que todo el mundo está madurando sentimentalmente más que yo." Ian se echó a reír mientras le daba una copa.

Se acercó a él para poder hablarle, pues la música del bar estaba tan alta que apenas se escuchaban sus voces. "Es un cuento eso de madurar. Si con eso se refieren a quedarte en casa todos los días cuidando de tus niños y del perro, sinceramente me gusta más esta vida."

"¿Nunca has pensando en sentar la cabeza?"

"¿Casarme? No se, creo que eso no va conmigo. He visto muchos matrimonios fracasados en este trabajo y no se si merece la pena invertir tanto esfuerzo par algo así. Además todavía no he encontrado a nadie por el que merezca la pena luchar tanto. ¿Y tu?"

Don dio un largo trago a la bebida que tenía entre manos y pensó su respusta. Tan sólo quería pasarlo bien esa noche, disfrutar de un buen rato, una buena compañía y desconectar de su vida cotidiana. Pero ahora que estaba allí, hablando con Ian como amigos y no como colegas, se sentía bien y dispuesto a desahogarse como no lo había hecho nunca.

"Supongo que sigo esperando, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día aparecerá la persona adecuada y que me haga desear quedarme en casa los fines de semana y cuidar a los niños."

El volumen de la música aumentó conforme pasaban las horas, de la misma forma que las copas fueron vaciándose. El bar se había llenado de tal forma que los dos hombres apenas estaban separados por unos pocos centímetro y lo que ambos entendían por espacio vital estaba a punto de romperse.

"¿Don Epps quiere casarse?"

"Don Epps quiere ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que le de lo que necesita. No busco una esposa perfecta, busco una persona que me quiera y que comparta la vida conmigo."

Miró a Ian, que lo escuchaba en completo silencio, como si se hubiera quedado extasiado con sus palabras. Tal vez fuera el alcohol, o la música, tal vez fuera el calor de tanta gente un local tan pequeño o tal vez simplemente que era la primera vez que veía al otro federal fuera del trabajo, pero Don estaba sintiendo algo distinto, algo que le daba demasiado miedo reconocer por lo que pudiera ocurrir más tarde si se dejaba llevar.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?" Preguntó Ian de repente.

"Claro, creo que este ruido ya no está hecho para mi."

En cuanto salieron del bar, los dos se encontraron más a gusto, al menos ahí podían hablar sin tener que gritar y la gente no les apretujaba como sardinas en lata.

"Lo cierto es que a estas horas ya no hay muchos sitios abiertos, pero si quieres venir a mi apartamento, podemos tomar otra copa o un café o lo que quieras. Pero al menos estaremos más cómodos."

- o -

"Creo que nunca había estado en tu apartamento, pero me gusta, me parece perfecto para un tío soltero." Cuando vio que Don no contestaba, Ian lo miró y se disculpó. "Lo siento si te he molestado ya se que te gustaría…"

"¿Sabes una cosa? No se lo que quiero, porque me da demasiado miedo enamorarme de alguien que me eche en cara que amo más el trabajo que a esa persona, alguien que me de un ultimátum. Necesito llevar mi vida y empiezo a pensar que eso no es compatible con tener una pareja."

Ian sonrió mientras bebía la cerveza. "¿Y si esa persona fuera del FBI, de tu mismo departamento incluso? Entonces todo sería distinto ¿no?"

"No lo se porque nunca me ha pasado algo así, no te tenido esa suerte en mi vida."

Ian se bebió casi de un trago la mitad de cerveza que le quedaba, pues no estaba seguro si decir lo que hacía horas que tenía en mente. Don era uno de sus mejores amigos y no quería perderle por una tontería como la que hacía días que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, demasiado tiempo preguntándose si era el momento o no, si era el día propicio o si debía esperar a que el caso de turno terminara.

"¿Ian te ocurre algo?"

"En realidad si y todo es por tu culpa." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa que dejó descolocado a Don. "Creo que… no se como decir esto sin esperar que salgas corriendo o sin pensar que me vas a tomar como un loco. Pero bueno supongo que tendré que decirlo si no quiero perder la cabeza definitivamente."

"Ian me estás asustando, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Espero que no sea nada grave pero si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras."

Ian volvió a reírse. Sin saber lo que iba a contestar Don, no estaba seguro si eso iba a ser cierto del todo o al final el otro federal saldría huyendo de allí para no volver a mirarle a los ojos nunca.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero contra más se esforzaba menos conseguía que las palabras salieran. Volvió a intentarlo pero no consiguió nada esa vez tampoco. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ningún malhechor le había dejado sin palabras y ninguna situación por peligrosa que fuera, le había dejado tan vulnerable.

Por ello decidió que siempre había sido mejor agente a la hora de actuar que hablando con los sospechosos, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y actuar sin más.

Don lo miró preocupado, pues pensaba que tal vez estuviera metido en algún problema del que no le había hablado. Caminó los pocos pasos que les separaban y levantó la mano hacia su hombro pero Ian fue más rápido.

Aunque hubiera querido y no estaba muy seguro si quería hacerlo o no, Don no podría haberse apartado. Ian lo sujetó con fuerza lo apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y le besó.

Jamás se hubiera esperado algo así y menos viniendo de aquel hombre, pero lo que más le dejó fuera de juego, fue darse cuenta que no le disgustaba, que no le importaba que otro hombre le estuviera besando, que otro hombre le abrazara de aquella forma y que cuando por fin Ian se separó de él, Don hubiera esperado que el beso durara más tiempo, tal vez durante toda la noche.

El momento fue intenso, Don no recordaba haber vivido otra circunstancia así en mucho tiempo. Por muchos ligues que hubiera tenido en los últimos meses, ninguno había sido como ese momento y desde luego, ninguna mujer lo había dejado sin respiración ni con la sensación de que las piernas no le iban a sujetar.

"¿Don?"

Sin embargo el federal no contestó, tenía la mirada clavada en Ian pero se mantuvo sin hablar. Ian sonrió al ver que se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño con cierta incertidumbre por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Lo siento, se que no debí hacerlo así, pero tampoco te iba a decir sin más que me gustas y que hace tiempo que no he dejado de pensar en ti. Vaya, supongo que no ha sido el mejor momento de decirlo tampoco ahora pero…"

"¿Te gusto?" Con paso algo indeciso Don fue hasta el sofá y se sentó, mientras su amigo se quedaba allí donde estaba.

Ian tenía ganas de desaparecer de allí lo antes posible, estaba más seguro a cada momento que pasaba que había cometido el error más grande del mundo al besar a su amigo. Pero su cabeza también le dijo que Don no le había puesto ninguna resistencia, cuando le estaba besando, Don no había tratado de quitárselo de encima, no parecía que no le estuviera gustando.

En silencio caminó hacia la puerta, pero al voz de Don le hizo detenerse en seco.

"¿Te vas después de lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Pensaba que, por tu reacción, no querías saber nada más de mi, que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no volver a hablar del tema."

"¿Por mi reacción? Ian eres el primer hombre que me ha besado y lo cierto es que no puedo decir que me haya gustado." Ian lo miró entre sorprendido y alagado y se quedó donde estaba. "Espero que después de lo que has hecho no irás quedarte ahí toda la noche."

Don alargó la mano y esperó a ver el primer movimiento de Ian. Se levantó y fue hacia él, era extraño abrazar a un hombre e ir a besarle cuando los dos querían dar el primero. Don se sintió en una lucha poder por hacer las cosas primero, por llevar al otro al sofá, por dar un beso, por tocar o por desnudar a su compañero. Era distinto, pero para su sorpresa le gustaban aquellos nuevos roles.

Si, le gustaban y le gustaba poder decir casi cinco meses después que estaba enamorándose de Ian Edgerton, que sentía algo muy fuerte por él y que no le había importado pedirle que se trasladara con él a Los Angeles y pedirle también que vivieran juntos.

Todo era fácil, todo era sencillo, todo era sincero y ahora que Charlie lo sabía, no quedaba más que hablar con su padre y con el resto del equipo para ser completamente feliz.


	30. Chapter 30

"No voy a permitir que lo hagas. Lo siento Charlie, pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor y no voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida. Podemos acabar con ellos sin que tu estés en medio."

"Creo que a estas alturas los dos sabemos que no es cierto. Esos tipos saben esconderse muy bien y no saldrán a menos que tengan un buen motivo para hacerlo." Charlie sitió que Ben apretaba su mano en silencio. Miró a su prometido y sonrió. "No me mires así; sabes que es la única forma de acabar con esto."

"No se Charlie, tal vez tu hermano tenga razón. Además somos agentes del FBI todos los que queremos protegerte, tal vez deberías darnos una oportunidad." Charlie le acarició la mejilla, sin perder la sonrisa y se acurrucó contra él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

"Dime una cosa y se sincero, ¿Tu darías esa oportunidad o preferirías acabar cuanto antes y seguir con tu vida normal?"

A veces no le hacía gracia que Charlie lo conociera tan bien, tanto que casi pudiera leer su mente. Pero en el fondo el profesor tenía razón, ambos estaban a punto de perder la cabeza y si aquella pesadilla no terminaba pronto, tal vez no podrían soportarlo.

"Me fastidia tener que reconocerlo, pero creo que tienes razón. La gente de Franky no van a dejarnos tranquilos nunca, si hay un solo miembro de su grupo suelto por ahí, vendrá a por nosotros y nos dejaran descansar nunca."

"Ben ¿Harías el favor de no ayudarme más?" El federal miró a Don y creyó que podría matarle con la mirada. "Puedo hacerlo solo gracias."

"Puede que pienses que no soy imparcial."

"No eres imparcial." Sentenció Don.

"¿Y tu si lo eres? Don eres su hermano mayor, no eres el agente del FBI que trata de proteger a una víctima más. Se trata de tu hermano pequeño al que llevas protegiendo toda tu vida. ¿Desde cuando tu eres alguien imparcial aquí?"

"Bueno, bueno, ¿que tal si dejamos que sea el propio interesado el que tenga la última palabra?" Como siempre, Ian sabía poner paz. Era un hombre tranquilo, incluso cuando en ese caso estaba seriamente implicado en la investigación. Adoraba a Don, le quería, ya no podía negarlo, pero durante un momento, tenía que pensar con frialdad, ya que ni el novio ni el hermano de Charlie lo iban a hacer.

"No me vale, porque como tu muy bien has dicho Ben, se trata de una víctima, una posible víctima a la que como agente federal tengo que proteger. Si, es mi hermano, pero también se trata de una gente que están muy mal de la cabeza, a los que tengo que detener."

"Don por favor." Charlie fue hasta su hermano y se puso frente a él, tenía que conseguir que le mirara a los ojos, convencerle de que aquello era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Don negó con la cabeza, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sabía que aquello acabaría mal, nunca le gustaba poner como cebo a la víctima y mucho menos cuando era su hermano. No podía ponerlo en peligro, no quería hacerlo.

"Harás que le de un infarto a papá."

"No tiene porque saberlo."

"¿Qué no tiene por que saberlo? Charlie por favor, se trata de poner tu propia vida en peligro, para pillar a los tipos que tratan de matarte. ¿Y si te ocurre algo? ¿Y si tengo que decirle a papá que por no haberte protegido bien has…"

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, si ya le costaba bastante pensar en ello, como para además decirlo en voz alta. No era la primera vez que Don pensaba que algo malo le podía pasar a Charlie. Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, vivía con ese miedo constante; pero permitir que se pusiera en peligro él mismo, por su propia voluntad. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía aceptar.

"No voy a dejar que le ocurra nada y lo sabes." Ben abrazó a Charlie, le tomó de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Miró a su jefe y sonrió, aunque no era fácil apartar el miedo de sus ojos. "Charlie es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y te puedo asegurar que prefiero morir yo antes de permitir que le ocurra nada malo a él."

"Ben…"

"Charlie es cierto, lo sabes muy bien. Eres la persona a la que más importante de mi vida y si te ocurriera algo no podría soportarlo." Volvió a mirar a Don. "Por eso, aunque no me guste, tenemos que hacer esto. Quiero que esa gente se pudra en la cárcel de una vez por todas."

"No vais a cambiar de idea por mucho que os insista ¿verdad?" Tanto Charlie como Ben negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Don suspiró resignado, cuando su hermano se ponía tozudo, no había forma de quitarle una idea de la cabeza. "Muy bien, vosotros ganáis, pero lo haremos a mi modo."

- o -

"Son las once, la calle se ha quedado desierta y ya hemos hecho que Franky se enteré que estás sólo en casa." Colby guardó silencio un momento, esperando a la reacción de Charlie y Ben. "Tenemos agentes apostados por todos sitios. No os preocupéis que esos tíos no van a salir de aquí libres."

Se despidió de sus amigos y se reunió con David en su puesto. Don los vio de lejos. No le hacía gracia no estar con su hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, pero Ian le había convencido que llenar el mayor número de huecos posibles era lo mejor para proteger a su hermano.

"Ben le protegerá bien, te lo prometo. Ya has visto que le quiere."

"Lo se y espero que no haga ninguna tontería."

"¿No la harías tu por Charlie si los tuvieras cara a cara?" Don no dijo nada, miró a Ian y comprendió que el federal tenía razón. Por Charlie haría cualquier cosa, incluso matar a alguien no resultaba algo tan descabellado cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño. "Así que vamos, cálmate y vamos a esperar, puede que esta, sea una noche muy larga." Ian le dio un último beso, antes de separarse y colocarse en su posición.

"Estaré cerca y en todo momento sabré lo que está ocurriendo, cualquier ruido raro, cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar, yo lo sabré y estaré aquí por ti." Charlie, arrodillado en la cama, le abrazó, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin respiración.

Tenían miedo, los dos estaban aterrados, no lo iban a negar, pero tampoco iban a decir, que tenían no volver a verse, que algo saliera mal en aquella descabellada misión y le ocurriera algo a Charlie. Ben no podía, ni deseaba imaginarlo, no podía pensar que pudiera terminar siendo su culpa que al hombre al que quería le ocurriera algo. Por eso, simplemente, rodeó también con fuerza el cuerpo de Charlie y le besó apasionadamente.

"Sabes que esto no es un adios ¿verdad?" Ben no estaba seguro que si se lo estaba preguntando de verdad a Charlie o se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo. Charlie tan sólo asintió y durante un segundo más, se quedó ahí, abrazado a Ben, con el miedo recorriendo el cuerpo de los dos.

Dos minutos más tarde, Charlie se había quedado sólo en el cuarto y por primera vez, tenía miedo de estar en su habitación; cuando había sido niño nunca había sido ese uno de sus miedos, pero ahora, todas las sombras que lo rodeaban lo atemorizaban hasta impedirle cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Ben le había dicho que tenía que actuar de la forma más natural posible, que tenía que acostarse y dormirse como si nada malo ocurriera, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo difícil que era eso.

Respiró profundamente y se tumbó en la cama, miró al techo, como si de una pantalla de cine se tratara y por un momento vio a sus seres queridos. Tuvo miedo de no volver a ver a Don, de no poder verle feliz con Ian, de no ver la cara de su padre cuando su hijo le dijera que también tenía novio. No soportaba la idea de dejar sólo a Ben, de no poder casarse con él, de no poder compartir su vida juntos. Y su padre, seguramente su padre sería el que peor lo iba a pasar, si a Charlie le ocurría algo, el profesor no estaba seguro que su padre pudiera soportarlo.

Así, mientras pensaba en sus seres queridos, poco a poco el agotamiento y el cansancio se fueron adueñando de su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta, terminó por quedarse profundamente dormido.

- o -

A las dos de la madrugaba no había ocurrido nada y Don empezaba a pensar que no aparecería nadie, que nadie trataría de atacar a Charlie aquella noche. Pero entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos. Le hizo una seña a Ian para que se fijara también y un momento más tarde, vieron una sombra moverse hacia la casa.

"Malditos bastardos." Ian le hizo una señal a él y los comenzaron a acercarse al merodeador.

Antes de que el intruso pudiera adentrarse en la casa, Don se lanzó sobre él, haciendo el menor ruido posible. El individuo se revolvió y los dos rodaron por el suelo en una pelea por tomar en el control.

"No se te ocurra moverte o te disparo en la cabeza." Dijo Ian en voz muy baja. El hombre miró el arma del federal, justo sobre su cabeza y levantó las manos para rendirse. ¿Cuánto de tus amigos han venido esta noche?"

"¿Tan tonto te crees que soy?"

Don lo agarró con fuerza de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. "Sólo espero que no quieras convertirte en un martir para tu causa, porque si no me dices cuantos habéis venido, voy a matarte."

"Don…"

"No lo harás, te hemos vigilado y sabemos que eres de los tíos buenos, de los que tan sólo amenazan para meter miedo, pero luego no tienes narices para saltarte las reglas."

"Pues tal vez hoy sea un buen día para empezar a hacerlo." Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejó caer en el suelo.

"Don, basta, así no vamos a conseguir nada."

"Vaya, parece que hemos despertado a la bestia después de todo." El hombre sonrió desde el suelo. "Pero yo que tu no me preocuparía mucho por mi, tienes razón no soy el único y estoy seguro que a estas alturas, alguno de mis amigos, está divirtiéndose con tu hermano."

"¡Cabrón!" Don volvió a golpearle, con rabia desenfrenada en esta ocasión. Tuvo que ser Ian el que lo detuviera. "Como le hagan daño a mi hermano te juro que te mataré y no me importan las consecuencias."

"Entonces puede que tenga que temer lo que puedas hacerme."

El hombre sonrió una vez más y antes de que don pudiera decir nada más, dos tiros se escucharon, procedentes del dormitorio de su hermano.


	31. Chapter 31

Con todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante los últimos meses, Charlie casi había olvidado que ya llevaba casi un año junto Ben. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que ni siquiera le había podido decir a Ben que le quería como debía y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. había sido un año maravilloso a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado y nunca se había sentido tan enamorado en toda su vida.

Por eso, aquella noche, mientras esperaban que los tipos que querían matarle aparecieran, Charlie soñó con Ben, lo vio parado delante de él, sonriéndole, con aquella expresión casi infantil que le había hecho enamorarse de él; la misma que había visto en su rostro la mañana en la que se había despertado en su apartamento; la primera mañana.

Ben extendió la mano hacia él y sin dudarlo Charlie la tomó. Su contacto cálido, como siempre, cálido y relajante. Cuando estaban juntos, Charlie siempre se sentía tranquilo y protegido en los brazos de su futuro marido. Ben lo abrazó con fuerza, pero de la forma más cariñosa que lo había hecho nunca y eso a Charlie le encantó.

"Ya sabes que te quiero. Pase lo que pase te quiero con todo mi corazón y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño." Le susurró Ben al oído.

"Lo se, se que cuidarás de mi, como siempre lo ha hecho Don, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa tu a mi ahora." Ben lo miró a los ojos, esperando a que su compañero siguiera hablando. "Tienes que evitar que te hagan daño, no voy a permitir que por salvarme a mi te ocurra nada malo a ti. No soy un niño, no hace falta que todos estéis pendientes de mi. Así que por favor, evita que te maten y vuelve conmigo."

"Haría cualquier cosa por protegerte y lo sabes."

"Pero eso no incluye dejarte matar."

Los dos se miraron, como si fuera la última vez que lo fueran hacer, como si aquellos ojos que tenía delante, estuvieran despidiéndose de él, como si le estuvieran diciendo que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era por el bien de Charlie.

"No lo hagas, ¿me oyes? No podría soportar que te hicieran algo."

Charlie se despertó de golpe y a punto estuvo de gritar, pero no lo hizo, miró a las sombras que lo rodeaban, como si hubiera mucha gente a su alrededor y todos estuvieran planeando hacerle daño. Se dejó caer otra vez en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos.

Tal vez después de todo se estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico y no ocurría nada, tal vez la gente que quería matarle no aparecían, tal vez todo se hubiera acabado antes de empezar y tal vez podría tener una vida tranquila y maravillosa con Ben.

Pero un ruido llamó su atención y se volvió a incorporar, miró a su alrededor; estaba todo tan oscuro que por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía ver nada. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que no estaba solo, que en la habitación había alguien con él, alguien que le observaba y que desde las sombras esperaba el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre él.

"¿Ben?" Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara del federal, que fuera él quien estaba en la habitación y que tan sólo había dejado que durmiera para no preocuparle, pero nadie contestó a su llamada. "¿Ben eres tu? Cariño si eres tu dime algo, me estás empezando a asustar."

"Lo siento profesor, pero parecer se que sus amigos se han dejado algún hueco sin cubrir en tu seguridad."

Charlie ahogó un grito al ver una sombra salir de su escondite y poco a poco acercarse a la cama. Desde luego no se trataba de Ben y aunque no lo había visto nunca, no le hacía falta preguntar para saber para quien trabajaba.

"Te envía Franky para matarme ¿verdad?"

"Un chico muy listo profesor, es una pena que no le vaya a servir de nada."

- o -

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Don sujetó con fuerza al hombre mientras lo veía reírse. Tenía ganas de acabar con él allí mismo, pero no podía, pues entonces no conseguiría la información que necesitaba sobre la gente que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de su hermano. "Dime lo que sabes."

"Lo siento federal, pero tengo más miedo a mi jefe que a ti. Si se entera que he abierto la boca, de buen seguro me mata." Don le cogió del cuello. "Tranquilo, colega, supongo que querrás saber que es lo que pretenden hacerle a tu hermanito ¿verdad?"

"Has dicho que no ibas a decir nada." La mano de Ian sobre su hombro le hizo relajarse y soltar al hombre, que seguía riéndose como si estuviera jugando con él.

"He dicho que tengo miedo a mi jefe, pero si vosotros podéis ofrecerme algo, tal vez me refresque la memoria después de todo." Don no dijo nada, no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que esperó a que el hombre pusiera sus condiciones. "No se, tal vez desaparecer del país sea una buena forma de que mi jefe no de conmigo."

"Puedo hacerlo, te lo prometo, pero tienes que decirme algo que valga la pena."

"Te puedo decir que la seguridad que habéis montado alrededor de la casa no es la mejor del mundo. Hay algún hueco que otro por el que poder entrar y tal vez mi gente lo sepa. Tal vez ya estén dentro."

Don se puso tenso. Había revisado el plan más veces de las que podía recordar y aunque no le gustaba nada, había aceptado seguirlo. No había forma de entrar, lo había comprobado una y otra vez. no había forma de que nadie entrara en el casa sin ser visto.

"¿Han matado a alguno de mis hombres?"

"Vamos federal, ¿Quién te importa más algún miembro de los equipos que has puesto en la vigilancia o la vida de tu hermano? Si conozco a la gente con la que trabajo, ahora mismo tu hermano no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades de ver un nuevo amanecer."

Don no esperó más, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa con sumo sigilo para que nadie descubriera su presencia en los alrededores, pues seguramente estaban vigilando la casa.

"Don." Le llamó Ian en voz baja, pero no hubo forma de detenerlo. Miró al detenido, no podía dejarlo allí, pues del contrario se escaparía y jamás podrían volver a pillarlo, pero tampoco quería dejar sólo a su compañero, pues en su estado, estaba seguro que podría cometer cualquier tontería.

"Creo que esto se pone interesante, porque mi jefe había dicho que quería al profesor muerto, por haberle quitado a Ben, pero esto es mejor, porque a la mejor consigue también un federal muerto."

"Como no cierres el pico te aseguro que te entregaré a tu jefe."

"No lo harás porque lo quieres a él, pero siento decirte que vas a tener que perder a tu novio para conseguir a mi jefe. Para hacer estas cosas no suele mandar a un cualquiera. Si el tipo que ha ido a por el profesor se encuentra con tu federal, lo siento, pero no lo volverás a ver con vida."

Ian le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y dejó tirado en el suelo. Tenía razón, no podía dejarlo allí, porque encontraría alguna forma de escaparse y sin duda aquel hombre sabía demasiado sobre Franky.

- o -

Cuando los otros federales habían dicho que un miembro del operativo había desaparecido, Ben había temido lo peor, porque tenía un mal presentimiento desde el principio sobre dejar a Charlie sólo. Sin embargo entonces no había tenido otra posibilidad si quería terminar las cosas cuanto antes.

"Tengo que ir, se que algo no va bien y no voy a dejar a Charlie allí solo."

"Ben, piénsalo bien, si este operativo funciona, tu y Charlie podréis vivir tranquilos el resto de vuestras vidas, sin nadie que intente mataros. Seréis felices." Dijo Colby sujetando el brazo de su amigo para que no fuera a la casa.

"Y si sale mal Charlie seguramente morirá y yo no me lo podré perdonar nunca."

"¿Realmente estás seguro de que algo va mal?" Ben lo miró a los ojos, eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y hacían falta palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando o en este caso, para que Colby supiera que su amigo estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al hombre al que quería. "Entonces iré contigo."

"No, cuantas menos sospechas levantemos mejor."

"Pero hay un agente desaparecido, tal vez estén en la casa y puede que sea más de uno. Deja al menos que te eche una mano. No puedes ir sólo hasta allí." Ben continuó negando con la cabeza. "Piénsalo entonces como que le estoy haciendo un favor a Charlie. Si él estuviera aquí, querría que cuidara de ti. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que no pongas tu vida en peligro?"

"Muy bien, pero no vuelvas a usar el chantaje emocional conmigo." Se podía imaginar a Charlie diciéndole justo eso a Colby, que cuidara de él, que evitara que le sucediera nada malo. "El que intente hacerle daño a Charlie es mío, no quiero que te entrometas en mis cuestiones personales."

Colby no contestó. conocía demasiado bien a Ben como para saber que no era el mejor momento para llevarle la contraria. Cuando más preocupado estaba, cuando más seguro estaba que algo terrible podía suceder es cuando no atendía a razones. Lo único que su amigo podía hacer en ese momento era ir tras él y evitar que se metiera en más problemas, al menos le salvaría la vida.


	32. Chapter 32

Charlie se quedó paralizado, veía la figura de aquel hombre y no podía dejar de pensar que no volvería a ver a Ben, que después de todo el federal no sería el que iba a morir aquella noche. Deseaba tanto poder decirle una vez más que le quería, decirle una sola vez más que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él; pero ahora no podría hacerlo, no porque le ocurriera algo a Ben, si no poruqe iba a ser él quien muriera.

"Quieres matarme, muy bien pues entonces acabemos con esto de una vez por todas." Charlie se levantó de la cama, no quería parecer que estaba asustado y aterrorizado, como realmente estaba. No quería demostrarle a aquel hombre que estaba a punto de matarle. "Mátame si eso es lo que quiere tu jefe, pero ten por seguro que Ben lo superar y al final os dará caza a todos vosotros."

"Siempre y cuando esté vivo para hacer eso."

El hombre sonrío de una forma tan terrible, que Charlie no pudo evitar estremecerse.

"No os atrevaís a ir por él, queréis hacerle daño, entonces dejadle que sufra mi muerte."

"Que mono, prefieres morir tu a tener que vivir sin él. sinceramente profesor, no esperaba que fueras un tipo tan romántico." El hombre, con el arma continuamente apuntando a Charlie se acercó a él lentamente. "Pero no va a ser así, lo siento, tenemos órdenes y por si te interesa, la primera era matarte a ti, cosa que estaré encantado de hacer, porque así les será más difícil a los federales luego llegar a mi."

"¿Y lo siguiente? ¿Cuáles son el resto de las órdenes?"

El hombre sonrió otra vez, mientras en su cabeza pasaba la película sobre lo que esperaba que sucediera. Le gustaba matar a gente; nunca había hecho otra cosa en su vida, desde que había matado al novio de su madre. conocer a Franky había sido lo mejor que le había podido pasar, pues así matar, se había convertido en una afición y un oficio al mismo tiempo, no había nada más que pudiera pedir.

"_Quiero que acabes lo que empecé." _Le había dicho Franky en una de las visitas que había hecho a la cárcel. _"Yo no pude, pero confío en ti y en el resto de los chicos. Acabadlo y traedme un recuerdo, para recordar siempre que yo gano, pase lo que pase, siempre gano."_

No era ningún problema matar a una persona o a otra, pero si matar a alguien le daba puntos para que su jefe le diera más responsabilidades y confiara más en él, no se iba a quejar.

Charlie le recordaba a esos documentales en los que los leones juegan con sus presas, los miran, esperan el momento adecuado y al final, como iba a pasar de forma irremediable desde el primer momento, el león salta sobre la pobre gacela y la devora.

Así se sentía él y así veía a Charlie.

El profesor dio un paso atrás intentando alejarse de su inmediato asesino.

"No des un paso más profesor."

"¿O si no que vas a matarme? La verdad es que no me parece una amenaza muy consistente."

Charlie dio un paso atrás, tenía la puerta cerca, aunque no creía que lo suficiente como para poder alcanzarla antes de que el otro hombre le disparara. Por eso, tenía que ganar tiempo y caminar lentamente hacia allí.

"Si podría matarte, pero entonces perderías todas las posibilidades de que tu novio o tu hermano vengan a rescatarte." La habitación estaba casi completamente oscura, por lo que Charlie apenas podía ver el rostro del hombre que estaba a punto de matarle, pero si que vio su sonrisa, malvada, terrorífica y llena de odio. "Creo que me divertiré más cuando Epps y novio aparezcan aquí, los dos dispuestos a salvarte, para que los dos vean como su pequeño Charlie. Tal vez mate a uno de los dos y deje que el otro sufra para siempre. Si será muy divertido."

"Déjalos en paz."

Charlie no se había dado cuenta, pero el hombre había seguido caminando hacia él, lentamente hacia él, hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca que si alargaba la mano podía tocarle. Charlie estaba aterrado por lo que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor apenas tenía sentido. Había dado con la espalda en la pared, junto a la puerta, pero su asesino se puso delante de él, con tal rapidez que Charlie no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Ibas a alguna parte?"

Los ruidos en el suelo de madera del pasillo hicieron que los dos se quedaran en silencio, el hombre para no ser descubierto y Charlie para evitar que le matara. Se preguntó quien sería, si Don o Ben y en ambos casos deseaba avisarles, decirles que se dieran la vuelta y se marcharan de allí, antes de que aquel tipo los matara.

Pero no lo hizo, el miedo lo había paralizado, el terror a que le disparara, un miedo que nunca había sentido igual. Ahora comprendía como se sentía Don cuando estaba en mitad de una operación, cuando el mínimo detalle podía significar la vida o la muerte de un inocente o la del propio federal.

El hombre se llevó un dedo a los labios para que Charlie permaneciera en silencio, sin dejar de sonreírle. Alargó la mano para atrapar a Charlie y pegó el cuerpo del profesor al suyo, rodeó su cuello con una mano y puso el arma contra su sien.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que quedaron en la misma puerta de la habitación.

"¡Don!" El hombre apretó el cuello de Charlie y le obligó a callarse.

El federal se quedó clavado en el suelo, sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero hasta ese punto no lo había imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas.

"Suelta a mi hermano."

"Claro, pero para eso tengo que matarlo. Si eso es lo que quieres." El hombre hizo el gesto previo a disparar, pero el grito de Don lo detuvo. "Ya me parecía a mi. siempre podemos hacer un trato federal, puedes quedarte con tu hermano, pero yo quiero algo a cambio."

"Don, no le hagas caso; no va a dejarme marchar, va a matarme de todas formas porque es lo que Franky quiere."

El hombre, de nuevo, apretó su cuello con tanta fuerza, que durante un momento dejó a Charlie sin respiración. El profesor sintió que se le doblaban las piernas y que si no lo soltaba pronto, perdería el conocimiento por no poder respirar. Pero el hombre aflojó y exhaló con fuerza.

"He dicho que sueltes a mi hermano, la casa está rodeada de federales y si le matas jamás saldrás de aquí con vida." Don cogió con fuerza el arma.

El federal era un tirador excelente, nunca había tenido problemas para pasar las pruebas de tiro y siempre había salido airoso de los tiroteos, pero ahora se preguntó que pasaría su tuviera que disparar estando su hermano delante o si de la vida de Charlie dependiera que le disparara a él o no. Estaba nervioso y eso se le notaba, no quería que su oponente lo viera y lo usara contra él.

"¿De verdad me prometes dejarme ir si te entrego a tu hermano?" Don asintió en silencio, trantando de mostrarse tranquilo, justo como no estaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el hombre se echó a reír de forma casi escandalosa que puso los pelos de punta a los dos hermanos. "¿Tan tonto te crees que soy? Si dejo vivir a tu hermano, mi jefe me matará a mi en su lugar y la verdad, lo siento mucho por vosotros, bueno en realidad no lo siento, pero es lo que hay, tengo que matarlo, para evitar que lo pague conmigo."

El hombre empujó a Charlie para que saliera fuera de la habitación, caminando hacia su hermano, con la misma sonrisa horrible y despiadada en los labios. Don caminó un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de apuntar al otro hombre, aunque no estaba muy seguro si podía disparar sin herir a Charlie. la sola idea de lastimar a su hermano, le obligaba a no hacer nada.

"Voy a salir de esta casa, tal y como tenía pensado y tu no vas a hacer nada porque de lo contrario tu hermano está muerto."

"Pero has dicho lo que vas a matar de todas maneras."

"¿Estás realmente dispuesto a creer todas mis palabras? Estoy atrapado aquí y tengo que salir, que mate o no a tu hermano es cosa mía, pero si de todas formas deseas arriesgarte, por mi no hay problema." El hombre miró a Don y esperó a que el federal hiciera algo. "¿Entonces que, vas a dejarme pasar y que lleve a tu hermano o prefieres que lo mate aquí mismo?"

Don se hizo a un lado, mientras observaba como el hombre bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

"Diles a tus hombres que me dejen marchar o te aseguro que tu hermano es un hombre muerto."

"Chicos, no disparéis, repito no disparéis, el sujeto va a salir de casa y tiene como rehen a mi hermano, no disparéis."

Lo siguió con la mirada, no quería perderlo de vista, pues en cualquier momento, en cuanto tuviera un tiro limpio lo mataría, pues nadie podía amenazar así como así la vida de su hermano y marcharse sin más.

"Eso está mejor federal, veo que se te da bien seguir las normas y también veo que quieres a tu hermano." El hombre sonrió hacia Don y justo en ese momento Don se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible horror, pues aquel hombre no tenía ninguna intencion de marcharse de allí sin matar Charlie, de la forma que fuera, pero quería verlo muerto.

sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, estaba demasio lejos para atraparlo, cuando el hombre empujó al profesor por las escaleras y apuntó a Don con su arma. Si Don intentaba contestar a aquel fuego, saldría herido o algo peor; pero tampoco quería dejar allí a Charlie.

"¡Charlie no!"

El hombre disparó y Don se refugió tras la escalera. Esperó escuchar el ruido que haría el cuerpo de su hermano al caer por las escaleras pero no fue así, no lo escuchó. Sin embargo, por mucho que deseaba saber como estaba su hermano, no podía salir de donde estaba. Escuchó pasos acercándose a él, el hombre iba a matarle igual que había intentado hacer con Charlie, pero no lo conseguiría, en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro, dispararía sin pensarlo dos veces.


	33. Chapter 33

Don dejó de respirar, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Tan sólo podía mirar a su hermano a punto de caer por las escaleras y lo que era peor todavía, lo vio desparecer por el tramo de las escaleras, pero no pudo ir a por él, no pudo sujetarlo. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, pues el otro hombre, el que no tenía retenido un momento antes y lo estaba usando de escudo humano se había lanzado a por él cuando Don había dejado de prestar atención.

Los dos cayeron al suelo y Don se quejó por el golpe, aunque más le dolía no saber donde estaba su hermano, si al menos estaba vivo o si la caída había sido falta para Charlie.

"¿De verdad creías que Franky iba a dejar vivo a tu hermano después de que le robara a Ben? Mi jefe es muy celoso, tanto que matar no es un problema para él."

El hombre golpeó a Don en la cara, que había perdido su arma de vista y cuando la buscó la vio demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla con la mano, no sin permitir que su agresor pudiera con él.

"Si sales con vida de esta, vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida en la cárcel."

El hombre sonrió.

"Y ahora es cuando me dices que conoces gente entre rejas, que me harán la vida imposible. Agente Epps, se que no eres así, no voy a tragarme tus mentiras."

Don le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo suficiente para quitárselo momentáneamente de encima y poder recuperar un poco de resuello. Quería matarlo, no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo si podía agarrar su cuello y apretar. Hacía mucho tiempo que sentía esa necesidad de matar a alguien, pero por primera vez, se daba cuenta que tenía la terrible necesidad de matarlo, de acabar con él, porque ese hombre podría ser el causante de la muerte de su hermano.

Charlie… casi no había pensado en él como tal, no más haya de la idea de perder a un ser querido. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad. Se trataba de Charlie, de su hermano pequeño, de aquel al que se había dedicado a cuidar y proteger toda su vida, que había tenido que estar a su lado tras la muerte de su madre y que le había apoyado cuando había decidido empezar en serio una relación con Ben.

Ahora podía estar muerto y él ahí arriba, luchando por evitar que lo mataran. Charlie podía estar malherido esperando a que Don apareciera por fin y le ayudara, a que llamara a una ambulancia o al menos a que estuviera con él en sus últimos momentos, cuando en realidad no iba a estarlo.

"Charlie." Dijo sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta.

Su agresor sonrió con maldad y le cogió del cuello. Comenzó a apretar, con tanta fuerza que al principio Don no pudo reaccionar. Con esa fuerza, en menos de dos minutos podría haberle ahogado y tal vez podría haberle roto la traquea, pero no lo iba a permitir, no mientras no supiera que Charlie estaba bien, porque estaba seguro que Charlie estaba bien, o al menos trataba de convencerse a si mismo.

El pensamiento de Charlie le daba fuerzas; pese a que estaba cansado y dolorido, no iba a dejar de luchar, al menos lo haría por su hermano. Se revolvió, buscando en su interior todas las fuerzas que pudo, que ya no eran muchas debido a los golpes recibidos y sin saber como lo había conseguido, le dio una patada en el estómago, lanzando al hombre unos metros más allá de donde él se encontraba.

El federal se levantó y entonces se dio cuenta que le dolía la pierna, tal vez había sido un mal golpe, tal vez… no tenía tiempo para pensar, primero tenía que terminar dejar fuera de combate a su agresor y luego preocuparse por su hermano. Si acababa de una vez con él, entonces la vida para todos sería mucho más fácil.

"Tu hermano está muerto agente, mi jefe lo quería así y yo sólo he cumplido órdenes, pero tu hermano, está muerto."

Don apretó los dientes, ahora más que nunca tenía la terrible necesidad de matar a ese hombre, que casi no había tratado de levantarse todavía. Con paso vacilante, pues la pierna le dolía mucho, Don caminó hasta su arma, la cogió, apretándola con seguridad con su mano y se encaminó hacia el hombre que aseguraba haber matado a su hermano.

Lo vio sonreír y se preguntó que motivos tenía para sonreir, estaba a punto de ir a la cárcel y no volvería a ver la luz del día en la vida y en el peor de los casos un federal estaba a punto de matarlo. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

"¿De que te ríes?"

El hombre no dijo nada y se puso en pie, sin importarle, o al menos así lo aparentaba, el arma que tenía Don en la mano y que fue levantando poco a poco hacia su rostro. Para mayor desesperación de Don, el hombre no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Sonrió porque he hecho bien mi trabajo, porque Franky me recompensará de alguna forma y porque," Sin terminar de hablar, sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo hizo tan rápido que Don apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando el hombre lanzo aquel pequeño objeto brillante hacia él, el federal tan sólo pudo, aunque a la velocidad que era realmente necesaria; lanzarse contra la pared, pero no pudo evitar que algo impactara en su pierna ya de por si herida.

Protestó al notar que algo se clavaba allí. Se dejó caer al suelo, pues no podía mantenerse en pie con ese terrible dolor. Se miró la pierna y vio que algo, una especie de cuchillo, bastante parecido a una estrella asumaba en su muslo.

"Te dije que había hecho bien mi trabajo y por si no te lo había dicho aún, tu eras parte de ese trabajo. Mi jefe tan sólo quiere a Ben y tu y tu hermano no sois más que obstáculos para él."

Don vio que el hombre se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, pero mucho más rápido de lo que él podía reaccionar. Levantó su arma, pero para entonces, el hombre estaba casi encima de él, le dio una patada en la mano y le hizo soltar su arma.

El federal estaba indefenso, tan sólo podía esperar que aquel hombre se decidiera a matarlo de una vez y así, por lo menos, ganar tiempo para que alguien ayudara a su hermano.

"¿Y ahora que federal? ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?"

Su agresor cogió el arma de Don del suelo, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba el pie sobre la pierna herida, para no dejarle reaccionar. Lo escuchó protestar, aunque Don trataba de contenerse todo lo que podía, pues no iba a darle esa satisfacción, tal vez ganara aquel momento, pero iba a terminar en la cárcel y aunque él estuviera muerto, Don lo iba a celebrar.

"Vaya, parece que el gran federal no dice nada." Dijo entre risas el hombre.

"Él tal vez no, pero yo si."

El hombre se dio la vuelta sorprendido, pues no había esperado escuchar a nadie más. Había alguien más allí, entre las sombras por lo que aquel tipo no pudo saber quien era. Esperó para que el extraño se mostrara ante él, pero se lo pensó mejor y apuntó a la otra persona, fuera quien fuera no lo iba a coger por sorpresa.

Sonó un disparo y aunque durante un instante no ocurrió nada, un momento más tarde, el hombre cayó al suelo, protestó ligeramente y se llevó las manos al vientre, de donde poco a poco comenzó a manar la sangre. Finalmente cayó al suelo entre gruñidos de dolor, mientras la otra sombra lo esposaba.

"Ahora amigo, vas a quedarte aquí un momento y no te preocupes soy el mejor tirador, ese disparo no te matará."

Cuando por fin Don pudo ver, se dio cuenta que era Ian el que se acercaba a él, se arrodilló a su lado y miró su pierna. Al sentir el contacto con la mano del otro federal, Don se quejó.

"Vamos, que no es para tanto, un par de semanas sin caminar y estarás como nuevo." Dijo Ian con una enorme sonrisa que ahora dirigió hacia Don.

"Charlie…" Comenzó a decir Don, intentando no pensar en el dolor en la pierna. "Charlie ha caído por las escaleras, has tenido que verlo, creo que está herido."

La mano de Ian sobre su pecho, le hizo dejar de hablar. Miró a su compañero, con el tiempo había conseguido aprender a leer cada uno de sus gestos y sobretodo saber cuando ocurría algo malo o cuando las cosas iban bien. por muy extraño que le pareciera en ese momento a Don, Ian no estaba asustado, ni siquiera precuado.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?"

"Charlie está bien, se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero creo que tiene un caballero andante siempre cerca."

"¿Ben está aquí?"

"No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, mientras Charlie se ponía en peligro."

Don se puso en pie, apoyado siempre en el cuerpo de Ian, pues de lo contrario habría caído irremediablemente al suelo y miró a Ben que acababa de aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

Necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que lo supiera.

"Charlie está bien, lo he dejado ha abajo descansado. Cuando ese tío lo ha empujado, yo le estaba esperando, lo he visto todo y si él me veía aparecer mataría a Charlie. Por lo que he dejado que creyera que se iba a salir con la suya y cuando Charlie ha empezado a caer lo he recogido." Don respiró por fin ligeramente tranquilo, aunque todavía tenía que ver a su hermano estar completamente seguro de que todo estaba bien. "Ian tiene razón se ha dado un pequeño golpe, pero está bien. vamos te llevaré."

Ian dejó que Ben se hiciera con Don y poco a poco comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Ian hubiera preferido ocuparse primero de la pierna herida de su compañero, pero Don era demasiado testarudo y para él no había nada más importante que la seguridad de su hermano, por mucho que la pierna le doliera, primero tenía que ver a Charlie.

Cuando por fin le tumbado en el sofá y a Colby junto a él, respiró. Charlie estaba sano y salvo, algo magullado pero mucho mejor que él afortunadamente. Entonces lo sintió, antes de llegar a donde estaba su hermano, sintió que apenas podía apoyar ya la pierna. Le dolía, le ardía como si… no podía describirlo, pero tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba Charlie, luego se ocuparía de si mismo.


	34. Chapter 34

Charlie se miró al espejo, no se podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en el último año. Sin darse cuenta, estaba a una hora de casarse, de convertirse en el marido de Ben Reeves… un hombre casado. Le hizo sonreír la idea. Había estado tan cerca de morir en los últimos meses, que casi no se creía haber llegado hasta allí. además, Don también era feliz, tenía pareja, pues la denominación novio no le gustaba, Charlie sabía que hablar de novios para Don, eran palabras mayores.

Pero lo había visto con Ian, los veía felices y se parecían mucho. Estaba completamente seguro que aquella pareja duraría mucho tiempo; tal vez para siempre. Su padre estaría feliz, pues aunque su mayor desea era tener nietos, siempre y cuando sus hijos fueran felices, él sería muy feliz.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Pasa."

Ayudado por las muletas que todavía tenía que llevar por la herida de la pierna, Don entró en la habitación de su hermano. Desde fuera llegaban las voces de todos los presentes, todos los amigos y la familia que había ido a la boda.

"¿Estás preparado?" Don se sentó al lado de su hermano. "Este es tu gran día hermanito. No te preocupes que no voy a permitir que nadie lo estropee."

Charlie sonrió, pues esa frase parecía ser un atrayente para los problemas. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no tendrían ningún problema aquel día, la boda iba a salir bien y por la noche él y Ben se marcharía a Europa de luna de miel. Sin saber porque, estaba seguro que todo iba a ser perfecto.

"Gracias." Dijo Charlie mirando a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

"¿A que te refieres? Toda la boda ha sido cos de papá y Colby, no sabía que le gustara tanto planear fiestas."

"Vamos ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Todo este tiempo has estado cuidando de mi, has evitado que me mataran ¿Cuántas, tres, cuatro veces? Y todavía no te has cansado de tenerme cerca."

Charlie sacó de un cajón una caja y la puso en las manos de su hermano.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Don estaba confuso, entre la confesión de Charlie y ahora aquel regalo. No le gustaban las sorpresas, como buen agente federal, lo quería tener todo bien controlado y más cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos.

"Es una tontería, pero quiero que sepas que nada va a ser distinto entre nosotros. Eres mi hermano mayor y por mucho que me case, por mucho que forme una nueva familia, tu serás siempre parte de mi familia."

Charlie volvió el rostro, no le gustaba llorar, aunque su hermano siempre había sabido que era mucho más fácil para Charlie que para él.

"Charlie…"

"Se que te costó aceptar que Ben también cuidaba de mi. Pero tu eres mi hermano y cuando mamá murió dejaste todo en Quantico por mi, dijiste que fue por papá y por mi, pero se que no es cierto, por mucho que lo niegues, lo hiciste por mi y no quiero perderte."

"Nunca me perderás ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Charlie se quedó callado. Aunque no lo dijera, estaba seguro que Don conseguiría averiguarlo, bien leyendo en sus ojos y bien simplemente, porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Además llevaba demasiados días con ese peso dentro, que aunque parecía tonto, le estaba haciendo daño.

"Cuando aquellos hombres irrumpieron en casa, cuando creí que moriría, lo que más me asustaba era dejaros solos. Ben y tu habéis luchado mucho y perdido tanto. No me daba miedo morir, pero veros sufrir era lo peor que podía imaginar. Entonces tu estabas en peligro, como siempre te arriesgaste por mi y cuando abrí los ojos y te vi herido, con la pierna sangrando y tan pálido. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan culpable."

"Charlie, vamos."

Sin decir nada, Don abrazó a su hermano, si Charlie supiera que casi se le había parado el corazón al verlo caer por las escaleras, que por unos momentos había creído que estaba muerto. Pero no se lo diría, tal vez guardar un secreto más por el bien de su hermano estuviera el todo mal.

"Charlie, es el día de tu boda, Ben y tu habéis pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí y no quiero que se estropee por unos malos pensamientos. Mañana estaréis en Barcelona, en la playa y luego en París. ¿No crees que eso merece olvidarte de todo lo malo que hemos pasado? Ben es un gran tío, es uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora va a convertirse en mi hermano. No puedo ser más feliz y tu…"

"Perdón, creo que interrumpo."

Ben estaba en la puerta, afortunadamente para Charlie no había escuchado una sola palabra de la conversación.

"Da mala suerte…"

"No me digas que crees en esas cosas." El federal se acercó a Charlie y lo abrazó por detrás para darle un beso en la mejilla "¿Molesto?"

"Nunca." Charlie se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios. "Estábamos hablando de lo que nos ha costado llegar aquí. ¿te das cuenta las veces que han intentado matarnos desde que me pediste matrimonio?"

Los dos se rieron, mientras Don dejaba en dormitorio, tenía alguien con quien hablar además de su hermano. Le había costado decidir dar el paso y ser sincero con Ian, pero había aprendido un par de cosas de su hermano; una que el amor de verdad era posible y otra que era mejor decir las cosas cuando había tiempo.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Continuó diciendo Ben sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de la marcha del federal. "Se que no es cosa más de un poco de papeleo, pero parece un gran cambio decir que estamos casados."

"Quiero que nos casemos." Charlie se levantó y cogiendo a Ben de las manos lo llevo hasta la cama donde los dos se sentaron. "Quiero dejar a un lado mi vida antes de hoy, quiero que hagamos un punto y aparte y ser felices. Además tenemos a Rachel y quien sabe, tal vez algún día queramos tener nuestros propios hijos."

Ben sonrió ampliamente, pues había pensado muchas veces que Charlie sería un padre estupendo y que quería tener hijos con él. Obviamente el profesor pensaba como él y eso le hacía muy feliz.

"Entonces… ¿Bajamos? Todos nos están esperando."

"Si… quiero." Ben lo miro sorprendido. "Es la primera vez que lo voy a decir y quería saber como sonaba. Realmente bien la verdad. Vamos."

Charlie se levantó, todavía le dolía un poco el cuerpo después de haber caído por las escaleras, pero se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

"Pero no voy a cambiarme el apellido, Charlie Reeves no queda nada bien."

Ben rio. "Como tu quieras." Rodeó sin cintura y los dos se dirigieron hacia el jardín, hacia el improvisado altar que habían preparado.

Don los vio salir y les dijo que en un minuto estaría con ellos. Tenía algo que hacer y estaba preparado para ello. Se trataba de un ahora o nunca. Ian le salió al encuentro, parecía nervioso, tal vez tanto como él.

"¿Qué tal la pierna?"

"Bueno no me he sentado en todo el día… pero no me importa, es un día demasiado importante." Ian lo notó cansado, al fin y al cabo preparar la boda de su hermano le había dado mucho trabajo. "Venga, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar."

Por un segundo se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, después de todo era el día de su hermano, no quería quitarle protagonismo. Sin embargo, Ian lo sujetó del brazo y le hizo detenerse, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Si… no… bueno si, es solo que quería decirte algo pero creo que no es el momento apropiado."

"Que casualidad, porque yo también quería decirte algo."

Los pocos invitados que quedaban en la casa salieron al jardín, ahora tan sólo los estaban esperando a ellos dos, al fin y al cabo Don era el padrino de la boda. No empezarían sin él.

"Lo que hiciste el otro día… cuando te hirieron…"

"Ian nos dedicamos a eso, ponemos nuestras vidas en peligro cada dos por tres, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie."

"Claro que lo se, pero nunca había visto al hombre al que quiero a punto de morir."

Don se quedó petrificado, había escuchado bien y eso era justo lo que él mismo iba a decir; que le quería, que quería tener lo mismo que Charlie y que estaba seguro que con Ian lo podía conseguir. Pero escucharlo así de sopetón, le había dejado sin palabras.

"Si… es justo lo que he dicho, te quiero."

"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?" Don lo soltó tan rápido que ni siquiera escuchó sus propias palabras.

"Claro." Ian no dudó, pues era lo que él iba a decir a continuación. "Pero tu te vienes a mi casa, es más grande que tu apartamento." Ian dio un paso adelante, rodeó la cintura de Don y le besó en los labios.

Estaban solos en la casa, Don lo agradeció, así no estropearían el día de su hermano. Guardarían el secreto hasta que Charlie y Ben volvieran de la luna de miel.

"¡Don vamos!" Se escuchó desde el jardín.

"Creo que te llaman."

Don cogió a su compañero de la mano, ahora ya no resultaba nada extraño. Sonrió y juntos salieron al jardín. Era el momento de empezar las nuevas vidas de todos.


End file.
